Où ils soufflent le chaud et le froid
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: [AoKagaMonth][La fiction de l'été] Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus. Qu'Aomine connaisse ma date d'anniversaire ? Qu'Aomine ait découvert la date de mon anniversaire ET s'en souvienne ? Qu'Aomine veuille me voir précisément le jour de mon anniversaire ? [YAOI][AominexKagami][AoKaga]
1. 1er août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 01/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **What ? Mais que fais-je ici avec une nouvelle fic ? Que dis-je un nouveau challenge ?

Je suis désolée. Vous m'attendiez ailleurs je le sais bien. Mais ce mois de juillet a été pour moi synonyme de départ en vacances et écrire au camping n'a pas été vraiment possible. Et avec toute cette pause forcée, j'ai du mal à me remettre dans le bain. Donc j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un défi de dernière minute pour août et d'écrire un petit texte par jour sur Aomine et Kagami qui fêtent tous les deux leurs anniversaires ce mois-ci :)

Aucune contrainte particulière de longueur... et sûrement beaucoup d'écriture à l'arrache (merci pour votre indulgence) ! Mais j'espère me remettre ainsi le pied à l'étrier en douceur !

* * *

**1er août**

**.**

[Aomine - 20h13]

Ton père est là demain ?

[Moi - 20h15]

Ouais. Resto avec lui demain soir.

[Aomine - 20h16]

Ok. On peut se voir avant ou après ?

[Moi - 20h17]

Après-demain ?

[Aomine - 20h20]

C'est demain ton anniv...

.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus. Qu'Aomine connaisse ma date d'anniversaire ? Qu'Aomine ait découvert la date de mon anniversaire ET s'en souvienne ? Qu'Aomine veuille me voir précisément le jour de mon anniversaire ?

Aomine. On parle bien d'Aomine ? Le mec qui ne pense qu'à lui et au basket ? Le gars qui squatte chez moi pour se goinfrer, jouer au basket, parler basket et mater du basket sur le câble ou des porns chelous (et pas forcément dans cet ordre) ?

Je sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je suis un peu embêté quand même. Déjà, j'ai absolument aucune idée de quand est son anniversaire à lui. En plus, il m'a déjà offert des baskets et je lui ai jamais rien donné en retour. Et puis, je sais pas, on n'est pas vraiment ami alors...

C'est super étrange que lui entre tous veuille me souhaiter mon anniversaire en personne.

Ça fait dix minutes qu'il m'a envoyé ce message, il faut vraiment que je lui réponde. Soupirer et tergiverser ne m'amènera nulle part.

Je crois que ça me fait plaisir un peu. Je veux dire maintenant, la surprise passée, je souris comme un débile. J'ai envie de le voir... Mais genre tout de suite… Bravo.

Allez... Je me lance.

Bordel. Je sais plus où sont les touches de mon clavier ou quoi ?! J'écris n'importe quoi.

On dirait que j'ai le trac. C'est du délire.

Je me fais des films. Il veut sûrement juste qu'on se fasse un basket pour fêter ça.

Ouais faut que je me calme. C'est peut être rien de spécial, juste faire un basket tous les deux pour mon anniversaire.

N'empêche... Ça me fairait plaisir de le voir et l'affronter spécialement demain.

Ah oui parce que j'ai pas précisé mais... Cet Aho qui est un emmerdeur de première, un égoïste fainéant et un virtuose du basket (et un obsédé des grosses poitrines), c'est le mec dont je suis amoureux.

Il sait pas que je suis homo.

Il sait pas que je l'aime.

D'ailleurs, on n'est même pas vraiment pote en fait.

.

[Moi - 20h51]

Dans l'aprèm ou vers 23h.

[Aomine - 20h52]

23h. Sur le terrain habituel.

.

Ah bah voilà. Il voulait juste faire un basket. Bon vingt-trois heures c'est pas l'heure la plus pratique mais on est sûr d'avoir le terrain pour nous.

.

[Moi - 20h53]

OK. A demain.


	2. 2 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 02/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Juste** Joyeux Anniversaire Kagami !  
**

(et comme j'étais en retard pour le chapitre du 1er août voilà deux chapitres pour le prix d'un si j'suis pas généreuse dis donc !)

* * *

**2 août**

**.**

Je vais être honnête. Je suis nerveux.

Mon père m'a emmené dans un super restaurant ce soir pour mes dix-huit ans. Une adresse qu'il a découvert il y a plus de vingt ans avec ma mère. Elle l'adorait (le resto pas mon père… Enfin si mon père aussi mais là je parlais du resto).

Ça me fait toujours bizarre quand mon père me parle d'elle. Elle est partie y'a longtemps. J'ai peu de souvenirs d'elle. Parfois, elle me manque. Je crois que j'oserai lui dire à elle que j'aime les garçons, que j'aime Aomine.

Je l'ai pas dit à mon père. J'ai trop peur de le décevoir. Il a envie de me voir fonder une famille. Je sais pas si j'aimerai avoir des enfants. Mais je sais que je suis pas attiré par les filles.

Contrairement à Aomine.

Aomine. Il est vingt-deux heures cinquante-cinq. On a rendez vous dans cinq minutes. Je suis beaucoup trop nerveux pour un simple _one-and-one_.

J'entends un ballon qui rebondit sur le bitume. Zut. On ne va pas être seuls.

...

Il est à l'heure. Aomine est à l'heure.

Non. Que dis-je ? Il est EN AVANCE. Aomine Daiki lui-même est en avance pour un de nos rendez vous. C'est inimaginable. Incroyable. Invraisemblable. Je crois que je suis encore plus choqué qu'hier en découvrant qu'il connaissait, se souvenait et voulait me voir pour mon anniversaire.

"Aomine ?!

\- Ben ouais… T'attendais qui d'autre Bakagami ?"

Pas de doute c'est bien lui. Direct l'insulte. Sans un bonjour, ni un bon anniversaire. Mais pourquoi j'étais nerveux déjà moi ? C'est donc piqué au vif et sur un ton sarcastique que je me permets de lui répondre.

"Bonjour à toi aussi Ahomine. Désolé d'être surpris c'est SI RARE que tu sois à l'heure. Alors « en avance » excuse-moi du peu… C'est pour ça que tu as choisi vingt-trois heures ? C'est sûr que tu pouvais être difficilement en retard."

… Je devrais peut-être m'arrêter là… Mais bordel il m'a appelé 'Bakagami' et c'est MON anniversaire !

"Ah j'y suis ! C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire c'est ça ?"

Le regard d'Aomine est noir. S'il pouvait il me tuerait avec c'est sûr. Je suis allé trop loin. Je le sais mais… Je suis trop fier pour m'excuser. Merde. J'étais tellement content de ce rendez-vous. Et lui il vient tout gâcher en m'accueillant d'un 'Bakagami'. Il sait que j'ai horreur qu'il m'appelle comme ça ! Ça me met toujours en rogne.

"Ouais t'as raison. J'vais m'casser finalement. J'sais pas pourquoi j'suis venu !"

Il est furieux. Ballon sous le bras, il se dirige d'un pas vif vers le banc et moi… Et moi je reste scotché. Nous venons de battre le record du monde du rendez-vous le plus court de tous les temps : moins deux minutes et quinze secondes… Puisqu'il n'est même pas encore vingt-trois heures ! Bravo ! Exceptionnel. Je me retourne et je m'apprête à… Je ne sais pas trop quoi… Le retenir ? Il a déjà son sac sur l'épaule. Il jette un regard sur moi, puis le détourne bien vite et il me jette son ballon.

Que je rattrape, réflexe.

"Bon anniversaire Kagami."

Sa voix n'est plus énervée, un peu... Timide peut-être. Ou gênée. Difficile à dire.

Et il se barre. Vraiment. Il fait pas semblant. Je met un temps à réagir et commence à le suivre en courant.

"AOMINE !"

Il me fait un signe de la main s'en se retourner et continue son chemin.

Tout ça pour ça ?

_Really ? _


	3. 3 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 03/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos petits mots vos encouragements et… de ne pas m'en vouloir d'avoir commencer ce projet alors que vous m'attendez sur bien d'autres ailleurs !

Stella : Oui Kagami va ramer ^^ Mais Aomine aussi !

* * *

**3 août**

**.**

J'ai merdé. J'étais trop nerveux.

Il m'a vraiment mis en colère à réagir comme ça. Agressif alors que ça faisait, presque une heure que j'attendais sur le terrain.

J'avais rien d'autre à faire et... Effectivement, j'étais un peu stressé pour ce rendez-vous.

J'avais prévu de lui offrir son cadeau.

Et surtout c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait depuis que j'ai fait cette découverte, il y'a deux semaines.

Et comme, en ce moment, son père est là, je peux plus squatter comme je veux.

J'ai pas fait exprès de l'appeler 'Bakagami' : C'est un réflexe d'auto-défense quand je suis angoissé.

Non mais c'est vrai en plus ! Je sais qu'il aime pas. Mais c'est sorti tout seul !

J'ai complètement merdé. Satsu va m'engueuler. Obligé j'vais encore m'en prendre plein la tronche.

C'est elle qui m'a dit que je devais être honnête avec lui.

Mais pourquoi moi d'abord ? Lui il me l'a jamais dit. Je l'ai découvert TOTALEMENT par hasard.

Je sais. J'aurai pas dû espionner son ordinateur. Mais c'est lui aussi qui a mis aucune protection. Je suis allé chercher un truc dans sa chambre, j'ai malencontreusement donné un coup dans le bureau ce qui a fait bouger la souris et réveiller l'ordinateur. Alors l'écran s'est rallumé sur cette conversation avec Himuro.

J'avoue sur le coup... Ça m'a scotché.

Kagami est homo. Mais genre vraiment.

Je suis resté sidéré.

Je veux dire, j'aurai jamais cru qu'un mec comme Kagami voudrait baiser un autre mec.

Ça explique sûrement pourquoi j'ai pas trouvé de magazines chez lui. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait qu'Himuro qui était au courant.

Sur le coup, j'ai été vexé.

Je croyais qu'on était super pote et tout... Et il me dit pas à moi un truc comme ça ?!

Peut-être qu'il croit que je suis homophobe. J'ai cherché mais je sais pas où j'ai pu lui faire comprendre ça.

A vrai dire, je me suis jamais posé la question avant de savoir si ça me gênait les homosexuels. Je me suis jamais inquiété de savoir si j'avais des potes homos.

Mais... En y réfléchissant... Je vois bien Kise gay.

Enfin bon en tout cas, même si ça m'a étonné. Ça me gêne pas. Donc non je suis pas homophobe.

Apparemment, il est amoureux d'un mec. Mais il ose pas le dire parce que le gars est 100% hetero. En même temps, ça doit pas être facile de trouver un autre mec gay. Déjà... Trouver THE bonne personne c'est pas simple alors comme y'a moins d'homo statistiquement, la probabilité qu'il tombe amoureux d'un mec gay est proche de rien du tout.

N'empêche... J'aimerai bien savoir qui c'est ! Satsu a l'air d'avoir une idée mais elle a refusé catégoriquement de me le dire parce que soi-disant je ne sais pas tenir ma langue.

J'ai qu'à lui poser la question. Ahahah! Merci Satsu.

Elle va me passer un de ces savons.

Je devais être sympa, lui avouer ma découverte et RESTER NATUREL.

Naturel mon cul. Comment je peux rester naturel en sachant ça ? C'est tellement ÉNORME.

Non mais pas que je me sente mal à l'aise, ou en danger.

Mais j'suis super gêné… J'me sens un peu coupable d'avoir découvert son grand secret comme ça.

Et puis, j'ai envie de lui poser pleins de questions ! Est-ce qu'il a déjà eu un mec ? Est-ce qu'il a testé les nanas quand même ? Comment il a compris qu'il était gay ? Et puis… Qu'est ce que ça fait de coucher avec un gars ?

Remarque… Parler de cul c'est naturel chez moi alors quelque part…

Enfin au moins je lui ai donné son cadeau. Même si j'aurai bien voulu voir sa tête.

J'hésite à lui envoyer un message. En fait, je pensais qu'il m'en aurait envoyé un depuis longtemps.

Il est tard. Je ferai mieux de me pieuter.

Merde j'ai pas pensé à brancher mon ordi hier soir, pas moyen de me coucher sans un petit porn.

.

Ah putain ! Qui envoie des messages si tôt le matin sérieux ?

.

[Taiga – 09h03]

Désolé pour hier soir. Merci pour le ballon et les billets. Tu m'accompagnes hein ?

.

Voir un match de basket ? Évidemment que je veux ! Ça vaut pas la NBA mais ça reste la _league_ pro. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai pris deux places, j'imaginais bien t'accompagner Bakagami.

Mais Satsu pense que tu voudrais peut-être y aller avec le gars qui te plaît.

Faut que je sois malin dans ma réponse. Qu'il soit clair que oui j'ai très envie d'y aller avec lui, mais lui laissé la possibilité d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre sans dire que je sais qu'il est amoureux d'un mec.

La subtilité c'est pas mon fort. Mais il est trop tôt pour emmerder Satsu avec ça.

.

[Moi – 09h11]

Ouais ça me dit bien. Mais te sens pas obligé de me proposer à moi… Si tu préfères y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre pas de problème.

.

Presque dix minutes pour écrire un message aussi bidon.

Pas moyen qu'il invite quelqu'un d'autre avec un message comme celui-là.

En même temps… J'ai pris les billets en pensant qu'on irait ensemble. J'imaginais pas les choses autrement.

.

[Taiga - 09h12]

:D Qui d'autre ? Y'a qu'avec toi que j'peux vraiment apprécier le basket !  
.

Ah bah lui il répond vite au moins !

Bon ben le mec qu'il kiffe doit pas aimer le basket alors !

Tant mieux, ça veut dire que je peux toujours compter sur nos _one-and-one_.

.

[Moi – 09h13]

\o/ Hâte d'y être ! Ça va déchirer !

[Taiga – 09h14]

Me too. Au fait, mon daron repart dans deux jours.

[Moi – 09h15]

Ah d'accord.

[Taiga – 09h16]

So. Si tu veux venir. Hésite pas quoi.

[Moi – 09h17]

J'avais capté le message mec !;) Basket Kagami. 05/08. 17h.

.

Oui j'aime bien le faire marcher.

.

[Taiga – 09h18]

:). Au 5. Bye.


	4. 4 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 04/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos fav pour ce nouveau projet !

(Désolée pour le petit retard sur ce chapitre!)

* * *

**4 août**

**.**

« Hey ! Salut _bro ! How are you ?_

_\- Fine ! Really fine !_

\- Tu as ton nouveau tel ?

\- Yep ! Mon père vient de me le ramener.

\- Alors quel modèle ? »

Je me doutais que Tatsuya me poserait cette question. Il aime les téléphones derniers cris, il connaît tout ce qui se fait en gadgets informatiques. Il peut en parler des heures. Et personnellement, je m'en tape totalement. Mais comme ça lui fait plaisir. J'attrape la boîte que j'ai gardé à portée de main et je lui la met devant la caméra.

« Ouah ! Ah ouais… Papa s'est pas moqué de toi dis donc !

\- Si tu le dis.

\- La qualité d'image est bonne ?

\- Nickel ! J'vois même le spot qui te pousse au milieu du front !

\- Baka !

\- Yeah ! Yeah ! Alors tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien de fou. Raconte moi plutôt ton _date_avec Aomine. »

Évidemment, qu'il allait pas oublier. Je savais que j'aurai pas dû lui dire qu'ilm'avait proposé un rendez-vous pour mon anniversaire.

« C'était pas un _date_! C'était juste un basket.

\- Mais bien-sûr. C'est vrai que ça lui arrive souvent de prévenir plus d'une heure avant pour faire un basket ! »

Pourquoi je lui raconte tout déjà ? C'est sûr que c'est pas le genre d'Aomine de caler un rendez-vous. Le plus souvent il débarque à l'improviste ou m'envoie un message pour qu'on se retrouve sur le terrain « dans cinq minutes » (ce qui, j'ai fini par l'apprendre,en représente au moins vingt en temps Aomine).

« Alors ?!

\- Ben… ça s'est pas passé voilà…

\- Comment ça ? Il t'a posé un lapin ? »

Le regard de Tatsuya ne rigole plus d'un coup. Il faut dire qu'il ne porte pas beaucoup Aomine dans son cœur.« Nan mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves franchement ? ». C'est son leitmotiv. Bon… Moi je lui demande pas ce qu'il trouve à sa copine. Enfin vu qu'il va en changer dans un mois, j'essaie pas de savoir non plus en réalité.

« Non… Il était là. Il était même… En avance. »

Ah ah ah ! La tête de Tatsuya ! Il est rare de le voir surpris. Bravo Aho !

« Tu me fais marcher ?

\- Nop. Et d'ailleurs… Je lui ai fait remarqué. Et…

\- Taigaaaa... »

Et… Le _facepalm_… Je l'attendais celui-là. Oui, bon ça va je sais… A froid, moi aussi j'aurai pu anticiper la réaction d'Aomine. Sauf que sur le moment, j'en revenais tellement pas que j'ai ouvert ma gueule.

« ça va… T'es pas obligé d'en rajouter.

\- Il l'a mal pris.

\- Oui… Il l'a mal m'a appelé Bakagami et… Je l'ai mal pris. »

Second _facepalm_. Merci Bro pour ton soutien. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

« C'est parti en sucette. Il m'a balancé mon cadeau et il s'est cassé.

\- WHAT ? »

Oh _priceless _! Deux fois en moins d'une minute ! Sauf que là… Je comprends pas ce qui le choque à ce point.

« Quoi « quoi » ?

\- Redis moi ça !

\- Ben oui… Il s'est barré. C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Il ne s'est pas RIEN passé !

\- Ouais… Bah il s'est quand même barré en moins de deux minutes.

\- Bref, pas ça AVANT. Il a fait quoi avant de s'en aller ?

\- Il m'a envoyé son cadeau ?!

\- Aomine t'a offert un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Aomine ? »

Et merde, mon visage me chauffe je suis sûr que je suis rouge de gêne. Oui. Oui, Aomine m'a offert un cadeau et ça m'a fait super plaisir. C'est un beau cadeau en plus, mais même un cadeau pourri… J'aurai kiffer juste parce qu'il y a pensé.

« Ben euh… Oui.

\- T'es vraiment sûr que ce mec est hétéro ?

\- Je l'ai jamais vu mater des mecs ou du _porn gay_.

\- Ouais… Ben je suis sûr quand même qu'il te kiffe. »

J'aime pas quand il fait se genre d'allusion. Il le sait en plus. Aomine n'est pas _gay_. Aomine ne sera jamais amoureux de moi. Je ne veux pas me faire d'illusions, de faux espoirs. Mais évidemment, dès que Tatsuya insinue que peut-être… ça me fait quelque chose. C'est inévitable. Un battement de cœur plus frénétique, un léger nœud à l'estomac, des petits frôlements joyeux dans mon abdomen… Aussitôt mon corps saute sur l'occasion pour me rappeler que c'est tout ce que j'espère. Sauf que… ça n'arrivera pas.

« T'es pas drôle Tatsuya.

\- Désolé. Désolé. Mais sincèrement je suis sûr que c'est pas son genre. Il t'a offert quoi ?»


	5. 5 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 05/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos fav ! Désolée je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à chacune de vos reviews ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ^^

Stella : Nop il manquait pas un bout ! Mais vous saviez déjà ce que Kagami a eu comme cadeau:) bien-sûr qu'il le dit à Himuro !

* * *

**5 août**

**.**

Sérieux, un basket contre Kagami c'est la vie.

Je me sens vivant. Epuisé. Crevé. J'ai mal partout… Mais je me sens vivant. L'adrénaline court encore dans mes veines. C'est… Jouissif.

Non vraiment. C'est presque mieux que le sexe. Ouais non peut-être pas… Quoique…

« Daiki ! Va te doucher !

\- J'y vais... »

C'est vrai qu'il m'a pas épargné ce soir. Mon t-shirt et mon short me collent à la peau tellement j'ai transpiré.

« Ah Daiki tu pues !

\- Satsu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu as parlé à Kagamin ?

\- Tu veux pas que je prenne ma douche avant ?

\- Tu as parlé à Kagamin ? »

Et dire que j'espérais échapper à cette conversation. J'aime pas quand elle me regarde comme ça. Je retire mon t-shirt. Elle ne cille pas. Elle m'a vu des tas de fois presque nu, même si elle a horreur que je me déssape devant elle… Quand elle veut savoir quelque chose.

« Dai-chan ?

\- Non. On a juste fait un basket.

\- Dai-chan ! Il faut que tu lui dises… C'est pas honnête.

\- Mais comment tu veux que j'amène le sujet? Tu crois que c'est facile ?

\- Oi ! Oi ! Oi ! S'il te plaît t'es obligé d'enlever ton caleçon là ?!

\- Pour aller prendre une douche c'est mieux !

\- Rahh ! T'es vraiment un porc quand tu veux ! Ça va j'ai compris ! Mais t'as intérêt à lui parler la prochaine fois ! »

Satsuki n'ose plus me regarder. Même si j'ai toujours mon caleçon finalement. Elle va me lâcher la grappe pour ce soir. Elle marmonne, elle fait souvent ça quand elle est vexée. Elle croit qu'on l'entend pas.

« J'me demande vraiment ce qu'il te trouve.

\- T'as dis quoi ?

\- …

\- Oi ! Satsuki !

\- Va prendre ta douche ! »

Ouch… Je crois qu'elle m'en veut à la façon dont elle claqué la porte.

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Mais je me voyais mettre le sujet sur le tapis comme ça. Et puis, c'était juste trop bon de le voir et de jouer. C'est presque une drogue de jouer contre Kagami. J'ai vraiment besoin de ma dose pour me sentir bien.

Ouais. N'empêche je me branle moins souvent depuis que je joue au basket régulièrement contre lui. J'ai même pas eu de nana récemment. C'est tellement chiant les meufs. C'est tellement plus simple de passer du temps avec Kagami. Basket, bouffe, basket. On est sur la même longueur d'onde.


	6. 6 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 06/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos favs toujours si encourageants ^^

Stella : Oh ! L'important était sa réaction sur le fait de l'existence d'un cadeau:D Mais je me garde un petit truc sous le coude;)

* * *

**6****août**

**.**

« Je t'ai encore battu ! »

Aomine passe son bras autour de mon cou, ça ne loupe jamais. Il adore insister sur mes défaites en m'écrasant de son poids.

C'est une délicieuse torture.

Aomine est très tactile.

Parfois, ça me gêne un peu. S'il savait à quel point j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de le plaquer contre un mur et de le dévorer. Mais souvent, j'aime juste cette proximité.

Même si on est aussi poisseux de sueur l'un que l'autre, j'aime son contact, son odeur.

J'aime son sourire, son enthousiasme. Il a l'air tellement content de lui bordel. Il illumine.

« Pfff… La prochaine fois je t'écrase.

\- Oh… J'ai déjà entendu ça… Attends… Hier ? Non ? Et la fois d'avant? Et encore avant ? »

J'ai perdu. Mais je n'ai jamais été un mauvais perdant et perdre face à Aomine ce n'est jamais une vraie défaite pour moi. Je progresse chaque fois, j'apprends ses trucs, je m'améliore. Je gagne toujours quelque chose et puis je profite de son sourire radieux.

Je suis tombé amoureux de lui la première fois quand il m'a battu. J'étais tellement admiratif de son talent et bordel quel beau mec. Même s'il m'insultait, s'il était un connard. Il y avait cette défiance dans son regard, un truc qui m'a touché, qui semblait me crier que je pouvais pas moi aussi le laisser tomber. Un appel au secours. Une déception de réaliser que je n'étais pas celui qu'il l'attendait.

C'est ça que Tatsuya n'a pas compris, il ne voit pas Aomine comme je le vois.

Les insultes, les vacheries je les lui rends bien. Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Mais je n'ai pu pas laisser passer ce que j'ai vu dans son regard. Ce qui l'emprisonnait dans ces états d'âme, ce qui l'empêchait de briller.

Cette défiance, cet espoir qu'il mettait en moi. Je n'avais pas conscience d'où ça venait mais j'ai ressenti le besoin de répondre à ses attentes. J'ai entendu son appel.

Je n'avais pas a été à la hauteur, mais malgré ses mots blessants, j'ai lu dans son regard que j'existais. J'ai piqué sa curiosité.

Parfois, je le vois encore. Il a quelque fois de nouveau, ce regard perdu qui attend une main tendue. Si je pouvais toujours être cette main…

« Hm… J'ai la dalle.

\- Tu veux venir manger chez moi ? »

Son bras est toujours sur mes épaules. On approche du banc où nous avons posé nos affaires je ne suis pas pressé qu'on y arrive. Je ne suis pas pressé qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

ça me fait toujours quelque chose de l'inviter. Je sais que je devrais arrêter ses sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Mais c'est impossible. Quand il agit comme ça, quand il squatte mon appartement, quand il m'offre ses sourires. Je craque pour lui un peu plus à chaque fois.

« Carrément ! Tu fais à manger ? »

La deuxième fois que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. C'est quand il m'a offert ses baskets. Ce jour là, j'ai vu un mec avec un cœur en or, gêné et mignon. J'ai compris qu'il était derrière moi, il voulait que je les batte tous.

Ses yeux me disaient que je devais gagner. Qu'il avait foi en moi. Que j'étais le meilleur. Même s'il ne le dira jamais à haute voix. Ce jour là, il avait accepté sa défaite. Ce jour là, j'étais le meilleur de nous deux et il m'a encouragé.

« Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Poulet teriyaki ? Ça fait longtemps. »

Enfin la troisième fois que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. C'est quand il m'a invité pour un basket en tête à tête, pour prendre sa revanche. Pour la première fois il m'a offert ce sourire lumineux, sans ombre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça. Il en est avare malheureusement. Sauf quand on s'affronte au basket.

Même s'il reste bougon, toujours à se plaindre. Même s'il est une feignasse de première. Il a tellement de choses en lui que je veux chérir et protéger.

Je prends mon sac, lui le sien. Son bras libère mes épaules, il prend bien le soin de me décoiffer. Je grogne… Mais en vrai j'aime sentir ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

_I love him._

_I love him so much. _

_One day he'll broke my heart._

_But, until this day he gives me a lot of happiness._

« Il faut faire des courses alors. »


	7. 7 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 07/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Ouah ! Vous avez apprécié le précédent chapitre ^^

En lisant vos reviews et en sachant ce que j'allais posteraprès… Muhaha j'ai bien rigolé !;)

Merciii à vous tous !

Have fun !

* * *

**7****août**

**.**

'Tain… C'était trop bien hier. On a passé la soirée tranquille chez Kagami. Il m'a même laissé squatter son canapé. Nickel.

Mais il a fallu que l'autre cyclope débarque. Et voilà ce soir je me retrouve tout seul à tourner en rond comme un con dans ma chambre, à faire n'importe quoi sur mon ordi.

Hm… faudrait que je me matte un petit porno.

Et puis… Il m'énerve le cyclope. J'aime pas qu'il soit si proche de Kagami. Quand même il lui dit des trucs qu'il m'a jamais dit. En plus, j'sens bien qu'Himuro il me kiffe pas.

Je me demande à quoi ils passent leur soirée quand ils sont tous les deux. Ils parlent ? C'est vrai que Kagami et moi on discute pas beaucoup.

On joue au basket. On parle basket, on commente les matchs. On se chamaille sur la bouffe aussi un peu. Mais ça s'arrête là.

Il n'a jamais évoqué sa mère avec moi. Il ne m'a jamais raconté Los Angeles. On parle un peu des potes. Du lycée parfois mais c'est rare. Des fois, même on dit et on fait rien. Mais c'est pas gênant. Kagami il se sent pas obligé de parler pour combler le silence comme Satsu, Kise ou toutes les meufs en général. J'aime bien le calme.

On parle peu. Quand j'y réfléchis j'ai l'impression que je sais rien de lui et à la fois de le connaître par cœur. Je sais comment le faire sourire, comment le faire sortir de ses gonds. Je sais le taquiner sans aller trop loin. Je peux deviner certaines de ses réactions. Je sais comment me faire pardonner. Mais je ne connais pas sa vie.

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de lui aujourd'hui que de Kuroko. Satsuki c'est différent encore.

J'aime pas trop la compagnie généralement, sortir, voir des gens… C'est fatigant. De temps en temps, sortir avec les potes ça va mais pas trop souvent. Je veux dire. J'suis plutôt du genre à rester chez moi à glander.

Mais y'a quand même des fois… Souvent maintenant que j'ai sorti la tête de l'eau, j'ai pas envie d'être seul. Je suis trop nerveux quand je suis seul et j'ai trop tendance à réfléchir à des conneries pas drôles.

Dans c'est cas là, ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est Kagami. Faire un basket avec lui ou juste squatter son canapé.

Et au moins, Kagami il me demande pas en permanence si je vais bien. Il me regarde pas comme si j'allais tourné mal à la moindre contrariété. Il essaie pas de me ménager.

Et il essaie pas de me trouver des excuses pour le connard que j'ai été.

Et putain qu'il cuisine bien ce con.

Pfff… Je trouve pas de porn qui me tente.

Je me demande si Himuro aussi est _gay_.

Comment c'est le sexe entre mec ?

_« One girl_two boys_male anal sex. »_

Pas mal ça. Hm… En plus les mecs sont potables et la nana bien canon.

J'y connais pas grand-chose en matière de pratiques _gays_, lesbien oui j'en ai bouffé pas mal. Mais j'avoue du _gay_ j'ai jamais maté. Mais… Maintenant je suis vachement curieux.

…

…

Oh ouah… Soit il joue super bien… Soit il kiffe grave !

Et c'est clairement pas la fellation bidon de la meuf qui le fait crier de plaisir comme ça.

Je suis vraiment en train de me branler en matant un mec se faire sodomiser ?!

J'avais jamais pensé à des mecs sexuellement parlant.

J'avais jamais trouvé que les garçons pouvaient être sexy.

J'avais jamais imaginé qu'un mec pouvait prendre son pied comme ça.

La prostate ça a l'air dingue comme truc.

Putain j'ai envie de baiser un mec maintenant moi aussi.

Je me demande si Kagami…

OH MERDE !

J'en ai plein la main… Je viens de…

Oh putain… J'ai souillé Kagami…


	8. 8 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 08/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Joyeux anniversaire à Alex même si je fais rien de grandiose pour son anniv ! XD

Et merci pour vos commentaires ^^ J'ai noté que vous n'avez pas été déçu du dernier chapitre !

* * *

**8****août**

**.**

_« Bye bye Alex ! And one more time : Happy Birthday !_

_\- Thanks boys ! See ya ! »_

C'est chouette Alex semble être contente de notre appel. Son visage disparaît de l'écran. Et je réalise que Tatsuya me regarde comme s'il attendait des explications.

« Attends… T'as deux billets pour le match ?!

\- Ben oui je te l'ai dit…

\- Non. Tu m'as pas dit ça ! Et t'y vas avec Aomine je suppose.

\- Euh… Oui. Co-comme c'est lui qui me les a offerts j'me suis dit que… J'pouvais lui proposer. Tu aurais voulu venir ? »

Merde… J'ai pas pensé une seconde à Tatsuya pour m'accompagner voir le match.

« Évidemment que j'aurai voulu ! Mais _of course _tu préfères inviter le mec qui te plaît. Et tu vas encore me dire que c'est pas un _date _?

\- Ben non. C'en ai pas un…

\- Pfff… Tu te doutes bien qu'il t'a offert deux billets en comptant bien t'accompagner.

\- Il a dit que je pouvais inviter qui je voulais… »

Raah… J'aime pas quand Tatsuya me traite comme un gamin comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix ans.

« J'ai pas envie de penser que c'est un _date_ ok ? C'est juste une sortie avec un bon pote rien de plus.

\- Vous vous voyez combien de fois par semaine ?

\- J'sais pas… cinq ou six fois.

\- Taiga... »

J'aime pas quand Tatsuya soupire comme ça. Comme la mère devant son gosse « irrécupérable ».

« Tatsuya je sais ok ?! Je sais… Mais… ça me va comme ça. On est ami maintenant enfin je crois… et… J'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de mon amitié. Alors j'm'en fous… ça me va comme ça. Je l'abandonnerai pas. »

Putain de _poker face_. Je viens de dire le truc le plus gênant de toute ma vie. Je suis aussi rouge que mes cheveux. Et lui, il n'affiche toujours aucune expression.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment... »

Je soupire. _Of course, I really love him ! _

« C'est pas un reproche Taiga. Mais… Je m'inquiète pour toi. Comment tu vas pouvoir avancer comme ça ?

\- Je vais bien. T'inquiète pas pour moi. De toute façon, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un _boyfriend_ en ce moment. Je veux dire… Le basket ça me suffit. Et si c'est pas Aomine… ça m'intéresse pas. J'ai pas envie de m'emmerder avec ça. »

J'ai beau le connaître depuis des années. Son manque d'expression des fois est vraiment dérangeant. Au moins, Aomine est toujours honnête sur ses sentiments.

« Ok ! Si tu es sûr de toi…

\- Je suis sûr de moi.

\- … Je dois te dire un truc…

\- Huh ?! »

Il m'inquiète là.

« Je pense qu'Aomine tient vraiment à toi. Je sais pas, si c'est de l'amour. Il n'est pas _gay_, même pas bi… Mais il se rappelle jamais d'aucun anniversaire, il ne fait jamais l'effort d'habitude. Pas même pour Satsuki. Et ne parlons même pas d'acheter un cadeau. Alors ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais… Tu es vraiment spécial pour lui. »

Ok… Attends trop d'informations à traiter là.

« Satsuki ?!

\- Oh oui, on est allé boire un café avant que je vienne chez toi hier. Elle est vraiment charmante comme fille. Intelligente, drôle. Un poil butée mais ça lui donne encore plus de charme. Une conversation très intéressante. Des analyses pertinentes. Et puis elle est carrément canon. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas me noyer dans son décolletée.

\- _WHAT _?! Non mais… T'es sérieux ? Nan. Nan. Nan ! Tu touches pas à Momoi. Aomine va pas du tout, du tout aimer ! »

Pourquoi il rigole maintenant ?! Ok… Il me fait marcher ? Dis moi qu'il est pas sérieux… Je le connais pas cœur. Il ne sait jamais être sérieux avec une nana. C'est un vrai coureur de jupon Tatsuya, il peut pas faire ça avec Momoi.

« Ah la la la ! Ta réaction était juste _priceless 'lil bro _! »

Ah ! Il m'a fait trop peur.

« Tout ce que j'ai dit au sujet de Satsuki est vrai. Mais… Non je n'ai pas de vues sur elle. Enfin… Pas tant que je serais à Akita. »

Oh putain l'enfoiré ! Je le savais. Il va falloir que je le surveille. Bon c'est pas l'urgence maintenant. Y'a des questions plus urgentes.

« Mais… Tu es quand même venu à Tokyo pour la voir c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Et aussi pour qu'on appelle Alex ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour la questionner sur Aomine ?!

\- Oui. Effectivement. Personnellement, je peux pas sentir ce type. Mais Satsuki le défendrait bec et ongles. Et t'es dingues de lui… Donc je suis allé chercher des billes à la source pour comprendre ce que vous lui trouver. Bon… Je vois toujours pas. Mais j'ai quand même eu des infos intéressantes. Tu les as entendues ?

\- Oui… »

Je sens de nouveau mais joues en feu.

« Sincèrement, il vous mérite pas toi et Satsuki. Je te préviens, s'il te fait souffrir je lui en ferai baver. »

Je dois être spécial pour Aomine. Cette information va me retourner complètement le cerveau.


	9. 9 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 09/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Au risque de vous décevoir, je ne pense pas développer plus l'Himuro/Momoi;) C'était juste pour voir si vous suiviez XD et pour faire un clin d'oeil à Futae !

Mais je rappelle que cette fic ne va durer qu'un mois donc… Sorry ^^ J'sens que vous étiez bien chauds pourtant XD

* * *

**9 août**

**.**

[Moi – 14h05]

Salut mec. Juste pour te dire que je bouge quelques jours avec mes parents. Serais de retour pour le match.

[Kagami – 14h06]

Tout va bien ? Ou tu avais oublié qu'tu partais en vac ?

[Moi - 14h07]

Ouais. Mon grand-père a fait un malaise. Mais il va bien. On va juste quelques jours pour donner un coup de main là-bas.

[Kagami – 14h08]

Combien de temps ?

[Moi – 14h08]

Je vais rentrer pour le match en train. Mes parents vont rester un peu plus longtemps. T'as peur que je te manque ?:)

[Kagami – 14h09]

Baka !

[Kagami – 14h09]

Mais ouais. J'vais jouer au basket avec qui ?

[Moi – 14h10]

Personne peut me remplacer !

.

Enfin, clairement lui aussi il va me manquer.

.

[Kagami – 14h11]

Ouais mais vaut mieux pas en avoir deux comme toi !

.

Je vais faire comment sans le basket. J'en ai besoin pour canaliser mon énergie. Mon grand-père habite en pleine campagne, pas un terrain de basket à proximité.

Même l'idée d'aller pêcher ne me réconforte pas, surtout que mon grand-père est cloué au lit et ne pourra pas venir. Je veux juste pouvoir jouer au basket avec Kagami.

« Daiki ?

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ?

\- Rien m'man. Ça va.

\- Ce n'est que dix jours. On sera rentré très vite et tu pourras de nouveau voir tes copains. »

Mes copains je suis plus en maternelle bordel. Et puis c'est pas des copains. C'est juste Kagami.

.

[Kagami – 14h15]

Si t'as besoin, hésites pas à appeler.

[Moi – 14h16]

Ok. Merci mec.

[Kagami – 14h16]

De rien. T'es sur la route là ?

[Moi – 14h17]

Ouais. On en a encore pour deux heures.

[Kagami – 14h18]

Envoi un message quand t'arrives.

[Moi – 14h19]

Ahah ! Tu t'inquiètes ?;) Ok. J'ferai ça.

.

Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas quitté Tokyo. Ça fait longtemps, que je me suis pas éloigné aussi longtemps de ma chambre, de Satsuki, de mon antre, de mes refuges.

Putain… Pourquoi quand je pense à un « refuge » je pense à Kagami ?


	10. 10 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 10/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos commentaires:) C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ! On est déjà le 10 août il faudrait que ça avance un peu cette histoire XD

* * *

**10** **août**

**.**

J'ai pris mes précautions pourtant. Je savais qu'il y avait pas de connexion internet ici. En plus, on n'a même pas la 4G faut se contenter des appels et des SMS. Même _Line_ c'est mort. Donc j'avais télécharger pas mal de porns… Mais sérieux y'a rien qui m'inspire.

J'ai pas osé prendre la vidéo avec la fille et les deux mecs… Ou des vidéos gays…

Après ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour… J'ai honte. Et j'suis pas sûr de pouvoir assumer ça.

Sérieux, l'espace d'un instant j'ai imaginé Kagami. Pour de vrai… Et c'est sur cette image que j'ai joui putain ! Et plus vite que mon ombre en plus ! Ça m'est pas arrivé depuis mes premières branlettes de lâcher la sauce aussi vite avec une simple image mentale.

Putain… J'fous quoi sérieux ?

Mais j'avoue. Je fais qu'y repenser. Tout le temps. J'ai envie d'en voir plus. J'suis pas homo pourtant. Enfin, j'crois pas.

Et puis, j'ai peur d'imaginer encore Kagami.

Ce manque de respect quoi ! Et puis… J'pourrai pas le regarder en face après… Comment je peux continuer à le regarder comme si de rien était ? Comme si j'l'avais pas imaginer dans une position putain d'érotique ? Comme si je l'avais pas vu comme la personne la plus sexy ?!

Ouais… Ouais il était sexy bordel ! Mais genre… Vraiment ! Encore plus que les gars sur la vidéo !

Déjà que ça me gênait de savoir qu'il est gay, parce que je savais pas comment lui dire que j'étais au courant.

Mais là… Là… Je peux pas effacé cette image de mon esprit.

C'est trop choquant ! C'est mon pote quoi !

…

…

OK… Et j'ai pas très envie non plus.

C'est juste l'image la plus sexy que j'ai vu de ma vie ! Et pourtant… J'en ai vu hein ?! Mais là juste… Rien que d'y repenser ça me rend chose…

Ah merde… Merde… Merde… J'peux pas faire ça à Kagami sérieux… J'peux pas l'utiliser comme ça… Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi sexy ?!

Et voilà… Je recommence.

Putain Kagami.

Hmmm…

…

…

Trois fois… ça fait trois fois… Que je souille Kagami.

Finalement, c'est peut-être pas plus mal que je puisse pas le voir pendant quelques jours… Faut que je me calme avec ça.

.

« Attends pas avant le vingt ? Mais non… C'est pas possible j'dois être à Tokyo le dix-sept !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Hm… Satsuki organise quelque chose pour son anniversaire ?

\- Hein ?! Euh… Non j'sais pas… Mais… J'dois aller voir un match avec un pote. »

J'aurai peut-être dû jouer la carte Satsuki.

« Maman s'teplaît !

\- On ne peut pas laisser ton grand-père seul et tu sais que ma sœur ne peut pas rentrer avant le vingt.

\- Je peux rentrer tout seul en train !

\- Et tu vas t'occuper de toi-même pendant trois jours tout seul à la maison ?

\- Bah ouais…

\- Daiki… »

J'ai dû foirer un truc avec mes parents parce que le père de Kagami n'a aucun problème à le laisser vivre tout seul toute l'année. Et mes parents me font même pas confiance pour trois jours. Super !

« Maman... »

Allez je tente ma mine la plus suppliante, généralement ça marche avec ma mère.

« Je ne sais pas Daiki… ça m'aurait rassurée que tu puisses aller chez les Momoi mais puisqu'ils ont déjà les deux cousins de Satsuki... »

Ohhhh mais voilà l'idée qu'elle est bonne !

« Ok ! Et si je squatte chez mon pote jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez ? Tu sais c'est Kagami, je vais souvent dormir chez lui. »

Ahh ! Je le vois elle se détend et la solution semble lui plaire.

« On peut l'envisager oui. Si ses parents sont d'accord.

\- Yep ! Bien-sûr ! J'vais lui demander ! »

Je file dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon téléphone.

« Aomine ?

\- Salut. »

Ok. C'est un peu étrange d'avoir Kagami au téléphone. Ça me fait plaisir et à la fois j'suis un peu nerveux je crois. On se parle jamais au téléphone on s'envoie que des messages.

« Y'a un problème ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Enfin j'compte sur toi pour avoir une solution.

\- Oh… Ok je t'écoute. »

Il a semblé soulagé là ou c'est moi ? Ouais bon peu importe, faut qu'on discute de choses importantes.

« Bon voilà… En fait, mon grand-père va bien mais il s'est cassé la jambe. Donc il peut pas rester tout seul. Ma tante habite pas loin. Sauf que là elle est en vacances.

\- Ouais c'est pour ça que vous y êtes en ce moment.

\- Voilà ! Le truc… C'est que ma tante rentre après le vingt…

\- Oh… ça fait loin.

\- Euh… Ouais… »

C'est tout ? Oh mec ! Rassure moi… T'as pas oublié le match ?! J'suis déçu là… J'sais plus quoi dire.

« Alors… Tu peux pas venir au match avec moi ? »

Ah quand même ! Putain Kagami tu m'as foutu les j'tons là. T'as l'air aussi déçu que moi. Ouf ! J'suis rassuré.

« Non. 'Fin si c'est pour ça que j't'appelle. Pour qu'on trouve une solution.

\- Hm… D'accord… T'as une idée.

\- Oui carrément. En fait, ce serait top si tu pouvais m'héberger du dix-sept au soir jusqu'à… Ce que mes parents rentrent.

\- …

\- Kagami ?

\- Euh… Juste tous les deux ?

\- Ben ouais... »

C'est quoi le problème ? On l'a déjà fait.

« Oh… T'as peur qu'ton mec soit jaloux ? »

J'avais pas pensé à ça. Ouais il a p'tet un petit ami maintenant.

Merde.

J'ai pas envie qu'il ait un mec.

« T'as dit quoi là ?

\- Que… Que ton… Oh... »

Oh merde… Il a l'air furax.

« Désolé Kagami. J'avais oublié que…

\- Co-comment tu le sais ?

\- T'as vraiment un mec ?

\- Non ! Mais que j'suis _gay _?!

\- Ben… Par hasard… J'suis tombé sur un conv' que t'avais avec Himuro et voilà… Tu évoquais le gars dont tu es amoureux mais qui est totalement hétéro. Alors… J'ai compris. »

Il dit rien. Pourquoi il dit rien ? Faut que je dise un truc.

« J'suis désolé. J'voulais vraiment pas espionner… J'ai pas fait exprès. Ecoute… Franchement ça m'dérange pas. J'suis ok avec ça. Y'a pas de soucis pour moi.

\- … Vrai-ment ?

\- Ouais bien-sûr. J'suis super ouvert comme mec y'a aucun problème. »

Oh… J'en fais des caisses. J'suis vraiment un abruti… Comment ça fait super pas naturel ! J'me fatigue tout seul d'être aussi nul. Kagami si tu savais comme j'ai aucun problème avec ça… J'en suis venu à me masturber en pensant à toi sérieux, alors ouais j'suis plutôt à l'aise avec l'idée de l'homosexualité. Par ta faute, maintenant, j'ai envie de baiser un mec. Ça a l'air, différent d'avec une meuf.

« Oh… Ok. Je… Je pensais pas que… »

Ouf il semble le prendre bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Il est tout gêné c'est mignon.

« Je suis un peu déçu qu'tu m'en aies jamais parlé mais… J'comprends c'est pas facile d'avouer ça.

\- Ouais. M-merci A-Aomine.

\- T'inquiète pas de problème. Donc tu m'héberges alors ? Et puis on pourra en discuter comme ça…

\- Oui ce serait super.

\- Et puis en échange, j't'aiderai à pécho le mec qui te plaît ok ?

\- Huh ?! »

J'espère juste que c'est pas un de nos potes… Je sais pas. Ce serait bizarre. J'ai pas vraiment envie de connaître le mec de Kagami.

« Mais… Tu me réserveras toujours du temps pour le basket hein ?

\- Ouais. Bien-sûr. »

Il pourrait montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Ça doit être le contrecoup.

« Daikiii ! »

Ah zut c'est la voisine.

« Bon. Merci en tout cas. Je te laisse y'a une poulette qui m'attends. C'était cool de t'appeler. On se recapte plus tard !

\- Euh… Ouais. Salut. »


	11. 11 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 11/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos commentaires:) C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ! On est déjà le 10 août il faudrait que ça avance un peu cette histoire XD

Stella : Ahah ! Tu as tout à fait raison ^^ Aomine n'a pas encore réfléchi si loin;)

* * *

**11** **août**

**.**

« Oh calme-toi p'tit frère !

\- Que j'me calme ?! Mais comment tu veux après ça ?

\- ça peut-être intéressant.

\- Intéressant ?! Avec toutes les idées qu'tu m'as mis en tête putain ! J'y ai cru bordel ! J'ai cru qu'il me disait qu'il avait compris qu'j'étais amoureux de lui et… et qu'il voulait… Putain... »

Ouais j'y ai cru. J'en ai chialer hier soir tellement ça m'a fait mal. Je crois que si Aomine avait été en face de moi je lui aurai foutu un pain.

Je sais bien qu'il est pas responsable. Mais en l'espace d'une minute je suis passé de la joie, à essayer de croire à ma chance qu'Aomine veuille sortir avec moi, au désespoir de réaliser qu'il avait rien compris et qu'en plus il voulait m'aider à sortir avec un autre gars ET qu'il allait de ce pas se taper une meuf.

« Taiga, tout n'est pas perdu…

\- Il veut m'aider à sortir avec le gars dont je suis amoureux et ça l'amuse ! Il en a rien à foutre que je sois avec un autre gars !

\- Mais le gars dont tu es amoureux c'est lui.

\- S'il le savait j'suis pas sûr qu'il serait aussi serein à l'idée que j'sois _gay_ tu vois.

\- Pas de conclusions hâtives p'tit frère. Laisse-le t'aider à le faire tomber amoureux de toi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est l'occasion ou jamais d'avancer ou de tourner la page.

\- Nan mais… j'veux pas… Je veux pas le perdre en tant que pote et-

\- Il te lâchera pas de toute façon. Tu vas pas t'inventer un amoureux fictif, si ? »

Il a raison. Aomine est trop têtu pour lâcher l'affaire. Il va vouloir m'aider. Coûte que coûte.

« Non.

\- Alors profites-en. Laisse-le t'aider à ce que tu le pécho lui-même ! »

ça fait rire Tatsuya en tout cas. Moi ça m'donne envie de chialer encore plus.

« Aller le prends pas comme ça _lil bro_. Détends-toi. De toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix. Et s'il est vraiment un bon pote… Il le restera même en sachant que tu es amoureux de lui. »

Je suis pas vraiment convaincu mais j'ai pas tellement d'options.

« Relax Taiga.

\- Ouais. »

Je vois bien que Tatsuya essaie de me remonter le moral mais là, j'peux juste pas.

« J'vais te laisser Tatsuya. On se rappelle plus tard. »

Il soupire mais ne me retient pas.

.

Depuis combien de temps je fixe ce plafond ? Faut que je me bouge. Je vais cuisiner. Ça va me changer les idées.

Mouais… Le contenu du frigo m'inspire que moyennement et j'ai la flemme de descendre au _conbini_.

Je sursaute. Mon téléphone sonne.

Aomine.

Oh fuck…

Inspire. Expire. Détends-toi Taiga, ça va bien se passer et avoue que t'as envie d'entendre sa voix.

« Kagami.

\- Hello. Ça va ?

\- Salut.

\- Désolé pour hier. Y'a la voisine qui est passée. Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'envisageais de me faire à bouffer.

\- Ahh ! Tu te cuisines quoi ?

\- J'sais pas j'suis pas inspiré.

\- Hm… Moi j'ai envie d'onigiri.

\- Ah ouais ?! Ouais tiens c'est une bonne idée. Merci.

\- De rien.

\- Et toi tu fais quoi ?

\- J'm'emmerde.

\- Oh c'est pour ça qu'tu m'appelles ?

\- Ouais. Et pour… Terminer notre conversation d'hier. »

Inspire. Expire.

Il fallait s'en douter en même temps.

« Oh… A quel sujet ?

\- Ben… de t'aider à conquérir le cœur de celui qu't'aime. »

J'essaie de cuisiner pour rester zen, j'espère que je vais pas foirer mes onigiris.

« Nan mais tu sais… ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que comme tu l'as compris il est hétéro. Pas du tout intéressé par les mecs.

\- T'en es sûr ? Tu lui as demandé ?

\- Non. Mais c'est évident.

\- Tu peux pas décider pour lui si tu en es pas sûr… Il sait que toi tu es…

\- _Gay _? »

Ouvert ? Autant qu'mon cul… T'es même pas capable de prononcer le mot Aho !

« Ouais…

\- Non il sait pas.

\- En fait… Y'a qui qui le sait ?

\- Tatsuya… Et… Toi.

\- Oh… Même Tetsu ne sait pas ?

\- J'pense qu'il a deviné mais on en a jamais parlé.

\- Ok. Bon… Le gars là il a un nom ? J'le connais ?

\- Ouais… On peut dire que tu le connais…

\- Son nom ?

\- …

\- Bon ok. Appelons le Bogoss. »

Je rigole. Putain. Ok. C'est pour ça que je l'aime ce con.

« Ok. Si tu veux.

\- Bon donc… Bogoss. Tu le vois souvent ?

\- Hm… ça dépend.

\- Tu dois le voir bientôt ?

\- Il est en vacances. Mais on a prévu de se voir quand il rentre.

\- Nickel. On a donc un peu le temps de préparer le plan drague.

\- J'ai déjà mentionné qu'il est hétéro ?

\- Et alors ? J'suis sûr que t'es cap' de faire tourner _gay_ le plus hétéro des mecs. »

J'explose de rire. S'il savait ! Nan sérieux ça devient cocasse cette histoire !

Ouais je fais mieux d'en rire qu'en pleurer !

« Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Pfff… Sois pas modeste 'tain ! T'es beau gosse, t'es le seul qui peut me battre au basket, t'es un mec droit en qui on peut avoir confiance. T'es sympa, généreux. Tu cuisines super bien. T'es sexy… Euh… T'en veux d'autre ou je peux m'arrêter là ? »

Heureusement, qu'il peut pas me voir. Je suis rouge de gêne et de plaisir un peu.

« Nop ! Ça va… Tu peux t'arrêter là merci ça ira.

\- Bon. Donc, bogoss il-

\- Tu as vraiment dit que j'étais sexy ?

\- … Euh… Ouais.

\- Ok. C'était juste pour être sûr vas-y continue.

\- Quoi ?! Je suis honnête c'est tout !

\- Ouais ouais. Aucun problème.

\- Mais t'es p'tet pas aussi sexy qu'moi quand même. »

Un point pour lui.

« C'est clair ! »

Il rit. Putain, j'aime ce rire. Mais au moins… ça le dégoûte pas qu'un mec homo lui dise qu'il est sexy.

« Bon. Donc Bogoss là… Il fait du basket j'espère ? Ou en tout cas il aime ce sport ?

\- Ouais. Au moins autant que moi.

\- Bon point pour lui ça ! Il joue ?

\- Ouais.

\- Il est bon ?

\- Presque aussi bon que moi.

\- Vous jouez souvent ensemble ?

\- Hm… On peut dire ça oui. »

Aomine ne dit plus rien. Hm… Est-ce que je suis allé trop loin dans mes réponses ?

« Désolé ma mère me parlait. Donc basket un type bien déjà. Qu'est ce qu'il aime d'autre ?

\- Les jeux vidéos… Bouffer.

\- Ah ! c'est bien ça ! Faut qu'tu lui fasses à manger ! Sûr qu'il va craquer !

\- Hm… Ok. Mais j'pense pas que ce soit suffisant.

\- Faut qu't'organises un _date_.

\- Ah nan tu vas pas t'y mettre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tatsuya aussi veut que j'fasse ça…

\- Oh bah c'est p'tet qu'on a raison alors !

\- Mouais… J'vais y réfléchir… Bon t'es allé pêcher ?

\- Pas encore… T'sais j'y allais avec mon grand-père… Tout seul c'est vachement moins fun…

\- Oh ouais je comprends. Ça se passait comment ? »

J'écoute Aomine me raconter ces moments avec son grand-père. Changement de sujet réussi… Ouf.


	12. 12 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 12/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos com ! Merci pour votre fidélité comme toujours ! Et merci pour vos fav et follows toujours plus nombreux !

* * *

**12** **août**

**.**

Je me demande vraiment qui est le mec dont Kagami est amoureux. J'savais même pas qu'il jouait régulièrement au basket avec un autre gars.

J'suis un peu déçu c'est vrai… J'veux dire… J'croyais que c'était un truc vraiment entre nous quoi.

J'fais occasionnellement une sortie basket avec Kise ou des gars du lycée. Mais c'est vraiment pour leur faire plaisir. Rien ne vaut un basket avec Kagami.

« DAIKI ! »

Il est déjà onze heures. Faut vraiment que je me lève. Ça commence à s'agiter en bas.

« J'ARRIVE ! »

Et en plus, il fait super chaud aujourd'hui.

J'ai envie de faire un basket.

J'suis pas motivé.

Enfin, ça va déjà… Je me morfonds pas… Faut dire, y'a pas grand monde pour me faire chier ici.

« Salut m'man.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Je vais faire quelques courses en ville. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

\- Y'a un terrain de basket ?

\- Il me semble oui.

\- Ok j'viens.

\- Dépêche-toi ! »

Oui oui. C'est bon j'y vais. Je m'habille rapidement et je m'installe dans la voiture avec mon ballon.

« Tu aurais pu prendre une douche.

\- J'vais jouer un peu. Je la prendrai après. »

.

[Satsu – 9h56]

Bonjour Dai-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

[Moi – 11h27]

J'm'emmerde. Mais ça va. Et toi ?

.

Même pas un petit message de Kagami ? Rah ! Faut toujours que ce soit moi qui aille le chercher.

.

[Moi – 11h29]

Yo ! Comment va ?

[Moi – 11h35]

Tu dors ?

[Moi – 11h37]

Tu fais la gueule ?

[Moi – 11h40]

?

[Kagami – 11h41]

Yo. ça va. Je suis avec Kuroko. Il te passe le bonjour.

[Moi – 11h42]

Ah ok. Passe lui le bonjour aussi. A plus.

[Kagami – 11h43]

Dsl. On se capte plus tard. A+

.

« Daiki ? Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ?

\- Rien !

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Mais non c'est bon !

\- Mais enfin… Pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur tout à coup ?

\- Rien j'te dis ! J'suis pas de mauvaise humeur ! J'ai juste envie de faire un basket !

\- Tu en fais toute l'année. C'est pas trois jours sans basket qui vont changer quelque chose.

\- Ouais. Mais c'est maintenant que j'ai envie de jouer ! »

Je sais pas pourquoi j'suis de mauvaise humeur.

…

Le dernier message de Kagami me fout les nerfs.

C'est juste ça.

Merde.


	13. 13 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 13/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews !:)

Je vois que vous avez tous apprécié la bonne humeur d'Aomine ! Il est tellement charmant ce garçon !

* * *

**13** **août**

**.**

Oh… Il fait déjà nuit. J'ai les yeux qui me brûlent j'ai passé trop de temps sur la console.

Portable ? Portable ?

Ah là ! Ouch… Vingt heures quarante-cinq. Faut que j'me fasse à becqueter.

J'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Aomine depuis hier matin.

Pourtant il est du genre à me harceler de messages.

Rien qu'à voir hier. J'ai pas répondu tout de suite j'ai eu au moins cinq messages insistant.

… Il ferait pas la gueule quand même…

Quel crétin !

…

Ah merde… Il fait chier, mais j'aime bien nos petits échanges quotidiens.

.

[Moi – 20h52]

Hello ! Tout va bien ? Pas eu de news aujourd'hui. Tu devais être occupé.

.

***Bip***

Ah mon riz est prêt. Je me sers une assiette généreuse avec un peu de légumes au curry et je m'installe pour manger.

Visiblement Aomine veut pas me répondre.

Petite photo de mon assiette et hop envoie à Aomine :

.

[Moi – 21h01]

20190813_

Manger tout seul. So Sad.:(

.

Hm… Il est pas décidé visiblement.

.

[Moi – 21h25]

ça me manque de pas avoir mon petit message d'Aomine de la journée.

.

_Come on Dai ! _Tu peux pas résister à ça ! Hein ?!

.

[Aomine – 21h29]

Yo !

.

_So cute ! _Quel gros sentimental !

.

[Moi – 21h30]

:)))

[Moi – 21h30]

Comment va ?

[Aomine – 21h31]

ça va. Et toi ? Du nouveau ?

[Moi – 21h32]

_No way ! _Tu veux pas parler d'autre chose pour une fois ?

[Aomine – 21h33]

Pourquoi ? J'veux juste t'aider.

[Moi – 21h34]

Mais moi j'ai juste envie de discuter avec toi, sans penser à un autre mec.

[Aomine – 21h36]

Bon ok. Tu veux parler de quoi alors ?

[Moi – 21h37]

Comment va ton grand-père ?

[Aomine – 21h39]

Il se morfond autant que moi. Il voudrait pêcher. Mais bon tant qu'il peut se plaindre c'est que ça va.

[Moi – 21h40]

Y'a vraiment rien à faire là-bas ? Et la voisine ?

[Aomine – 21h41]

Nan c'est mort ici. La voisine ? Oh la petite Kioko ? Elle est gentille, mais une gamine de 11 ans c'est pas passionnant.

.

Oh merde… J'ai cru. Bordel.

.

[Moi – 21h42]

Ah j'avais cru qu'elle était plus vieille que ça.

[Aomine – 21h43]

T'as mal cru mec ! Pas un joli p'tit cul à se mettre sous la dent aussi !

[Moi – 21h44]

Y'a le tiens maintenant…

[Aomine – 21h45]

Ahah ! Tu kiffes mon boule vraiment ? Plus joli que celui de Bogoss ?

.

Ahah ! Sérieux Aomine ? Faut toujours qu'il ramène le sujet sur le tapis. Mais… ça semble lui faire plaisir que je lui fasse des compliments.

.

[Moi – 21h46]

Définitivement.

[Aomine – 21h47]

Quoi ?

[Moi – 21h48]

Je kiffe ton cul. Et il est au moins aussi joli que celui de Bogoss.

[Aomine – 21h49]

Juste mon cul ?

.

Mais à quoi il joue là ? Il me drague ou quoi ?

.

[Moi – 21h50]

Nan pas juste ton cul. T'es sexy et canon et tu le sais très bien.

[Aomine – 21h51]

\o/


	14. 14 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 14/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité ^^ Et oui, Aomine est un idiot qui ne comprend rien;)

* * *

**1****4** **août**

**.**

J'ai envie de faire un basket.

Mais genre sérieusement envie là !

« M'man ?! Tu m'emmènes en ville ? J'ai envie de jouer un peu.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Ouais pas l'choix. Et faut que je prenne mes billets de train.

\- Oh. C'est bon pour les parents de ton ami ?

\- Oui. C'est ok.

\- Je ne les connais pas.

\- Maman !

\- Mais je ne sais pas quand on va pouvoir rentrer…

\- C'est pas grave. J'te jure que ça gêne pas !

\- Ok. ok. »

Plus, il passera de temps chez Kagami et mieux ce sera.

Plus que trois jours à patienter.

Faut que je rentre de vacances avant Bogoss… Après Kagami risque d'être occupé.

Et c'est encore moi qui vais me retrouver sur le carreau évidemment.

.

[Moi – 18h35]

Yo ! Je te rejoindrais directement sur place pour le match. Trop chaud de repasser par chez toi.

[Kagami – 18h41]

Ok. ça marche.

[Moi – 18h42]

Je voyage léger. J'irai récupérer quelques fringues chez moi dimanche.

[Kagami – 18h43]

Hm… On pourra y aller en allant se faire un basket… J'ai envie de tâter la balle.

[Moi – 18h44]

Bogoss est pas encore rentré de vacances ?

[Kagami – 18h45]

Nop.

[Moi – 18h46]

Moi aussi j'ai trop envie de jouer. Et avec Tetsu l'autre jour, vous étiez pas sur un terrain ?

[Kagami – 18h47]

T'es sérieusement en train de comparer un _one and one_ contre Kuroko avec un avec toi ?

[Moi – 18h48]

Un point pour toi.

[Kagami – 18h49]

Kuroko était motivé. On est allé boire un verre et on a discuté. Il paraît que c'est l'anniv Momoi bientôt. Lui et Kise veulent organiser un truc dimanche soir.

[Moi – 18h50]

Ah c'est vrai. Elle est du mois d'août elle aussi.

[Kagami – 18h51]

Tu lui as acheté un truc ?

[Moi – 18h52]

Ben non pourquoi ?!

[Kagami – 18h53]

Ben c'est son anniv. Ta meilleure amie. Un cadeau d'anniv ça se fait non ?

[Moi – 18h54]

On s'est jamais rien offert.

[Kagami – 18h55]

Ok. Et c'est quand ton anniv ?

[Moi – 18h56]

:) le 31.

[Kagami – 18h57]

Ok. T'as un truc de prévu ?

[Moi – 18h58]

Non. Pas pour l'instant.;)

[Kagami – 18h59]

Hm… Ben un poulet teriyaki chez moi ça te dit ? On peut inviter les gars aussi si tu veux.

[Moi – 19h00]

Basket et teriyaki. TOP. Nan c'est bon. J'aime pas faire des fêtes d'anniv. C'est gênant.

[Kagami – 19h01]

Ok.

[Moi – 19h02]

Bogoss sera rentré de vacances ?

[Kagami – 19h03]

Ouais.

[Moi – 19h04]

Tu m'réserves quand même ta soirée ?

[Kagami – 19h05]

_Of course._


	15. 15 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 15/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes :** Merci merci ! Vos petits com' sont vraiment d'énormes encouragement ^^ Merciiii

* * *

**15 août**

**.**

[Aomine – 16h34]

Alors tu lui as parlé ?

.

Oui. Je t'ai parlé Aomine. Enfin… Tu sais que je suis gay.

.

[Moi – 16h36]

Hm… Je crois qu'il a compris que je suis homo ouais.

[Aomine – 16h37]

Mais tu lui as dit qu'il te plaisait ?

[Moi – 16h40]

ça compte de dire qu'il est sexy ?

[Aomine – 16h41]

Hm… C'est un début. Il a réagis comment ?

[Moi – 16h41]

ça l'a fait rire. Pas sûr qu'il m'ait pris vraiment au sérieux.

[Aomine – 16h42]

Dommage. Enfin déjà… Il a pas été dégoûté. Va falloir qu'tu sois plus clair.

[Moi – 16h43]

Pas sûr d'avoir envie. C'est compliqué.

[Aomine – 16h44]

En quoi c'est compliqué ?

[Moi – 16h45]

C'est un bon pote. Il aime les filles. J'ai pas envie que ça devienne bizarre entre lui et moi.

[Aomine – 16h46]

Je comprends bien. Mais tu crois pas que ça va t'bouffer à force de garder ça pour toi ?

[Moi – 16h47]

… Surtout si vous ramenez tout le temps le sujet sur le tapis.

[Aomine – 16h48]

On veut juste t'aider mec !

[Moi – 16h49]

Mais j'ai rien demandé ! Et j'suis bien comme ça. Tant que j'peux passer du temps avec lui tranquille… ça m'va.

[Aomine – 16h55]

T'as pas envie… De coucher avec lui ?

[Moi – 16h56]

C'est pas que je veux pas. C'est que c'est pas ça le plus important.

[Aomine – 16h57]

C'est quoi alors ?

[Moi – 16h58]

Avoir sa confiance ? Passer du temps avec lui. S'amuser avec lui.

[Aomine – 16h59]

… Ok. Et s'il a une nana ?

[Moi – 17h00]

S'il est heureux…

[Aomine – 17h01]

S'il a plus de temps pour toi ?

[Moi – 17h02]

Tant qu'il est heureux…

[Aomine – 17h03]

Et toi ?

[Moi – 17h04]

Quoi moi ?

[Aomine – 17h05]

Tu seras heureux ?

[Aomine – 17h15]

Tu seras pas heureux Kagami. Ce que tu veux vraiment c'est être le plus important pour lui. Avant… le basket. Avant… Tous le reste.

[Aomine – 17h20]

Excuse.

[Aomine – 17h30]

Kagami ?

[Moi – 17h31]

I'm good. Just. Forget it please.

[Aomine – 17h32]

J'peux pas… T'es mon pote. Moi aussi j'veux qu'tu sois heureux.

[Moi – 17h33]

Merci Aomine c'est gentil. Mais vraiment…

[Aomine – 17h34]

En tout cas, s'il te brise le coeur. Tu peux compter sur moi ok ?

.

AAAAHHH

Je crois qu'Aomine a décidé de me torturer aujourd'hui.

Ce qui est chiant avec les messages. C'est que je peux pas l'obliger à la fermer.

Je vais pas pouvoir lui cacher éternellement. Je devrais lui balancer. Lui dire que c'est lui. C'est une vraie torture ce petit jeu.

Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il me drague. Mais en même temps Aomine drague tout ce qui bouge et a des gros seins. Bon j'ai pas les seins, mais j'suis gay donc techniquement je suis pour lui devenu une cible sensible à son charme. C'est un jeu pour lui. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre plus d'une fois. Et il me l'a dit la drague c'est fun.

Je sais que ce sont ses instincts qui reviennent au galop.

Il s'en rend même pas compte.

Il la joue cool là. Ça le fait rire. Mais s'il savait ce que je ressens vraiment… Je suis à peu près sûr que ça le ferait flipper. Ou en tout cas, ça le gênerait suffisamment pour que ça casse quelque chose entre nous.

J'ai pas envie de ça.

Notre relation actuelle me suffit. Tant qu'on joue au basket et qu'on peut passer du temps… Beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ce qui « manque » à notre relation aujourd'hui c'est du sexe au fond. On se voit hyper souvent. Il squatte chez moi tellement souvent.

Et j'ai pas besoin de ça. J'veux juste qu'il soit content de passer du temps avec moi. Qu'il ait autant envie de me voir comme moi de pouvoir être avec lui.

Et je crois que ça aujourd'hui, je l'ai.

Je veux pas que ça, ça change.

Et si je lui dis la vérité. Soit il sera dégoûté et ne souhaitera plus me voir. Soit il ne sera pas dégoûté, mais sera désolé de ne pas pouvoir me retourner mes sentiments et se sentira gêné qu'on passe autant de temps ensemble.

Il a pas l'air comme ça à jouer les gros indifférents et insensibles. En vrai, je sais qu'il veut pas me faire souffrir.

J'aimerai qu'il découvre tout seul que c'est lui. Sans que j'ai à le dire moi-même.

On pourrait peut-être laissé planer le doute comme ça, faire comme si c'était pas vrai, redevenir comme avant et oublier toute cette histoire.


	16. 16 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 16/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos commentaires ^^ vous êtes géniaux !

Mea Culpa! Il semble qu'il y ait eu une erreur pour la date d'anniversaire de Momoi et que donc le 16 août ne soit en réalité pas son anniversaire.

Malheureusement, j'ai préparé quelques trucs en me basant sur cette erreur et je crains de ne pouvoir faire machine arrière :( ce chapitre notamment s'appuyant entièrement sur cette info.

Désolée !

* * *

**16** **août**

**.**

[Tetsu – 08h03]

Bonjour Aomine-kun. J'espère que tes vacances à la campagne se passe bien. Je te rappelle que c'est l'anniversaire de Momoi-san aujourd'hui.

.

C'est vrai. Faudrait que je l'appelle. Quand j'oublie elle me fait la tronche pendant au moins une semaine.

J'ai la flemme. Elle va encore discuter pendant des heures. Mais elle acceptera peut-être de me dire qui est l'amour à sens unique de Kagami.

« Hello Dai-chan !

\- Bon anniversaire Satsu.

\- Oh ! Tu y as pensé ! Merci Dai-chan !

\- ça va ?

\- Oui très bien. Tetsu-kun m'a déjà appelé ! Et Kise aussi. Et toi ? Tu sais quand tu rentres ?

\- Ma tante est pas encore arrivé. Mais faut que je sois à Tokyo demain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Match de la league pro avec Kagami.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il t'avait proposé de l'accompagner. »

Elle a l'air vachement contente de l'apprendre dis donc. C'est quoi ces petits gloussements ridicules ?

« Ouais bah si. Il a préféré m'inviter moi et pas le gars dont il est amoureux.

\- Oh vraiment ?! Ce gars n'aime peut-être pas le basket.

\- Si apparemment, il joue souvent ensemble.

\- Oh alors c'est vraiment super gentil de sa part ! Ou alors c'était juste par politesse parce que c'est toi qui lui a offert les places.

\- Non. Mais j'ai fait comme t'as dit oh ! J'lui ai dit qu'il était pas obligé de m'inviter moi !

\- J'en doute pas Dai-chan !

\- Donc voilà, il a dit qu'il y avait qu'avec moi qu'il voulait y aller.

\- Je vois. »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle se fout de ma gueule aujourd'hui. Je devrais peut-être pas être aussi content que Kagami me préfère à Bogoss.

« Enfin bref… J'sais que tu as une idée de l'identité du gars. Tu veux pas me le dire ?

\- Oui j'ai une idée mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- Bah dis moi quand même…

\- Tu m'offres quoi pour mon anniversaire Dai-chan ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben oui… Tu comptes bien m'offrir quelque chose non ? Tu as bien fait un cadeau à Kagamin.

\- Euh… Non mais Kagami c'est pas pareil…

\- Ah bon ? Tu m'expliques ça ? »

Non mais je fais ce que je veux quand même. J'ai pas à me justifier !

« Y'a rien à expliquer ! Toi et moi on s'est jamais fait de cadeau depuis qu'on se connaît !

\- Tu n'en fais à personne. Pourquoi tu en fais un à Kagamin ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien. J'avais envie. Voilà. »

Je sais pas pourquoi je lui ai offert un cadeau… Je voulais lui faire plaisir.

« D'accord, d'accord.

\- Bon alors… c'est qui le gars qu'il aime ?

\- C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

\- Satsu !

\- Je t'aime Dai-chan ! A bientôt. »

Ahhh ! Sérieux ? Elle me fait ça à moi ?

Mais je sais pas ce qui ferait plaisir à Satsuki moi… Merde. Faut qu'elle me dise de qui est amoureux Kagami !

.

[Moi – 11h05]

Salut Tetsu. Merci pour le tuyau. Une idée de cadeau à lui faire ?

[Tetsu – 11h30]

De rien Aomine-kun. Tu veux faire un cadeau à Momoi-san ?

[Moi – 11h31]

Oui.

[Tetsu – 11h32]

Tu ne fais jamais de cadeau à Momoi-san. Tu ne fais jamais de cadeau à personne.

.

Ah mais ils me soûlent tous !

.

[Moi – 11h33]

Mais si ! J'ai bien fait un cadeau à Kagami.

[Tetsu – 11h34]

Tu as fait un cadeau à Kagami ?

[Moi – 11h35]

J'viens de t'le dire.

[Tetsu – 11h36]

Mais pourquoi ?

.

Tetsu dans toute sa splendeur.

.

[Moi – 11h37]

Bon tu as une idée de cadeau pour Satsu ou pas ?

[Tetsu – 11h38]

Désolé j'ai déjà utilisé mon idée.

.

Ahh il pouvait pas le dire depuis le début ?!

.

[Tetsu – 11h39]

Au fait, on fait une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Momoi-san chez Kagami-kun dimanche soir. Tu seras là ?

[Moi – 11h40]

Oui mais pourquoi une fête ? On en fait jamais.

[Tetsu – 11h41]

Elle a dix-huit ans. Parce que c'est Momoi-san qui nous a toujours tous supporté (et toi en particulier). Elle le mérite.

[Moi – 11h42]

Ok ok. Et je sais me débrouiller tout seul merci.

.

Bon j'ai pas plus d'idée pour un cadeau. Chez Kagami ? Va y avoir du monde dimanche alors… J'espère qu'on aura quand même le temps d'aller jouer.

.

[Moi – 11h45]

Yo ! Salut mec. T'aurais une idée de cadeau pour Satsu ?

[Kagami – 11h46]

'lut. Je croyais que tu lui offrais jamais rien ?

.  
Oh putain ! Il va pas s'y mettre…

.

[Moi – 11h47]

Bah j'ai changé d'avis. On va dire que tu m'as convaincu.

[Kagami – 11h48]

:))))

[Kagami – 11h49]

J'ai pas trop d'idées. On peut aller voir dimanche matin ensemble. Vu que la soirée se fera chez moi… J'espère que ça te dérange pas. Tu seras probablement pas le seul à dormir là dimanche.

[Aomine – 11h50]

Pas de soucis. Tant que j'ai une place confortable pour dormir.

[Kagami – 11h51]

On verra ça.

[Moi – 11h52]

Ok pour trouver le cadeau dimanche mais on aura le temps de faire un basket quand même ?

[Kagami – 11h53]

J'y compte bien !

[Moi – 11h54]

Cool ! A demain soir alors.

[Kagami – 11h55]

A demain.

.

Yes ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain et de revoir Kagami ! Baskeeet !


	17. 17 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 17/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous me gâtez ^^

Un petit chapitre de transition avant la fête tant attendue. J'ai bien compris que vous aviez de grands espoirs dans cette soirée... J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas ;)

Mea Culpa! Il semble qu'il y ait eu une erreur pour la date d'anniversaire de Momoi et que donc le 16 août ne soit en réalité pas son anniversaire. (Ce serait donc le 4 mai)

Malheureusement, j'ai préparé quelques trucs en me basant sur cette information erronnée et je crains de ne pouvoir faire machine arrière :( le chapitre précédent notamment s'appuyant entièrement sur cette info, ainsi que la petite soirée prévue le 18 août chez Kagami.

Désolée !

* * *

**17** **août**

**.**

Il fait chaud. Je suis impatient de revoir Aomine. _I miss him so much_.

Je me désespère moi-même. Mais vraiment, j'ai hâte de le voir.

Je devrais arrêter de regarder mon téléphone toutes les deux secondes. Son train vient à peine d'arriver à la gare et il lui faut encore trente minutes pour venir jusqu'ici. Il y'a pas mal de monde à attendre l'ouverture des portes.

Je scrute la foule mais évidemment il n'est pas encore là.

.

[Aomine – 18h48]

Je suis dans le métro.:))

[Kagami – 18h49]

Cool ! Je t'attends. Et j'ai à manger.

[Aomine – 18h50]

Ahah ! T'es génial ! Je crêve la dalle.

[Kagami – 18h51]

M'en doutais.:)

.

Oh putain ! J'suis maso. Sérieux. J'suis totalement maso. Je suis tellement impatient de le revoir. Il va encore me harceler de questions au sujet de… lui-même. Et plus, il me questionne, plus je suis perdu.

J'ai peur. J'ai terriblement peur.

Mais à la fois, j'me dis que je devrais peut-être juste lui dire, qu'on puisse passer à autre chose.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ?

Encore vingt minutes.

C'est long. Je vérifie mon sac. J'ai rien oublié. A boire, à manger. Parfait. Je checke mon téléphone. Rien à signaler. Je remets mes écouteurs et me laisse bercer par la musique.

Mon coeur saute dans ma poitrine. Je fais glisser mon casque autour de mon cou. Il est là. Il me sourit. _He's so beautiful as usual_.

Ça ne va pas du tout.

J'ai les mains moites, l'estomac noué. Je ne réagis jamais aussi violement d'habitude.

Ils m'ont retourné le cerveau. Maintenant, je peux plus nier.

J'ai envie de le toucher et l'embrasser… et… Et plus. _Fuck..._

«Hey ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir! »

C'est moi qui devrait dire ça. J'ai l'estomac qui fait des bonds, qui se tort dans tous les sens. Je suis vraiment content de le voir. J'ai un sourire incontrôlable aux lèvres.

« Ouais. C'est bien sympa. Prêt pour le match ?

\- Yep ! »

J'ai tellement envie de m'approcher, de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser.

Je ne sais même pas embrasser. J'ai jamais eu de mec. Mais je suis attiré par lui, par sa peau, sa bouche comme un aimant.

Il a l'air un peu essouflé il a visiblement courru en sortant du métro. Il s'étire, son t-shirt se soulève. J'essaie de ne pas mater. Il a bronzé.

« Alors on a quoi à manger ? Tu t'es arrêté au Maji ?

\- Euh… Non… »

Le feu à mes joues ne doit pas passer inaperçu.

« J'nous ai préparé des sandwich au poulet teriyaki »

Il est surpris l'espace d'un instant avant de m'offrir un sourire, qui fait faire un _looping_ à mon estomac. Je suis trop sensible. Je suis beaucoup trop sensible.

« Génial ! Ahaha ! T'es le meilleur ! Ton poulet teriyaki déchire tout.

\- Oh… _Thanks_. Tu veux manger maintenant ?

\- Ouais j'meurs de faim ! »

On se trouve un coin sous un arbre, où on s'installe pour manger. Je distribue les sandwichs et on mange tout en discutant.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur ses mots, plus que sur la mélodie de sa voix et sur sa cuisse qui colle la mienne.

On parle surtout basket. On fait nos pronostics.

« C'était super bon.

\- Merci. »

On commence à ranger. Les portes viennent d'ouvrir. On vient de terminer c'est parfait…

… Jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine brise le silence léger qui s'était installé entre nous. On vient à peine de rejoindre la file pour entrer dans la salle.

« Alors des nouvelles de bogoss ? »

Evidemment, fallait que le sujet arrive sur le tapis. Je soupire.

« On est obligé d'en parler ?

\- Je pose juste une question soit pas aggressif comme ça... »

Je me renfrogne. J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Pas maintenant, alors qu'on est censé passer un bon moment.

« Excuse moi… Je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué…

\- Ouais… »

J'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule pour ça. Je veux juste profiter de lui et de m'amuser.

« Ok… Oui j'ai eu des nouvelles. Il est rentré de vacances et il va bien.

\- Oh.. Tu l'as vu ?

\- Hm… Oui.

\- Tu voulais pas venir au match avec lui ? »

Je lui donne un coup de coude. Parce que c'est bien ce que je fais, je suis là pour voir le match avec lui.

« Et j'ai dit que c'était avec toi que je voulais venir ! Et j'espère bien qu'on va en profiter !

\- Ok. Ça me va.

\- S'il te plaît, on parle plus de ça, juste basket, ok ?

\- Ok ok. Mais j'espère quand même que tu me feras suffisament confiance un jour pour me dire qui c'est !

\- _Yeah… I just need… Some time…_ »

… Pour détruire notre amitié.

On s'installe dans les gradins. Ce match est très attendu bien que ce soit un match amical en hors saison. Les fonds gagnés lors de cette rencontre seront reversés à des associations. On sent les joueurs détendus sur le parquet.

Et le spectacle est très intéressant. Les joueurs prennent des risques pour faire le _show_ ayant peu de pression pour gagner le match.

Aomine a un sourire immense sur le visage. Je sens sa jambe bouger nerveusement contre la mienne. Il est comme moi, il a juste envie de descendre sur le terrain et jouer.

On prend un plaisir évident, l'ambiance est survolté aussi bien sur le terrain que dans le public. Les joueurs sont vraiment contents d'être là et jouent avec plaisir.

« Faudrait qu'on fasse des matchs de charité avec les Vorpal »

Je souris à Aomine.

« Hm… Toi et moi rejouer dans la même équipe ?

\- Fais pas l'innocent Kagami… Je sais qu'tu as kiffer autant que moi. »

Oh oui j'ai adoré jouer avec lui. C'était différent évidemment. Ça n'avait pas la même saveur que de l'affronter. Mais c'était tout aussi plaisant.

« C'est vrai… Faudait qu'on en touche deux mots à Akashi… J'suis sûr que nous aussi on pourrait remplir des salles comme celle-là. »

Je sursaute quand la main d'Aomine se pose soudain sur ma cuisse pour attirer mon attention.

« Tain t'as vu cette action ?

\- Ou-ouais… j'ai vu. »

J'avais presque oublié à quel point je suis sensible à son contact.

Les prochains jours vont être compliqués. A l'image de cette soirée douce-amère.

Mais il est hors de question de renoncer… J'ai envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec Aomine.

Parce que je passe toujours de supers moments avec lui, même quand il m'énerve et qu'on se prend la tête.

Parce que, même s'il m'aime pas comme je l'aime, je sais qu'il est content de passer du temps avec moi aussi et c'est clairement pas pour me déplaire.

J'ai l'impression d'être son _number one,_ c'est amplement suffisant.


	18. 18 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 18/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews !

Et voici la fête tant attendue ! Enjoy ^^

* * *

**18 août**

**.**

Momoi est vraiment ravissante ce soir. Elle n'était pas prévenue de cette fête… Mais elle a dû se douter de quelque chose. Je crois que ses cinq lourdauds d'amis ne sont pas très doués pour garder les secrets surtout face à une femme de sa trempe. Il faut dire ce qui est. Momoi est une femme qui a de l'intuition et du génie.

Elle porte une jolie robe blanche à fleurs roses assorties à ses yeux et ses cheveux. (Ses cheveux sentent la rose d'ailleurs au cas où vous vous poseriez la question.) Le vêtement est cintrée à la taille mêtant en valeur ses formes féminines très avantageuses. Elle a encore une fois un décolleté qui fait rêver.

Elle est sublime, éblouissante. A tel point que toutes les filles présentes sont invisibles. Certes, il y en a peu. Elles sont quatre. Riko et trois autres dont j'ai oublié le nom. Des amies de Momoi visiblement. Mais clairement aucune n'égale la beauté de la reine de la soirée.

Et encore si Momoi n'avait que sa beauté pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et c'est ce qui fait d'elle une femme très intéressante.

A contre coeur je me vois dans l'obligation de cesser ma contemplation captivante pour reporter mon attention sur mon petit frère qui souffre un peu en ce moment. Son _crush_ a décidé de l'aider à s'auto-séduire, ignorant qu'il est l'heureux élu de son coeur, trop idiot qu'il est, et pour mener à bien sa mission il le harcèle de messages en tout genre et est même venu le squatter depuis hier jusqu'à une date encore indéterminée. La situation m'amuse un peu, pour tout dire, au vue de l'idiotie de l'heureux élu. Néanmoins, ce qui me chagrine c'est que malheureusement Taiga est vraiment très amoureux de cet Aho de malheur.

« Taiga ? Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ?

\- Je soupire pas…

\- Bien-sûr que tu soupires… I_t's again about him, isn't it _? »

Je cherche le fameux «_ him _» du regard et le voit en train de draguer une jolie brunette à bonnet D qui doit bien valoir celui de Momoi. Mais elle est tellement moins jolie. C'est encore quelque chose qui m'est assez incompréhensible que ce gars, absolument dingue des plus belles paires de seins, ne voit pas la beauté de Momoi. C'est comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle est si charmante.

Enfin revenons en à Aomine, puisque présentement c'est de lui dont il s'agit. Il est donc en train de parler à la brunette-a-big-boobs-beaucoup-moins-jolie-que-Momoi, -non j'ai pas trouver plus court pour l'identifier-, avec un regard et une posture de séducteur. Non mais c'est certain il est bel homme et il sait s'y prendre je dois le reconnaître. Il fait pas dans la subtilité, ni vraiment dans la finesse, mais c'est une technique qui fonctionne même si c'est loin d'être ma préférée. Je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre plus d'une fois. J'ai eu à une époque, avant de savoir que mon petit frère en pinçait pour lui, un concours connu de moi seul avec Aomine pour savoir qui en faisait succomber le plus. Et je dois avouer que c'était un adversaire intéressant même s'il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. Néanmoins, le concours est devenu nettement moins _fun_ ces derniers temps. Il semble ne plus trop s'intéresser à la drague. Quel dommage. Néanmoins, ce soir, il me faut constater que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

« Oh je vois… Mais tu connais Aomine quand il est devant une jolie fille, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher c'est dans sa nature. _Don't worry 'lil bro_. Tu es évidemment le seul qui importe pour lui ce soir.

\- _Just shup up please_. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

\- C'est vrai. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis sûr qu'il est amoureux de toi.

\- Bien-sûr. Alors pourquoi il parle à cette… fille avec ce sourire et toute son «_ awesomeness _». »

Je rigole ! Intérieurement évidemment. Taiga est définitivement complètement amoureux de cet idiot. Il n'a rien de si « génial » que ça.

« Juste une mauvaise habitude. Une jolie fille et il enclenche le mode drague. Mais tu sais… Le sourire qu'il a quand il te regarde est bien plus beau, plus sincère. Il est encore plus « génial » quand il est avec toi. »

_Priceless_ les rougeurs sur les joues de Taiga, j'adore.

« Arrête… C'est pas drôle.

\- Je veux pas être drôle. Je dis juste la vérité. »

Ouch… Je suis peut-être allé un peu trop loin. Il me jette un regard noir et blessé. J'aime trop le taquiner.

« _Sorry Taiga. I'm sorry…_

_\- Yeah. Sure you are._ »

Je soupire en le regardant s'éloigner les épaules rentrées. Mais je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Aomine était complètement à la ramasse quand ils se sont rencontrés. Il revit depuis qu'ils traînent ensemble et qu'ils ont enterré la hache de guerre. Et il considère Taiga comme son meilleur ami. Il a juste lui-même pas conscience qu'il est bien plus. La preuve en _live_… Taiga passe non loin d'Aomine et la fille à gros ballons et direct son regard est attiré par la tignasse rouge.

« Hey ! Kagami ! »

Intéressant, Taiga ne s'y attendait sûrement pas.

« Viens que je te présente ! »

Il a l'air tout gêné, il fait demi-tour, encore plus tendu qu'en s'éloignant de moi, c'est assez marrant à regarder. Je parie qu'Aomine va marquer son territoire attention… BINGO ! Il vient de passer son bras autour du cou de mon petit frère et le tient bien serrer contre lui, en affichant toujours son sourire commerciale à la meuf.

« Kagami je te présente, Sara. Sara, c'est Kagami Taiga notre hôte et mon meilleur pote. Sara c'est la nana de Wakamatsu ! »

Hilarant ! Taiga est rouge pivoine et Aomine n'a rien compris du tout. Enfin au moins, Taiga se détend.

* * *

Ces petits fours sont vraiment excellents. Taiga a passé sa journée d'hier à cuisiner avant l'arrivée d'Aomine pour lui réserver son dimanche. Ils sont allés ce matin acheter le cadeau de Momoi, faire un basket et ensuite finir d'organiser l'appartement avec Kuroko et Kise. Taiga m'a formellement interdit de m'incruster le matin. Il voulait être avec Aomine tout seul. Si c'est pas mignon.

Non vraiment. Taiga cuisine divinement bien.

« Yo !

\- Oh… Aomine. Salut.

\- Salut. J'peux te parler deux minutes ?

\- Hm… Oui vas-y. Ça t'embête pas si je déguste quelques amuses-gueules pendant que tu parles ? »

Il grimace. Mais il se retient de m'insulter, visiblement il a quelque chose à me demander.

« Vas-y fais donc.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je sais pour Kagami.

\- Tu sais quoi ? »

J'aime jouer les innocents. J'ai envie de l'entendre le dire. Il jette un regard autour de nous. C'est mignon, il essaie de rester discret.

« J'sais qu'il est homo.

\- Hm… Il m'a dit ça ouais.

\- Ok… Et j'sais aussi qu'y a un mec qui lui plaît grave… Mais qu'il ose pas le dire. »

Je prends le temps de mastiquer mon petit morceau de saucisson avant de répondre.

« Oui. Il a évoqué ça aussi.

\- C'est qui ? »

Je le regarde en silence. Je le laisse mijoter un peu. Je détourne le regard comme si je réfléchissais à une réponse. Je prend un autre amuse-gueule au crabe, ceux-là sont vraiment exquis. Je sens qu'il s'impatiente, mais il tient bon. C'est qu'il a vraiment envie de savoir dis donc.

« Je suis désolé Aomine. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

\- J'veux l'aider ! J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Je soupire. Je fais style ça m'ennuie. Je le fais patienter encore un peu. Ah j'adore ce petit jeu !

« Ecoute… Je peux pas trahir la confiance de Taiga. Tu comprends que c'est important n'est-ce pas ? La confiance ?

\- Oh m'parle pas comme à un demeuré ! Bien-sûr que j'sais.

\- Bien. »

Patiente encore un peu Aomine, j'adore te voir bouillir d'impatience.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais sur ce gars ?

\- Qu'il aime le basket. Et que Kagami joue régulièrement avec lui. Et qu'il est bon.

\- Je peux juste te dire ça… Des bons joueurs de basket… On en connaît pas tant que ça et y'en a un bel échantillon ici ce soir. »

Je lui jette un regard appuyé et je vois l'éclair de compréhension dans son regard.

« Il… Il est là ce soir ? »

Je lui souris, en posant ma main sur son épaule. Et je lui glisse en chuchotant.

« Ils ont passé presque toute la soirée ensemble. A plus tard Aomine. »

* * *

J'ai envie d'une bière. Le décapsuleur ? Il a été rangé où ?

« Oh Tatsuya ! »

Hm… Cette douce voix si délicieuse. Je me retourne, en souriant avec retenu pour regarder la plus belle femme de la soirée.

« Satsuki, quelle charmante surprise.

\- Oh oui en effet ! Surprenant de me voir à ma fête d'anniversaire !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je sais. »

Elle est vraiment ravissante et elle a tellement de réparti. Elle s'approche de moi en souriant. Je rêve où elle essaie de me faire du charme ? Elle a une idée derrière la tête.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de discuter avec toi ce soir.

\- Oh… Tout le monde est là pour toi, c'est normal tu es beaucoup solicitée.

\- Hm… C'est dommage je me faisais pourtant une joie de pouvoir échanger de nouveau avec toi. Notre discussion l'autre fois, a été très… instructive.

\- Ah oui ? Tu m'en diras tant.

\- J'ai quelques hypothèses à te soumettre aujourd'hui. Je peux ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Le garçon qui plaît à Kagamin. C'est Dai-chan n'est ce pas ? »

Je ne cille pas. Je me doutais qu'elle aurait compris elle.

« Perspicace comme toujours.

\- C'est un compliment ?

\- Clairement. Comment as-tu deviner ?

\- C'est assez évident. Et le fait que tu me questionnes au sujet de Dai-chan a fini de me convaincre. Je me doutais bien que tu ne venais pas me voir pour mes beaux yeux.

\- Pas seulement en effet. »

Je me mords la lèvre et regarde exagérément sa poitrine.

« Ton décolleté est lui aussi ravissant. »

Elle rit. Et son rire est comme une jolie musique à mes oreilles. Je deviendrais fleur bleue et dis donc moi. J'ai enfin mis la main sur le décapsuleur.

« En effet, j'avais besoin de quelques informations concernant Aomine. Néanmoins… J'ai trouvé notre conversation très intéressante et je serais vraiment ravi de pouvoir échanger de nouveau avec toi autour d'un café. »

Elle me sourit. Elle mordille légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Mignon. L'espace de quelques instants, on entrevoit la jeune femme de tout juste dix-huit ans encore si pure qu'elle est. Je suis trop fort je l'avais dit. Bien meilleur qu'Aomine. Evidemment, Momoi n'est pas une jeune femme facile à draguer, elle est trop intelligente pour se laisser embobiner. Un vrai challenge !

J'ai bien mérité ma bière tiens.

Quoi ?

La main délicate et sobrement manucurée de Momoi se pose sur la mienne. Elle est douce et chaude.

« Je crois que tu devrais reposer cette bière pour ce soir. »

Je la regarde sans comprendre. Ses yeux sont sombres et clairement malicieux et… Putain, elle me fait des avances ? Je manque d'en perdre mon impassibilité. Elle me suprend très agréablement.

« Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Vois-tu puisque Dai-chan dort ici et… Qu'il est souhaitable pour Kagamin qu'il reste. Je n'ai personne pour me raccompagner chez moi.

\- Oh je vois. Je n'ai pas de voiture pour te ramener.

\- Peu importe. Nous prendrons un taxi. Mais tu comprends bien qu'il est dangereux pour une fille seule de rentrer si tard le soir.

\- Effectivement. Je m'en voudrai de te laisser seule. Néanmoins, je devais passer la nuit ici…

\- Il va sans dire que je t'hébergerai évidemment.

\- … je croyais que tu avais du monde chez moi. Qu'il t'était impossible d'héberger Aomine. »

Elle affiche un visage exagérément étonné et innocent.

« Oh vraiment ? J'ai dit ça moi ? Non je pense que Aomine-san a mal compris ! Je lui ai dit que mes parents étaient partis passer quelques jours chez mes cousins et que donc je me retrouvais seule chez moi. C'est un regrettable malentendu. »

Oh quel génie ! Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie je suis en train de tomber amoureux. Je ris. Ouvertement. Mon masque d'impassibilité impossible à conserver plus longtemps. Que c'est intelligent, un coup de maître pour obliger Kagami à héberger Aomine et espérer les faire se réveiller un peu.

« Tu es machiavélique ! Respect !

\- Merci. Tatsuya. »

Elle caresse doucement ma main avant de la retirer et me fait un clin d'oeil en quittant la pièce dans un mouvement gracieux.

« A tout à l'heure. »

Je remets ma bière au frais.

* * *

Sans bière la soirée me semble un peu longue. Mais pour rien au monde je ne manquerai ce rendez-vous avec Satsuki. Nos regards se croisent régulièrement et elle m'adresse de mignon sourire en trempant délicatement ses lèvres dans un verre.

Taiga et Aomine sont encore ensemble. Ils discutent avec Kuroko, de je ne sais quoi qui les fait rire. Il va vraiment falloir qu'ils se rendent à l'évidence. Aomine n'a pratiquement pas lâché Taiga de la soirée, mais non seulement ça c'est qu'il le colle de très près. Je me rapproche d'eux alors que Kuroko s'éloigne.

« Ben tu veux que j'dorme où si c'est pas dans ton lit ? Y'a pas moyen que j'dorme avec Atsushi. J'ai déjà donné. Himuro est plus petit ça passera mieux ! »

Taiga semble paniquer un peu. Ça me fait rire.

« Bah tu peux dormir sur le canapé.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il se déplie même pas.

\- ça va tu vas pas faire ta mijorée pour une nuit et dès que Tatsuya et Murasakibara seront partis tu pourras te recoucher dans le lit de mon père !

\- Attends pourquoi ça t'gêne de dormir avec moi et pas avec Himuro ?! »

Aomine l'innocence même. Incroyable. Il fait une moue un peu vexée.

« Quoi ? Moi aussi j'sais qu't'es homo… J'm'en fous. J'sais qu't'es pas du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. J'vais finir par me vexer...

\- Mais ça a rien à voir... »

Bien-sûr ! Rien à voir !

« Alors donc ça pose pas de problème. Mais t'inquiète si Bogoss… Veut rester passer la nuit, je me ferais un plaisir de lui laisser ma place. »

Intéressant. Ce serait marrant s'il pouvait conclure cette nuit. N'est-ce pas ?


	19. 19 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 19/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance - Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité pour cette petite fic de l'été:)

Je crois que le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plu. Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire aussi du PdV d'Himuro !

Je sais que vous attendez tous de savoir ce qui s'est passé durant la nuit…

Have fun !

* * *

**19** **août**

**.**

Kise ? Shintarou ? Le gars de Seirin là… Kiyo-machin ? Qui sait bordel ? Je vois pas. Himuro a dit qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée avec bogoss. Mais j'suis resté beaucoup avec Kagami et j'ai capté personne. Peut-être Kuroko… Nan pas Kuroko.

En tout cas, c'est pas quelqu'un avec qui il passe plus de temps qu'avec moi.

J'ai peut-être pas intérêt à l'aider à conclure, j'ai pas très envie qu'il n'ait plus de temps pour moi. Et puis, j'ai pas très envie de le voir faire des mamours à l'un d'eux. Non en fait, pire que ça… ça me ferait grave chier.

Non. J'ai pas arrêté d'utiliser Kagami pour me masturber. Et j'ai de plus en plus envie de coucher avec lui… Et ça me fait de plus en plus chier de savoir qu'il y a un mec qu'il kiffe.

« Yo !

\- Yo. Désolé. Hm… J'suis prêt.

\- Pourquoi t'es gêné comme ça ?! J't'ai dit que ça m'posait pas de problèmes.

\- A moi ça m'en pose.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un… Sauf Himuro.

\- T'inquiète j'ferais attention à pas prendre toute la place. Et même si tu viens me faire un câlin dans la nuit promis j'te fouterai pas des coups de lattes. »

En fait, au contraire même, ça m'dirait bien.

J'crois que j'aimerai bien te monopoliser totalement Kagami, que tu n'aies d'yeux que pour moi comme moi je ne vois plus que toi. On s'éclate bien ensemble non ? On s'entend bien.

Si tu pouvais être amoureux de moi… Putain. Ce serait le pied !

« Mais si tu t'approches trop de moi. Je me gênerai pas ! Ok ? »

Ah… Zut ça je promets pas par contre.

« Ok. Ok. Allez viens te coucher. Il est déjà quatre heures du mat'… J'suis mort.

\- Au fait, ça te dérange pas qu'Himuro ait raccompagné Momoi ? »

Il plaisante là ? Je rigole.

« Oh non t'inquiète ! Je sais qu'elle a des vues sur lui depuis un moment. Je lui souhaite bien du courage.

\- Oh d'accord.

\- T'as l'air étonné ?

\- Ben… J'pensais que tu étais plus… Protecteur que ça.

\- Ah te méprends pas ! S'il la fait souffrir j'lui refais le portrait. Mais… Déjà il faut qu'il arrive à la pécho. Et crois moi… Connaissant Satsu elle va le faire patienter. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien convaincue qu'il est sérieux. Elle va le faire mariner. 'Tain j'ai hâte d'assister à ça. »

Kagami rigole à côté de moi. Il est beau quand il sourit. Je me tourne vers lui. J'en profite pour le mater un peu. Il est allongé sur le dos et regarde le plafond. Il reste silencieux, un peu. J'pense qu'il sait que je le regarde mais il ose rien dire.

« Hey Aomine…

\- Hm ?!

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'être là… J'm'éclate avec toi alors… Merci t'es un super pote.

\- Arf… ça fait un peu remerciement d'adieu… Genre tu prévois que ça se termine bientôt. Tu comptes parler à Bogoss c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Je pense… Je sais pas encore quand… M-mais… p'tet avant la fin des vacances tu vois.

\- Hm… T'as promis de me réserver ta soirée du trente-un… Tant que ça tient toujours.

\- T'inquiète, si tu veux toujours qu'on la passe ensemble. J'tiendrais ma promesse.

\- Ok. »

J'ai l'impression que mon estomac se contracte, comme si d'un coup il avait décidé de diviser sa taille par deux. Il va lui parler et Kagami est un mec tellement bien… C'est obligé que ça se passe bien. Mais si c'est pas le cas, je serais là pour lui.

L'odeur de Kagami est partout dans ce lit. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

« Kagami.

\- Hm ?

\- J'suis sûr que ça va bien se passer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu lui diras. J'suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. T'es un mec super. Tu peux faire tourner _gay_, le plus hétéro des hétéros. »

Il rit doucement.

« N'importe quoi… Mais, merci.

\- Pas de quoi mec.

\- Allez. J'éteins la lumière.

\- Ok. "

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis collé au dos de Kagami. Il dort encore, il est au bord du lit, comme s'il avait essayé de s'éloigner de moi.

Bah d'accord ça fait plaisir.

Enfin… moi j'ai super bien dormi. Ouais, j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi en étant pas dans mon lit, ni seul.

Je redresse la tête. Ah ouais… Il est que dix heures. Tu m'étonnes que je suis encore crevé. C'est la lumière du jour qui m'a réveillée. Les volets sont pas entièrement opaque. Zut…

Je me cache contre la nuque de Kagami et me rendors très vite.

* * *

Je suis seul dans le lit cette fois. Oh la vache. Il est seize heures ?! Ah ouais… J'ai vraiment super bien dormi avec Kagami. J'ai mega envie de pisser. Je me lève en caleçon et rejoins les toilettes. Seize heures ? Murasakibara et Himuro doivent déjà être dans le train pour Akita.

Je me lave les mains et je rejoins le salon.

« Yo !

\- Oh salut! Bien dormi ?

\- Ah trop bien ! J'devrais dormir avec toi plus souvent !

\- Baka ! T'as faim ?

\- Ouais. J'suis affamé. »

Kagami me sert des restes et je l'observe discrètement. Il a l'air plutôt reposé.

« Et toi t'as bien dormi ? »

Il rougit. Mignon.

« Tu as pris un peu toute la place mais… J'ai bien dormi. »

ça c'est bon à savoir !

« Murasakibara et Himuro te passent le bonjour.

\- Alors comment s'est passé la nuit d'Himuro ?

\- Il était ravi. Il a quasiment pas dormi apparemment. »

Je regarde Kagami. Hm… Satsuki est encore vierge. Et je sais qu'elle est pas prête de le faire avec le premier venu.

« Ils ont fait quoi ?

\- Discuter. Toute la nuit !

\- ça m'étonne pas d'elle.

\- Ben… Honnêtement… ça m'étonne d'Himuro.

\- Bah Himuro il ira pas la forcée…

\- Non mais… Ils se sont même pas embrassés !

\- Je te l'ai dit ! Elle va le faire languir le pauvre ! A voir s'il arrive à faire abstinence d'ici à ce qu'elle lui cède. Elle ne tolèrera pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs en attendant de l'obtenir.

\- Hm… J'lui en toucherai deux mots au cas où... »

* * *

« Faut qu'tu tâtes le terrain pour savoir s'il est vraiment purement hétéro.

\- Comment ?

\- Ben… Tu lui demandes…

\- Genre… Comme ça : Hey Aomine dis moi, t'as déjà penser à te taper un mec ?

\- Ouais comme ça. Très bien.

\- Je vois. Et donc tu répondrais quoi à ma question ?

\- Oui. »

***CLING***

« ça va Kagami ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

\- Hm… Ouais. C'est rien. Juste un couteau qui est tombé.

\- Va pas te blesser…

\- T-t'es sérieux ? T'as déjà envisagé de coucher avec un gars ?

\- Bah… Disons que j'ai déjà mater du porno _gay_ et que… J'ai trouvé ça intéressant.

\- Oh…

\- Bon oui. J'ai clairement envie d'essayer.

\- Ok.

\- T'as déjà… Couché avec un gars ?

\- Hm… Non. »

Oh putain… Pourquoi ça me réjouit autant ? Non en fait je sais. Je suis content de savoir que personne ne l'a encore touché !

J'pourrais être… Le premier et le seul. Si… Si j'arrive à le convaincre de sortir avec moi quand Bogoss lui aura brisé le coeur.

Putain… Non c'est pas bien de profiter de la faiblesse d'un pote comme ça. En plus, Bogoss il lui brisera pas le coeur… C'est juste pas possible de laisser passer sa chance avec un mec comme Kagami.

« Oh d'accord. Et euh… ça te tente donc j'imagine.

\- Oui.

\- Plutôt dessus ou dessous ?

\- Aomine…

\- Oh ça va… On peut bien discuter cul non ? »

Kagami soupire. Je devrais pas lui poser ces questions, ça va juste me donner encore plus envie de coucher avec lui. Mais… Bordel j'ai trop envie de savoir !

« Ok… Ok…

\- Alors ?

\- Les deux. Disons que… Avec le mec que j'ai-… qui m'plaît… Dessous ça m'va.

\- Ohh… Ouais j'vois… »

Quel chanceux ce Bogoss… Bon… Il veut peut-être la jouer Satsuki, se donner qu'à quelqu'un qui vaut le coup et dont il est vraiment amoureux. Si Bogoss le repousse, il serait tellement con de le faire, je vais avoir du taf.

« Et toi ?

\- Hm ?! Oh… J'ai envisagé que dessus pour l'instant. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi plus loin. »

Mais… Avec toi Kagami, j'pourrai être tout ce que tu veux en fait. Le silence s'installe. C'est pas gênant les silences avec Kagami. C'est cool. Mais je le brise quand même.

« Faut vraiment qu't'organises un _date_ avec Bogoss.

\- Quel genre ?

\- J'sais pas. C'est toi qui le connaît. Tu peux l'emmener au ciné… Il aime les films ?

\- Hm… Pas sûr qu'il kiffe les salles de cinéma. T'aimerais toi ?

\- Nan. J'préfère mater des films dans ton canap. Hm… La mer ?

\- La mer ?

\- Tu devrais lui apprendre le surf.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai pas surfé depuis un moment. Et… T'as déjà surfé toi ?

\- Une ou deux fois pas plus… Mais c'était bien sympa ouais.

\- Cool…

\- ….

\- … Ça t'dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ?

\- Hm… A la mer tu veux dire ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu devrais inviter b-

\- C'est avec toi qu'j'ai envie de passer du temps là…

\- OK !:)

\- Demain ?

\- Là comme ça direct ?

\- Ben ouais, tant que tu es là… Y'a des bons spots à côté de Tokyo. On se réserve une nuit dans un camping. On prend le train demain matin et on rentre après-demain soir… ça nous laisse deux jours de surf. »

Ce mec est vraiment taré ! C'est pour ça que je l'aime. Je ris.

« T'es dingue Kagami ! Mais t'sais quoi ? C'est c'que je kiffe chez toi !

\- Et moi ce que j'kiffe… C'est qu'tu m'suives dans mon délire !

\- Surf et basket.

\- Et basket. _Of course._ »


	20. 20 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 20/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité pour cette petite fic de l'été:)

Je sais que vous êtes déçues de ne pas avoir eu de rapprochement lors de la nuit d'anniversaire de Momoi. Mais… ça aurait été tellement cliché et trop facile;)

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour cette nuit où ne s'est rien passé… ainsi que pour celui d'aujourd'hui;)

Oh et pour rire… y'a un p'tit bonus à la fin. (Merci Futae;))

* * *

**20 août**

**.**

J'aurai bien voulu squatter encore le lit de Kagami, mais évidemment il avait déjà changé les draps du lit de son père… Pas d'excuses pour dormir avec lui.

Enfin, là vu la tente rikiki qu'on a pour dormir… Je me demande même si on va rentrer tous les deux dedans.

On a pris le train ce matin. J'me lève rarement aussitôt, fallait vraiment que ce soit pour un _date_ avec Kagami.

Oui je sais c'est PAS un _date_, mais merde laissez moi rêver un peu !

Donc on a pris le train tôt, on avait tout préparé hier. On mange notre petit déjeuner dans le train. Taiga a même prévu du café chaud dans un thermos. Ce mec est parfait…

Je lui dis. Il rougit. C'est mignon. Désolé Bogoss… Mais je compte bien mettre à profit ces deux jours pour tenter ma chance. Après tout c'est avec moi qu'il veut passer du temps en ce moment. Ça veut dire que j'compte un peu pour lui aussi.

.

[Moi – 09h08]

Oi Satsu. Ça va ? J'ai appris qu'tu avais passé une super nuit avec Himuro.

[Satsu – 09h10]

Salut Dai-chan ! Oh oui ! C'était génial ! Ça confirme que… Il me plaît. J'étais à deux doigts de le laisser m'embrasser.

[Moi – 09h12]

Je le plains il sait pas ce qui l'attend !

[Satsu – 09h13]

Rohhh t'es méchant Dai-chan ! Et ta nuit à toi ?

[Moi – 09h14]

Bien… Très bien. Au fait, je voulais juste te prévenir. On part deux jours faire du surf avec Kagami.

[Satsu – 09h15]

Ok. Amusez-vous bien !

[Moi – 09h16]

Merci.

.

Taiga somnole à côté de moi. On dirait qu'il fait tout pour ne pas s'endormir sur mon épaule. Notre train arrive dans une petite vingtaine de minutes maintenant. Je joue encore avec mon téléphone. Je suis trop nerveux pour réussir à me poser.

Merde.

J'envoie un dernier message à Satsuki j'ai besoin de lui dire à elle. Je sais qu'elle me jugera pas, qu'elle m'engueulera pas, qu'elle me fera pas la morale. Elle me connaît. Elle sait.

.

[Moi – 09h20]

Le train arrive bientôt.

[Moi – 09h21]

Je suis amoureux de Kagami.

.

Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je veux pas qu'elle me dise maintenant le nom de Bogoss, mais je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas de toute façon. A ce stade, je veux l'apprendre de Kagami lui-même. Ou le faire changer d'avis avant, même si, si je savais contre qui je me bats ce serait peut-être plus facile.

Mais à défaut de pouvoir l'avoir comme je veux. Je voudrai au moins qu'il me fasse suffisamment confiance pour pouvoir me le dire.

.

[Satsu – 09h22]

Je sais. Profite-bien de ces deux jours. Je compte sur toi pour revenir avec une bonne nouvelle.

[Moi – 09h23]

Quelle genre ?

[Satsu – 09h24]

genre : ça y est j'suis plus puceau du cul !

[Moi – 09h25]

SATSUKI !

[Satsu – 09h26]

Enfin, t'es pas obligé de coucher tout de suite non plus. Ça te changerait un peu de patienter.

[Moi – 09h27]

J'peux pas le faire avec un texto… mais je le pense très fort.

[Satsu – 09h28]

Moi aussi je t'aime. Amuses-toi bien.

.

Je souris. Faut avouer qu'au moins ce petit échange avec Satsuki m'a pas mal détendu. Une voix dans les haut-parleurs du train nous informe qu'on est bientôt arrivé à notre destination. Kagami ouvre les yeux.

« Bien dormi ?

\- Hm… ça a été. On arrive ?

\- Yep. »

* * *

« T'es sérieux ? »

Taiga me regarde gêné, écarlate et puis s'énerve.

« Ben j'ai pas mieux désolé ! J'l'utilisais avec mon père quand j'étais au collège ! Tu peux t'payer une chambre d'hôtel si tu préfères ! »

J'explose de rire.

« Tant que… Le… »

J'ai du mal à parler tellement j'suis mort de rire.

« Le matelas… rentre… ça le f'ra. »

Lui qui voulait pas dormir avec moi dans son lit _king size_. On va être bien là. Au pire que je pourrai tenter un rapprochement dans la nuit. Je me reprends parce que je vois bien qu'il est vexé et c'est pas le but.

« C'est juste que… Tu voulais tellement pas qu'on dorme ensemble et là… Limite on va devoir s'empiler tellement c'est p'tit ! »

***AIE***

Il m'a violemment frappé le bras.

« C'est pour toi que j'disais ça ! Me coller au corps d'un beau mec moi ça m'dérange pas !

\- Beau mec ? »

Je lui adresse un grand sourire. J'aime bien l'entendre dire que je suis beau.

« Désolé Taiga. Fait pas la gueule. Et vraiment moi ça m'dérange pas de cou-dormir avec toi. »

Oups… Il a capté mon lapsus ? Il s'est calmé d'un coup et détourne le regard.

« Taiga ? C'est bizarre… De t'entendre m'appeler comme ça…

\- Oh… Euh… Ouais. »

Mince j'avais pas fait attention.

« Hm… ça te gêne ?

\- Non. J'aime bien. »

ça devrait pas être autorisé d'être aussi mignon pour un mec. J'ai juste envie de me jeter sur lui et de commencer notre séjour par la nuit dans cette minuscule toile de tente.

Je souris. Parce que quand même je suis content qu'il me donne l'autorisation de l'appeler par son prénom.

« Tu peux m'appeler Daiki hein ?! »

Vu comme mon coeur s'affole présentement dans ma cage thoracique, je dirais que… J'en ai très envie BORDEL !

« Ok Daiki. »

Oh putain ! Il est où ce cupidon de malheur ?! Ce 'Daiki' timide me transperce le coeur.

Non vraiment, c'est juste pas possible d'être aussi mignon.

« Prêt pour le surf ? »

Il a déjà sa planche sous le bras et le même sourire que quand on se prépare pour un basket. J'ai hâte de le voir sur les vagues.

* * *

La sensation des vagues est grisante. On glisse à une vitesse hallucinante. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Taiga. Mais c'est génial !

Je suis obligé de faire une pause. Je n'ai pas suffisamment l'habitude alors je le regarde faire. Il est beau. Il gère comme un malade. Apparemment, il a surfé des années à L.A. Ce sourire qu'il affiche quand il a fini une vague. Ses yeux étincellent comme lors de nos échanges au basket.

Oh putain… Mon estomac se contracte violemment encore. Il est beau, attirant. Il a défait sa combinaison. Son corps musclé, doré par le soleil et brillant de gouttelettes d'eau. Le sel et l'eau qui plaque ses cheveux. Les gouttes d'eau qui dévalent le long de ses temps jusqu'à son torse, sa respiration légèrement haletante.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Là. Au milieu de cette plage. J'ai envie de l'embrasser de caresser sa peau humide et collante de sel. Je veux palper son corps incroyablement musclé. Je veux agripper ses cheveux et respirer son air.

J'ai même pas des pensées sexuelles.

Je veux juste l'embrasser et le toucher un peu.

Juste ça.

Je veux qu'il soit à moi.

« ça va ?

\- Bien et toi ? Tu te fais plaisir ?

\- Carrément ! »

Il rigole. Il s'assied sur la serviettes à côté de moi et tape doucement dans mon épaule.

« Tu m'passes la bouteille s'il te plaît ? »

Je m'exécute. C'est cliché mais… Je veux être le goulot de cette bouteille.

« En fait… J'crois que la mer c'est pas une bonne idée pour un d_ate_. »

Je le regarde surpris. C'est bizarre que ce soit lui qui amène le sujet.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Ben je surfes et toi tu restes sur la plage… On partage pas quoi.

\- On s'en fout tant qu'on s'éclate non ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu profites ?

\- Promis. J'ai pas ton endurance pour le surf. Mais je vais m'améliorer, pour pouvoir te suivre. En attendant c'est vraiment sympa de te regarder. Et si bogoss te dit le contraire c'est que c'est un con. J'suis vraiment content d'être là avec toi Taiga. »

Il reste silencieux. Je sens qu'il est un peu gêné.

« Merci Daiki. »

Je crois que je vais mettre du temps à m'habituer.

« Baka ! »

Je lui donne un coup d'épaule gentil.

« Garde des forces pour le basket quand même hein ?

\- T'inquiète j'ai toujours des forces pour t'affronter sur un terrain ! »

* * *

« Et ce gars il est vraiment fort au basket ? Plus fort que moi ? »

Allongés dans la tente, on est claqué de notre journée. Mais j'suis trop nerveux pour m'endormir. Je sens le corps chaud de Taiga contre le mien. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai posé cette question maintenant comme ça, alors qu'il était probablement sur le point de s'endormir.

On a passé une journée parfaite. C'est comme si j'ai pas envie qu'elle se termine. Il est presque minuit. On se prévoit encore une grosse journée demain.

Il me tourne le dos. J'aime pas ça. C'est peut-être pour ça aussi. Pour attirer son attention. Il ne répond pas. Il dort peut-être finalement.

« C'est le seul qui peut te battre.

\- Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi ! »

Putain. Je sais pas qui c'est ce gars… Même si je le connais, je le déteste déjà. D'abord, Taiga l'aime et en plus il pense qu'il peut me battre au basket ? Pas moyen ! Y'a que moi qui peut me battre… ou Kagami peut-être mais jamais je lui dirai.

« Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez ce gars ?

\- Tu veux dire en dehors du fait qu'il est beau et sexy ?

\- Ouais.

\- Sa générosité. Son basket. Sa franchise. Sa fidélité. Sa sollicitude. Ses conneries... Il peut être un vrai connard parfois mais ce n'est jamais méchant. Son sourire... Il en avare sauf quand on joue au basket.

\- J'peux toujours pas savoir son nom ?

-…

\- Sérieux... Il a quoi de plus que moi bordel ?!

\- _W-what_?! »

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Avec cette voix misérable, désespérée ? Il se remet sur le dos et me regarde étonné, halluciné… Dégoûté ?

« Désolé... J'aurai pas dû dire ça... C'est juste... Je t'avais dis que tu pouvais faire tourner homo n'importe quel hetero… Vraiment. Tu devrais tenté ta chance avec ce gars…

\- Daiki.

\- huh?! »

... J'ai mon coeur qui va exploser dans ma poitrine... Comment c'est possible de prononcer mon prénom avec autant de... De... Je sais pas... Mais de ce truc qui me fait juste tombé amoureux encore plus de lui.

« Son prénom... Au seul qui peut te battre... C'est Daiki. »

* * *

**Bonus final :**

Je vous mets là, la version de Futae de ce dernier dialogue entre Aomine et Kagami, parce que juste j'étais morte de rire et fallait que je partage ^^

Aomine : "J'EN ETAIS SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR TU KIFFES KISE !

Kagami, dépité : "QUOI !? MAIS NAAAN !"

Aomine : "Midorima, alors ?"

Kagami : "non plus !"

Aomine : "Mura ? Akashi ?"

Kagami : "toujours pas !"

Aomine : "... me dis pas Tetsu !"

Kagami : "..."

Aomine : "...MAIS JE LES AI TOUS DIT LA !"

Kagami : "BAH C'EST AUCUN DE CEUX LA ! Mais il fait partie de la GoM"

Aomine : "Satsu alors ? Je sais qu'elle est masculine mais quand même ! C'est pas un mec !"

Kagami : "... j'abandonne"

Kagami : "CEST TOI ! TOI TETE DE COUILLON !"

Aomine : "BAH FALLAIT LE DIRE !"

Kagami : "j'ai cru que tu te reconnaitrais !"

Aomine : "c'est mieux quand c'est toi qui le dis Kagami"


	21. 21 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 21/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité pour cette petite fic de l'été:)

Je m'excuse pour le suspens insoutenable que je vous ai fait subir !:)

Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps voilà la réaction de Daiki !

Have fun !

* * *

**21 août**

**.**

« Son prénom... Au seul qui peut te battre... C'est Daiki. »

Mon cœur semble perdre les pédales et bat comme un dingue dans ma poitrine. Pourtant après ce que vient de dire Aomine… Je devrais pouvoir me détendre. Ça veut dire qu'il ressent la même chose que moi hein ? Ou alors c'est justement à cause de ce qu'il vient de dire que mon corps s'affole encore plus.

Il ne dit rien. Je me suis trompé ? J'ai mal compris ?

Il se redresse. Il me regarde. Il a l'air un peu perdu. Il se tient sur un coude calé contre mes côtes. Foutu tente trop étroite, il est beaucoup trop proche.

J'aurai bien aimé qu'il reste allongé contre moi. C'était intime. C'était agréable. Et son visage n'était pas aussi près du mien. Je me sens rougir évidemment devant son regard.

« C'est... Moi ?!

\- Ouais…

\- T'es sérieux ?! Après tout ce que je te dis depuis trois semaines t'avais pas encore capté que tu pouvais me le dire ? T'avais si peu confiance en moi ? »

Je comprends sa colère, sa déception. Maintenant ça me semble absurde. Mais quelques instants plutôt encore j'étais pétrifié de peur.

« _I'm so sorry _Aomin-

\- Daiki.

-... D-dai. Je suis désolé... Je voulais pas te perdre, je voulais pas risqué de perdre ce qu'on a… »

Aomine me regarde, je crois toujours un peu déçu. Je m'en veux. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi.

« J'peux t'embrasser ? »

Quoi ?! Là comme ça ? M-mais... Mon visage me brûle, mon cœur recommence sa course folle. Il se rapproche. On était déjà si proche l'un de l'autre, comment peut-il encore s'avancer sans pour autant me toucher ? Je sens juste son souffle, son haleine mentholé caresser mon visage.

J'en ai rêvé.

Mon premier baiser avec Daiki.

Mon premier baiser tout court.

Mais maintenant qu'il est à portée de bouche, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Il s'arrête. Il est si proche. J'halète. Je suis incapable de bouger. Il m'observe. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'asphyxier. J'ai envie de me cacher tellement son regard est pesant, comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées.

Je n'entends plus le bruit des vagues qui nous berçait tout à l'heure. Mon cœur fait un vacarme assourdissant dans mes oreilles à tel point que je ne suis pas sûr de l'entendre s'il disait encore quelque chose.

Je ne sens plus le vent, qui commençait à me faire frissonner en s'engouffrant dans la tente par la porte rester ouverte. C'est le souffle chaud de Daiki contre mes lèvres qui à présent me fait trembler.

« Hey… Détends-toi… »

Sa voix est douce. Malgré le bruit parasite de mon pouls, j'arrive à distinguer ses mots. Je suis rassuré ahah. Mais toujours nerveux.

Son ton est si doux, caressant, prévenant. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu comme ça. Si tendre qu'il me donne envie de fermer les yeux et de me blottir contre lui.

Et je les ferme. Je respire calmement et j'essaie de me détendre comme il me l'a demandé. Il ne bouge pas. Il m'observe toujours. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas me brusquer. Je suis à la fois étonné qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de prévenance et à la fois… Pas du tout. C'est Daiki, je crois que j'ai toujours su qu'il avait ça en lui derrière ses airs de je-m'en-foutisme.

Il murmure sur le même ton.

« C'est ton premier baiser ? »

Je hoche la tête. J'ai l'impression que mes joues rougissent encore plus.

« Tu sais… Moi non plus j'ai jamais embrassé de garçon avant... »

Quel idiot ! Je laisse échapper un petit rire et j'entrouvre les yeux.

« Taiga… Je peux t'embrasser ? »

J'ai l'impression que mon estomacs fait des bonds. « Taiga ». _Fuck_… J'aime définitivement quand il m'appelle par mon prénom… Et encore plus de cette façon.

« …Ok... »

Il se penche. J'ai l'impression qu'il parcourt encore des kilomètres alors qu'il était si près. Je ferme les yeux, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Un réflexe. Et il vient doucement posé ses lèvres entrouvertes contre les miennes. Elles sont chaudes, douces et légèrement humides. Et c'est reparti pour un coup de _speed_ dans ma poitrine. Daiki est aussi efficace que des exercices de cardio. C'est juste un baiser. J'en ai rêvé des millions de fois, j'en ai eu envie au moins un millions de fois plus. Et pourtant…

Je dois être fatigué vraiment parce que…

Je trouve ça vraiment bon. Vraiment très bon. Et c'est juste un baiser _soft_, on n'est pas au stade du _french kiss_. Il ne fait que presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et pourtant, le contact est si agréable.

Doux, tendre.

Et surtout, salvateur.

Je ne rêve pas.

Aomine a bien dit ce qu'il a dit.

Aomine est vraiment en train de m'embrasser.

J'ai tellement passé de temps à nier cette possibilité.

Il maintient une légère pression quelques instants qui me paraissent à la fois extrêmement longs et bien trop courts.

Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer pendant tout ce temps.

Je me sens vidé de toutes mes forces.

Je veux qu'il recommence. Mais je suis incapable de lui demander.

Mon corps semble être empli d'un liquide chaud qui semble vouloir déborder, ma poitrine est prise dans un étau asphyxiant à la fois agréable et déroutant. Je suis perdu.

_I'm a mess. _

Je crois que je tremble un peu.

Et le liquide déborde vraiment…

« Tu pleures ?! C'était pas bon ? »

_What ?!_

_Shit. _Il a raison. Je chiale. Putain.

« _No… No… It's just… I don't know. I don't understand. I'm a total mess… And I'm relieved. I think. And… And… Happy. I can't believe, that all of this is real._ »

Il repousse ma main qui tente d'essayer mes larmes, pas très efficacement, en riant doucement. Ce n'est pas moqueur. Ce n'est pas méchant. C'est un rire amusé et heureux.

« Bien que ce soit très sexy. Tu sais que je comprends qu'à moitié quand tu parles _english _? Mais je pense que j'ai capté l'essentiel. »

Il me sourit.

_Oh fuck … He's so beautiful._

« Je peux t'embrasser encore ? Pour te prouver que tout est réel ?

\- _Yeah… You don't have to ask…_

_\- _Sérieux mec… C'est parce que t'es tout ému que tu t'mets à parler anglais comme ça ? »

Ça le fait rire. J'ai pas vraiment calculé… Juste des fois. Je me sens plus à l'aise à dire les choses en anglais.

« C'est putain de sexy… J'ai hâte que tu me parles anglais au pieu... »

Son regard est dévorant. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite gazelle dans la savane qui va se faire bouffer par un fauve. J'en frissonne.

Je me sens à la fois attiré par ce regard et effrayé.

« Relax Tai. J'ai pas l'intention de griller les étapes. Ok ?! »

Il me sourit et vient enfin m'embrasser de nouveau. Encore une fois, ses lèvres se posent juste sur les miennes. Tendres, chaudes. Si agréables.

Il m'embrasse encore.

Puis encore.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai agrippé son t-shirt et je crois que moi aussi je l'embrasse.

Une de ses mains vient prudemment se poser sur mon ventre. Elle irradie d'une douce chaleur et caresse mes abdominaux à travers mon vêtement.

Nos lèvres continuent à jouer les unes contres les autres. Nos souffles forment un drôle de mélange menthe et café.

Et puis, sa langue vient gentiment caresser mes lèvres.

Je frissonne. Je suis un peu surpris mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Au contraire.

Alors, on passe au stade du _french kiss_ ?

Je suis moins tendu. Juste je savoure. Le goût d'Aomine, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, sa tendresse.

Je me laisse guider.

Je laisser Aomine mener la danse.

Sa langue caresse la mienne, d'abord doucement, comme s'il craignait de me brusquer.

Sa sollicitude me rassure.

Ce baiser me donne chaud. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. _It's so good. It's so fucking good._

Je sens qu'Aomine veut s'éloigner, mais j'essaie de le retenir. Relevant la tête pour suivre son mouvement et rester accroché à ses lèvres.

Il me laisse faire, je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres.

Il finit par vraiment rompre le baiser. Je suis essoufflé, je me sens bien, comme dans une douce torpeur. J'ai envie de l'embrasser encore.

Il me sourit et me taquine. Mais je vois dans son regard que ma réaction lui plaît.

« Tu deviens accro Tai-ga... »

Je glisse ma main sur sa nuque pour le faire taire et l'obliger à m'embrasser de nouveau. Il n'essaie pas de fuir.

Ses cheveux sont doux. Je prend confiance. Je glisse mon bras dans son dos, je le touche. Je pose mes mains sur lui. Je l'explore.

_It's so amazing. I love him. _

Il continue de masser mon ventre. Mon t-shirt se soulève et ses doigts touchent ma peau nue. Je frissonne. J'ai l'impression d'être hyper sensible. Je ne le repousse pas, il glisse franchement sa main sous mon vêtement. Je le repousse doucement un peu effrayé.

« D-dai ?

\- Hey… Tout va bien Taiga. Je t'ai dit que je grillerais pas les étapes. J'irai pas plus que ça pour l'instant… Ok ?

\- Ok. »

Il m'embrasse de nouveau tendrement. Il masse doucement mes abdos. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les contracter par réflexe. Des frissons remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je suis bien là. Je voudrais que jamais cet échange ne s'arrête. Je profite sans réfléchir d'un instant où nos lèvres se séparent pour murmurer.

« _I love you Daiki._ »

Et je le sens différent. Il ne s'arrête pas de m'embrasser, ni de me toucher. Mais il a eu comme un temps d'hésitation. Et j'ai la sensation qu'il est un peu distant malgré notre proximité physique.

Notre premier baiser.

Notre premier rendez-vous.

Lui dire que je l'aime était certainement prématuré.

C'est une règle pourtant.

Même si Daiki est mon premier petit ami et que j'ai aucune expérience. Je me suis renseigné quand même un peu.

Même si tout est totalement différent de tout ce que j'avais pu prévoir. Par exemple, j'avais jamais envisagé de lui avouer que j'étais pas juste puceau mais totalement inexpérimenté sur la question de l'amour.

Je connais quand même quelques règles de base.

Règle numéro un : Ne pas dire « je t'aime » au premier rendez-vous, au risque de faire fuir son partenaire.

Je me suis laissé emporté. Je ne réfléchissais plus.

Mais pourtant il savait que je l'aimais… On en parle depuis des jours… Mais le dire comme ça j'imagine que c'est encore différent.

Après tout on a fait que s'embrasser.

Il a embrassé des tas de filles déjà. Il a même déjà coucher avec plusieurs filles.

Mais moi je suis un garçon.

Est-ce que maintenant ça le dégoûte ?

« Mon premier petit ami » ? Vraiment ?

Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

Je n'aurai jamais dû lui dire que je l'aime.

C'est prise de conscience me refroidit un peu. J'ose pas lui demander. J'arrête de l'embrasser pour le regarder. J'ai resserré mes doigts sur ses vêtements. Est-ce qu'il va me fuir maintenant ?

Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son regard. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il a l'air un peu… perdu ?

Je crispe un peu plus mes doigts sur son t-shirt. Et je souffle, avec une fêlure dans la voix.

« Dai ?

\- Taiga.

_\- Are you ok ?_

_\- I'm fine._

_\- Really ?_

\- Yeah… C'est juste… On me l'avait jamais dit avant. C'est… fort.

\- …

\- Non. Hey ! Ça me fait plaisir hein ?! Vraiment ! Vraiment !

\- Vraiment…

\- Ouais vraiment. _Really !_ »

Il détourne le regard, gêné.

« Je suis désolé. Je voudrais te le dire aussi… Mais… C'est pas facile. Je l'ai jamais dit… »

Je rougis de nouveau je crois.

« T'excuse pas… T'inquiète. T'as pas à le dire. OK ? J'aurai pas dû le dire c'était un peu… Euh… _too much_ ?

\- Oui mais non… J'suis content qu'tu me l'aies dit. Et ça me dérange pas que tu le redises. Ok ?

\- Ok. »

Je le regarde. J'ai envie de l'embrasser encore. Mais cet échange nous a un peu couper dans notre élan et puis, j'ai encore quelque chose à lui demander.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

\- Évidemment ! »

Il fait une moue vexée ? Déçue ?

« Tu crois que j'embrasse le premier mec venu comme ça juste pour le fun ?

\- T'as jamais fait ça avec une meuf ?

\- Si. Mais c'est pas pareil ! T'es mon meilleur pote avant tout… Alors j'ai pas l'intention de te manquer de respect en jouant avec toi ! Si j'l'ai fait c'est parce que j'ai envie que tu sois plus que mon meilleur pote… Et que tu sortes pas avec Bogoss…

\- Tu sais que Bogoss… C'est toi hein ?!

\- Ouais mais t'as compris ce que j'veux dire !

\- Oui. »

Il me sourit de nouveau.

« C'est vrai qu't'aime mon sourire ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et que tu me trouves sexy ?

\- Oui.

\- Et que tu m'aimes? »

Je ris en répondant encore affirmativement.

« Baka ! Embrasse-moi encore plutôt que de poser des questions idiotes ! »

Ses lèvres se posent de nouveau sur les miennes.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est dur. Je me sens pas reposer du tout. Mais il fait une chaleur de malade sous la tente. Il doit être encore tôt malgré tout. Je me redresse Daiki me tient enlacé contre lui. Je souris en repensant à hier soir, enfin plutôt cette nuit.

Ah mince… A quel moment à commencer notre nouvelle relation ? Si on me demande depuis quand je suis avec Daiki je dois répondre le vingt ou le vingt-un août.

Oh putain ! Faut que j'arrête de délirer la chaleur me monte au cerveau.

La bête grogne quand j'essaie de m'éloigner pour aérer, on étouffe.

« Tai… Fais quoi ?

\- J'ouvre… Il fait trop chaud. »

Il lâche un peu du lest et me laisse ouvrir notre petit espace. Et je prends le temps de le regarder. Bogoss ça lui va bien comme surnom faut avouer. Il est torse nu. Je me rappelle qu'il a enlevé son t-shirt à un moment dans la nuit, il ne faisait pas chaud mais je voulais pouvoir le toucher plus.

« Reviens… »

Je souris et retire mon vêtement moi aussi ne gardant que mon caleçon. Je dégage le max de couverture sans trop le déranger. Et je me recouche à côté de lui. Aussitôt, il se traîne jusqu'à moi pour poser sa tête sur mon torse et son bras en travers de mon abdomen. Il frotte sa joue contre ma peau nue et se redresse légèrement pour l'embrasser. Je devine son sourire. Il ne fait aucune réflexion mais je sais qu'il apprécie ce peau à peau. Il se resserre contre moi. Contre ma cuisse, je sens qu'il est dur mais je ne me formalise pas. C'est arrivé dans la nuit quand on s'embrassait, lui comme moi. Mais comme promis, Daiki n'a pas essayé de faire quoique ce soit.

Pour être honnête c'était à la fois frustrant et un soulagement.

Je ne veux pas griller les étapes et laisser Daiki me prendre je suis pas encore tout à fait prêt. Mais se caresser, se masturber j'aurai pu le faire dès hier soir.

Je suis un mec. Et euh… Enfin… ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de faire des trucs comme ça.

Mais… Pas dans une tente pas préparé. Pour ma première fois j'ai envie d'un minimum de confort et d'hygiène.

Demain soir… En rentrant à Tokyo.

Pense à autre chose !

_Fuck _! Daiki est encore plus doué que d'habitude. Ou alors j'suis trop fatigué. J'ai pas réussi à me rendormir ce matin. J'ai pas arrêté de cogiter, à ce qui changeait entre nous.

« Oh Tai… C'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble qu'tu dois t'ramollir ! »

Je lui jette un regard noir.

« On ne couche pas encore ensemble Aho !

\- C'est un détail, une question de temps. Mais je peux le reformuler autrement si tu veux... »

Il me sourit, son sourire provocateur dans toute sa splendeur. Il me lance le ballon avec puissance.

« C'est pas parce que tu m'as pécho que j'vais t'faire de cadeau !

\- T'inquiète… J'comptais pas là-dessus. »

Je relance l'échange, je fais rebondir le ballon au sol. Le basket. Je dois me concentrer. Je respire doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Ce serait une erreur fatidique et je m'élance je tente de passer à gauche il me bloque. Je me retourne rapidement, je simule une tentative à droite et je repars de l'autre côté sans attendre. Je le passe, je cours au panier en dribblant. Je saute. Mais il est déjà pour me contrer !

Je rage ! Il a repris la balle et il me regarde fier de lui.

« Tu rigoleras moins quand sera en train de surfer.

\- J'ai rien à prouver j'ai pas ton niveau. Mais t'inquiète… Je compte bien me rattraper. »

Ce défi dans son regard, je le sais qu'il est sérieux. Hors de question que je perde aussi sur ce terrain là ! Je ne le laisserai pas être le meilleur.

On se remet en position. Cette fois il attaque. Je me laisse avoir par une feinte habile de sa part mais je le rattrape sous le panier et contre un de ses tirs informes. Je commence à connaître ses armes préférées.

On continue. Je n'abandonne pas. Je ne lâche pas l'affaire.

Il gagne de toutes façon. Il jubile comme d'habitude. Et moi… J'enrage encore plus que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que j'ai la sensation d'avoir été complètement nul à chier ce matin. Peut-être parce qu'il est plus arrogant que jamais.

Peut-être parce que j'ai perdu la consolation de lui donner le sourire à ma manière et d'avoir un peu du contact physique que je ne pouvais pas avoir autrement.

Il enroule son bras autour de mon cou.

« Hey ! Fais pas la gueule Tai. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'tu perdais.

\- Hm… J'ai été mauvais.

\- Bof… T'as eu des jours pires. »

Il se penche à mon oreille et souffle sur ma nuque humide me donnant des frissons. Il se colle à moi exagérément. Ce contact n'est définitivement pas comme d'habitude. Je rougis.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as perdu contre ton _boyfriend_ que tu es vexé comme ça ? »

Il rit. Depuis quand sa deuxième main est sur mon ventre ?

« Aho ! »

Je lui donne un coup de coude gentil dans les abdos, mais je souris. _Boyfriend_ hein ?! J'suis trop faible contre ce mec sérieux. Je voudrais l'embrasser mais on n'est pas vraiment seul. On est déjà bien trop proche. Il s'en rend compte aussi et il s'écarte de moi doucement en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Quel dragueur !

« Allez Tiger j'veux te voir surfer maintenant !

\- On mange d'abord j'ai la dalle.

\- Ok ! »

* * *

J'aime le surf. Cette sensation de liberté. Seul face à la mer, le bruit des vagues, le vent. Je me suis fait de belles chutes… L'apprentissage est long. Mais quand on maîtrise qu'est-ce que c'est jouissif. L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines. Je me sens bien. Tellement bien.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans l'eau et je glisse sur les vagues. Mais ça doit faire longtemps. Je ne vois plus Daiki dans l'eau.

Une dernière vague et je le rejoins sur la plage.

« Dai ? »

Je chuchote. Il ne réagit pas. Je m'assieds silencieusement à côté de lui sur ma serviette. Visiblement, il dort. Il est mignon. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je peux pas faire ça sur une plage comme ça. Mais j'en profite pour le regarder, maintenant j'ai le droit de le mater. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur son avant-bras. Il ne réagit même pas.

Ça me donne envie de dormir moi aussi. Je m'allonge aussi, aussi près que possible de Daiki. Nos épaules se touchent et je pose ma main sur la sienne.

Il a pas dû falloir plus de deux secondes pour que je m'endormes aussi. Je sens le pouce de Daiki caresser doucement la paume de ma main. Je tourne la tête vers lui.

« Hey…

\- Tu t'es endormi.

\- Toi le premier !

\- Tu as bien surfé ?

\- Yes !

\- On bouge ? On peut encore venir demain matin avant notre train de retour.

\- Hm… Ouais ça doit être jouable. »

On n'a pas trop traîné pour dîner. J'crois qu'on était tous les deux pressé de retrouver l'intimité de notre minuscule toile de tente pour enfin s'embrasser et se toucher après la douche.

Et ce soir, je suis plus confiant. Je me pose pas de question. J'ai envie. Je fais. Je teste. J'ai retiré mon t-shirt et celui de Daiki tout de suite, j'aime sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne.

Mes baisers, mes caresses semblent lui plaire. Je frémis quand il glisse ses mains dans mon caleçon pour tripoter mes fesses. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait totalement craqué pour mon cul. C'est à peu près dans ces termes qu'il me l'a dis. Grand classe. Du bel Aomine Daiki. Mais que voulez-vous c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

Ce soir on n'a pas trop parlé, on avait trop besoin de se toucher et de s'embrasser… Et se frustrer beaucoup visiblement. J'adore les petits bruits que fait Daiki quand je le touche ici ou quand je l'embrasse là. Son érection frotte contre la mienne. Et j'ai terriblement envie de glisser ma main dans son caleçon.

Demain… Demain soir quand on sera chez moi, je pourrais le toucher et on pourra discuter.

Peut-être même qu'on attendra pas le soir.


	22. 22 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 22/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : ** Merci pour vos commentaires et de me suivre ! :) Vous êtes géniaux !

Ok… J'avais pas du tout prévu de faire des chapitres aussi longs ! Je suis désolée pour les fautes et autre qui restent. Et il y'en a sûrement beaucoup ! T_T Mais c'est un peu du sport quand même j'avoue d'écrire autant en si peu de temps !

* * *

****2********2**** **août**

**.**

On a encore passé la journée sur la plage. Surf, basket… Taiga. C'est le rêve.

« C'était cool ces trois jours…

\- Ouais.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était ton idée.

\- Bah c'était rien.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? »

Manger quoi ? Je devrais rentrer chez moi, je suppose.

« Je sais pas… Faut que j'appelle mes parents. J'étais censé rentrer chez moi.

\- Oh ouais… C'est sûr. »

Il a l'air déçu.

Je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai envie de passer la soirée. La nuit. La journée de demain puis la nuit et ainsi de suite, avec lui.

Cette nuit, ce matin, comme la veille. On n'a pas cessé de s'embrasser. J'avais jamais autant embrassé quelqu'un auparavant. A chaque fois, j'avais plus l'impression que j'étais obligé de le faire parce que c'était ce qu'on attend d'un couple.

Mais avec Taiga, c'est obsessionnel. Je vois sa bouche, son cou, sa nuque… J'ai envie d'y poser mes lèvres. Partout. Tout le temps.

J'ai envie de le toucher. Caresser son corps encore et encore.

Oui j'ai aussi envie de lui faire l'amour. J'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un comme je le désire lui. Je veux dire… Avec les nanas avec lesquelles j'ai couché, elle me plaisait j'avais envie d'elle, mais c'était différent. Le fait que soit elle ou une autre importait peu. C'était l'acte en lui-même qui m'intéressait. Je voulais me faire plaisir avant tout.

Taiga c'est différent. Déjà, j'crois pas que je pourrai vraiment avoir envie d'un autre mec. Et puis surtout, j'ai envie qu'on se fasse plaisir tous les deux. J'ai envie qu'on partage ça comme un moment magique. Je veux lui faire des découvrir des sensations qui vont le faire vibrer autant que le basket ou le surf.

Je sais qu'il est pas prêt. Et honnêtement, je m'en fous d'attendre. Tant qu'il me laisse, l'embrasser, le toucher. Ce qu'il m'accorde est déjà énorme.

Je me suis toujours demandé ce que c'était d'être amoureux. Je me demandais comment je le saurais. Et là c'est une évidence. D'ailleurs, j'ai promis à Satsu.

.

[Moi – 16h55]

Hello Satsu. J'ai préservé la chasteté de mes fesses. Mais j'ai embrassé mon premier mec et c'est vachement mieux qu'les nanas.

.

On est assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le plus proches possible pour pouvoir se toucher sans que ça semble étrange autour de nous. Je regarde sa main posée sur sa cuisse.

Les mains de Taiga sont grandes, un peu caleuses à cause du basket. Comme les miennes. Ses veines sont visibles sur leur dos. Rien à voir avec les mains délicates des filles. Mais je les trouve belles.

J'ai envie de glisser mes doigts entre les siens.

On n'est pas seuls. Deux garçons de dix-huit ans qui se tiennent la main…

J'ai toujours trouvé ça chiant quand mes ex voulaient absolument me tenir par le bras ou la main.

Et là, c'est moi qui meurs d'envie de le faire avec Taiga.

Je me demande depuis quand j'ai ce besoin de le toucher autant. Ça date pas d'hier en fait.

Il m'a dit que j'avais toujours été tactile avec lui.

Je m'en rends pas compte. Enfin maintenant, qu'on sort ensemble oui. Mais avant je m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

.

[Moi – 16h57]

Salut maman. J'vais passer encore quelques jours chez Kagami.

[Satsu – 16h58]

:) Je suis contente pour toi et Kagamin !

[Maman – 16h58]

Vraiment ?! Combien de temps ? Ça ne dérange pas ses parents ?

[Moi – 16h59]

Je sais pas encore. Je te dirais. Ses parents sont Ok.

[Maman – 17h00]

Bon très bien.

[Moi – 17h01]

Merci maman.

.

« Hey ?!

\- Hm ?

\- Tu t'endors ? »

Il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. J'ai envie d'embrasser son front, ses cheveux. Il chuchote.

« Non… Mais ça m'fait une excuse.

\- Une excuse pour quoi ?

\- … Pour me coller à toi.

\- Oh… »

Putain. Voilà que j'souris comme un con.

« Je veux bien des burgers Teriyaki.

\- Tu peux rester ? »

Il se redresse les yeux brillants d'espoir.

« Ouais.

\- Cool. »

Il a l'air ravi. Faut vraiment pas grand-chose pour lui faire plaisir.

J'avais pas vraiment imaginé comment ça pourrait être de sortir avec Taiga. En fait, j'ai rien anticipé de tout ça. Je veux dire. J'étais persuadé qu'il aimait un autre gars. La seule chose que je faisais c'était imaginer coucher avec lui.

En y pensant, j'ai un peu honte. Combien de fois j'ai souillé mon mec dans mes fantasmes ? C'est indécent ! Alors que j'ai pas imaginé une seule fois, juste l'embrasser et le toucher comme on le fait.

En tout cas, je crois pas que j'aurai pu imaginer que ce serait comme ça.

Déjà parce qu'on a toujours tendance à s'engueuler un peu. Et puis surtout parce que avec mes ex c'était pas du tout comme ça.

Avec lui c'est juste… Tranquille. Ouais. C'est le mot tranquille. Je me sens calme. Détendu. Serein. C'est pas comme on dit « complet ». Non… Plutôt comme si d'habitude j'étais une sorte de volcan prêt à exploser à tout moment, qui en permanence recrache un peu de lave, mais là je me sens comme la montagne, le roc qui n'a pas bougé depuis des années.

C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que j'aime passé du temps avec lui parce que je me sens bien quand on est ensemble.

Mais bizarrement, de dire que c'est pas juste un ami mais mon petit ami c'est comme monter d'un cran le niveau de sérénité.

Peut-être que j'ai toujours eu peur de ce moment où je serais plus la personne la plus importante pour lui, de ce moment où je pourrais plus le voir presque sept jours sur sept.

Il bouge ses doigts comme s'il marquait la mesure.

J'ai vraiment envie de prendre sa main dans la mienne.

« Hey Tai…

\- Hm ?

\- Depuis quand tu es amoureux de moi ?

\- … Je crois depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu…

\- Genre coup de foudre au premier regard ?

\- Non. Ton premier regard était condescendant… Non. Ton basket et ce regard que tu m'as lancé à la fin. T'es paroles ont été dures… Mais t'avais surtout l'air déçu… Ton regard me suppliait de faire mieux que ça… De t'aider.

\- Ok. »

J'étais pourtant dans ma pire période. Et il a réussi à tomber amoureux de moi à ce moment-là ? Tain ! Il est vraiment un ange tombé du ciel pour me sauver sérieux ! Je souris et rigole un peu.

« ça m'donne envie de t'embrasser !

\- J'en ai envie aussi ! »

Je sais que ce que je ressens pour lui c'est pas juste de l'amitié. Maintenant, c'est évident. Je suis heureux et à la fois effrayé de ces sentiments.

Je suis heureux, parce qu'il les partage et que c'est bon d'être avec lui.

J'ai peur parce que… Si tout doit s'arrêter… Je pourrai pas m'en relever.

« Tu l'as dit à ton père ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'tu préfères les mecs…

\- Non. »

J'aurai pas dû poser cette question, je sens qu'il est tendu.

J'ai vraiment envie de prendre cette putain de main dans la mienne !

« Hey passe moi ton sweat.

\- Hein ?! »

Taiga se redresse un peu attrape le vêtement qui est en boule à côté de lui. Je le prend, fait comme si je cherchais quelque chose dedans puis je le mets sur mes genoux. Et j'attrape la main de Taiga et je la glisse à l'abri des regards sous le vêtement en la serrant bien dans la mienne.

Il me sourit et repose sa tête sur mon épaule en faisant semblant de dormir.

Je crois que je suis amoureux fou de Kagami Taiga.

* * *

Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à ça. On vient à peine de rentrer dans son appartement et déjà Taiga dévore mes lèvres.

Il était autant en manque que moi. On reste là dans l'entrée à s'embrasser un long moment. Et ça n'a plus rien à avoir avec ses baisers timides du début. Il est passionné, sauvage, impatient. C'en est un peu chaotique.

Mais bizarrement, je sens plus d'amour dans ce baiser que dans tous ceux que j'ai échangé avant lui.

Il a dis qu'il m'aimait. Chacun de ses baisers me le prouvent.

Il a pas intérêt à me mentir.

« Tai…

\- Hm ?

\- On pourrait p'tet rentrer dans l'appartement. »

Il s'arrête et me regarde en rougissant.

« Ah… Désolé j'me suis laissé emporter.

\- Non. T'excuse jamais d'avoir envie de m'embrasser ! »

Il s'écarte légèrement.

« En fait, faudrait qu'on aille faire des courses pour le repas de ce soir.

\- Oh… Ouais ok. Autant qu'on y aille maintenant. »

On reprend nos affaires et on descend au conbini. On y a fait des courses des centaines de fois. Je le connais par cœur ce petit supermarché. Je le laisse s'éloigner et lorgne un peu du côté du rayon des préservatifs. Il me donne un coup de coude, je l'avais pas vu revenir.

« Non attends c'est p-

\- J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut…

\- Quoi ?! »

Il rougit.

« ça veut pas dire que… Je me sens prêt. Juste… Quand ça arrivera… Y'aura ce qu'il faut. »

Je souris et me cache un peu le visage dans les mains.

« T'es trop mignon Tai. »

Il me donne une tape gentille derrière la tête. Je me marre un peu plus et le suis dans le prochain rayon qui l'intéresse.

On remonte enfin. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir patienter qu'on mange avant de pouvoir me jeter sur lui. On range les courses.

J'arrive dans son dos et l'enlace. Je viens goûter sa nuque.

« Taiga…

\- Hm ?

\- T'as très faim ? On peut p'tet… attendre un peu avant de manger non ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'as mieux à faire ? »

Je lui chatouille les côtes. Il se retourne entre mes bras et se jette sur mes lèvres.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais mais j'ai réussi à l'emmener avec moi jusqu'au canapé. On est allongé. Je le laisse gérer. Il sait ce qu'il veut apparemment. Il a retiré mon t-shirt. Il aime bien quand je suis torse nu. Il me caresse. Ses mains sont chaudes, un peu rugueuses. Ses lèvres furètent dans mon cou. J'explore son dos, ses fesses.

Oui je fais une fixation sur son boule. Et pas parce que je veux le prendre, juste que j'aime bien le tripoter quoi… J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait un beau cul !

* * *

On a déjà vu ce film plusieurs fois tous les deux. Mais c'est la première fois, qu'on est avachi l'un sur l'autre comme ça. Nos mains jouent ensemble ou sur le corps de l'autre. Parfois, on échange un baiser. De temps en temps on commente quelques scènes qu'on adore.

Les lèvres de Taiga viennent de plus en plus souvent se poser dans mon cou. Je crois que le film perd de son intérêt. C'est la fin de toute façon. Je le regarde en souriant.

« Tu veux pas voir la fin ?

\- Je le connais par cœur… Mais te gêne pas continue à regarder.

\- Hm… Il est presque fini et… Il est tard on devrait peut-être juste aller se coucher non ? »

Il me regarde avec un sourire et se relève.

« Ok. T'as raison. »

Il éteint la télé et les lumières. On passe rapidement par la salle de bain et on se retrouve dans sa chambre. Il n'y qu'une petite lampe de chevet allumée. Il retire son t-shirt et son short. Et je peux pas m'empêcher de le mater. Il est beau, un corps sculpté, une peau hâlée par le soleil et quelques poils qui dessinent un chemin jusqu'à ce que cache son sous-vêtement et que j'ai hâte de découvrir.

« Daiki ? »

Je lève les yeux sur lui.

« Tu te prépares pas ?

\- Ah si désolé… »

Il a eu l'air inquiet quelques instants. Je vois les rougeurs sur ses joues, il est gêné quand je me rince l'œil sur son corps. Je le rejoins dans son lit.

« Tu es sûr que… Tu es ok avec ça ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Moi. Que… Je sois un mec. »

Oh la… Il me fait quoi là ?

« Tai…

\- C'est juste… T'aimes les filles normalement et…

\- Et quoi ? Est-ce que pendant ces trois jours tu as eu l'impression que ça m'gênait ? »

Il se fout de moi là ou quoi ?

« Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'poses des questions débiles comme ça ? »

Il peut pas me faire confiance ? Il s'assied dans le lit et évite mon regard. Je le sens tendu… Ok j'aurai pas dû m'énerver comme ça.

« Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'm'poser des questions… T'as jamais envisagé de sortir avec un mec avant… Et encore moins coucher…

\- Si… Je te l'ai dit que ça fait un mois que j'fantasmes sur toi… »

Je soupire. Ok. J'ai capté. Il a besoin que je le rassure. Faut que je trouve les bons mots. Merde… C'est pas mon fort ça. Fait chier.

Je m'installe pour pouvoir lui parler. Je crois que c'est le moment qu'on ait une petite discussion. Je jette un œil au réveil. Minuit moins vingt. Nickel c'est le meilleur moment.

« T'as eu combien de _girlfriends _?

\- T'es sûr que tu veux que je réponde à cette question ?

\- Ouais. »

Super. C'est pas avec ça que je vais le rassurer.

« Sept.

\- Tu as… Couché avec toutes ?

\- Non. »

Me demande pas avec combien de nanas j'ai couché putain, parce que je veux pas avoir à te mentir.

« Taiga… T'es différent.

\- C'est évident. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et regarde son corps, comme si, comme s'il le dégoûtait ?

« Non. Je parle pas de ça… T'es différent parce que t'es le seul avec lequel j'ai vraiment envie d'être. J'avais pas envie de sortir mes ex, ce sont elles qui sont venues me voir… Je me suis pas posé de questions… Pourquoi pas ? Hein ? Mais toi… Toi je veux vraiment être avec toi. »

Je le force à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Et je te laisserai pas douter de moi. Je te donnerai pas une occasion de douter de moi. C'est clair ? »

Il ne répond pas. Mais je vois dans son regard que j'ai fais mouche.

« Je suis prêt Tai. Je suis prêt à te faire l'amour quand tu veux. »

Il commence à se détendre, je caresse sa joue et j'ai envie de l'embrasser mais c'est pas encore gagné.

« J'ai envie de toi Taiga… »

Il se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes en un chaste baiser.

« Vraiment ?

\- Oh oui vraiment ! Tu veux que je te raconte tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire ?

\- Euh… »

Je souris. Faut voir sa tête.

« J'ai pas envie que de te faire l'amour… »

Hm… J'crois que je rougis un peu. Oh merde… Ce que j'vais dire est hyper gênant.

« … J'entends pas que de te prendre… Avant ça y'a pleins d'autres choses qu'on peut faire et euh… ça aussi j'en ai envie… Comme te masturber, te sucer, te doigter... »

Il met sa main sur ma bouche. Il est rouge vif et baisse la tête gêné.

« C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! »

Je rigole et lèche ses doigts. Il retire sa main et je viens l'embrasser. Il répond avec sa fougue habituelle et me pousse sur le lit. Bravo… Je suis allongé la tête en bas. Il se met à califourchon sur moi sans lâcher mes lèvres.

Autant être honnête, cette position fait instantanément quelque chose dans mon caleçon. Entre ses baisers je l'entends murmurer.

« Moi aussi…

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de te faire tout ça... »

Il m'embrasse pour m'empêcher d'ajouter quoique ce soit. J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et je le sers dans mes bras. C'est sauvage, intense. Son bassin se frotte au mien. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait ? A travers le tissu nos deux verges se caressent… J'aimerai tellement qu'on se débarrasse de nos caleçons.

Il rompt le baiser et arrête de se frotter à moi. Il me regarde. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me bouffer. Il halète légèrement de notre échange buccal. Il est vraiment trop sexy.

« Daiki ?

\- Hm…

\- Je peux te toucher ? »

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

Je vois les rougeurs sur ses joues et sa main descend sur la bosse dans mon short. Oh… Ohhh. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande ça.

Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré pour qu'on passe à cette étape ? Ah mais pas de soucis évidemment !

« Ah oui oui… Tu peux… »

Il se redresse un peu timidement. Il glisse ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon boxer, il mordille sa lèvre et ses yeux brillent d'envie. C'est aussi la première fois que quelqu'un déballe ce qui se cache dans mon caleçon comme si c'était un cadeau de Noël.

Là, j'ai l'impression d'être désiré ! Et franchement… C'est carrément jouissif.

Parce que d'habitude, c'est plus de la crainte que je vois dans les regards quand je sors mon engin.

Il fait doucement glisser mon caleçon sur mes hanches et libère mon sexe gonflé. Il sourit. Bordel. Il a l'air de kiffer ce qu'il voit. Il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser et enroule ses doigts autour de mon sexe.

J'achève de retirer mon caleçon qui me gène et il commence à activer sa main. Doucement. Je soupire de contentement. Parce que sérieusement, ça fait du bien à la tension que j'avais là ce massage.

Il libère mes lèvres pour jeter un œil et regarder ce qu'il fait. Puis il revient rapidement poser ses lèvres sur mon torse.

« Il est gros…

\- Hm… Ouais. D-désolé. »

Il pouffe dans mon cou.

« T'excuse pas… C'était pas un reproche. Une constatation juste. »

Il rougit et me regarde doucement. J'essaie de rester focaliser sur ce qu'il dit, mais c'est évident qu'il est pas novice en matière de masturbation et j'ai du mal à rester concentrer.

« En tout cas ça changera rien…

\- A quoi ?

\- Qu'un jour tu m'prendras... »

Oh oh oh…

« Ah… Tai ! Me mets pas des idées comme ça en tête !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'vais jouir tout de suite sinon ! »

Il rit.

« A ce point ?

\- Oui ! »

Il se tait et revient jouer de ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je gémis. Sa main est lancinante sur mon sexe. Sa bouche mordille ma peau.

« Taiga… Je veux te toucher aussi…

\- … Ok. »


	23. 23 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 23/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : ** Merci pour vos reviews ! Oh oui nos deux félins sont chauuuuds !

Un chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui !

* * *

****2********3**** **août**

**.**

J'ai son sexe dans ma main, chaud, épais et dur. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais. A rien je crois. Je sais juste que j'avais vraiment envie de pouvoir le caresser. Je bouge ma main lentement. C'est étrange… C'est pas comme si j'y connaissais rien à la masturbation, mais ça me semble pourtant pas naturel. Il gémit. Ça doit être agréable. Je dois pas trop mal m'y prendre.

Je savais pas qu'il pouvait émettre ce genre de bruit… C'est très érotique. C'est plaisant d'en être le responsable.

« Taiga… Je veux te toucher aussi… »

Je redresse la tête pour le regarder. Qu'il me touche ? A la fois, j'en ai très envie et ça m'effraie un peu. Je suis quand même toujours un peu inquiet parce qu'il n'est pas _gay_. Mais je veux lui faire confiance.

« … Ok. »

Il glisse sa main sur ma nuque pour m'embrasser. Je joue toujours sur sa verge, mais il me fait perdre ma prise en inversant brusquement nos positions.

Il est au dessus de moi à présent. Ses yeux sont sombres de désir. Mon souffle s'accroche un peu dans ma poitrine. Il embrasse doucement mon cou.

« Détends-toi Tai… Je vais te faire du bien. »

Me détendre ? Il en a de bonne lui. On ne m'a jamais touché là… Je suis pétrifié. J'appréhende autant que je suis impatient. Aucune de ses deux émotions n'est très adapté à la détente. J'agrippe son dos.

Il descend sur ma clavicule. Sa main caresse mon ventre. Il est doux. Il prend son temps, ses lèvres sont sur mes épaules, mon torse. Toutes ses caresses me font frémir.

Ses doigts viennent se glisser sous l'élastique de mon boxer. Il murmure à mon oreille.

« Soulève tes hanches... »

Je m'exécute. Et il fait glisser mon caleçon sur mes cuisses. Il a le regard rivé sur mon entrejambe qui affiche une belle érection. Il sourit et relève les yeux sur moi.

« Sérieux ? Tu trouves que la mienne est grosse ? Tu veux qu'on compare ? »

Il rigole.

« J'ai pas dit… que la mienne était petite. »

Je rougis. Bordel. Je rougis encore. Il embrasse ma joue et vient doucement poser sa main sur ma cuisse et son pouce vient caresser mon sexe.

« … Je peux ?

\- _Yeah_... »

Ma voix est faible. Rien que le frôlement de son doigt me fait perdre tous mes moyens.

Il me prend dans sa main grande, chaude. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Il embrasse ma mâchoire et masse doucement ma verge. _Shit_. Je ne crois pas que je vais tenir longtemps.

Je m'agrippe à lui, un souffle rauque s'échappe de ma gorge. Je me tends. Sa main change de rythme. J'ai l'impression qu'il me torture et à la fois c'est si bon.

J'halète. Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis déjà au bord de l'explosion.

« D-Daiki… »

Ma voix est un peu désespérée.

« Hm ? »

Il est toujours en train de papillonner dans mon cou.

« Je… Je vais…

\- Vas-y… C'est le but. »

Il sourit et pince ma peau de ses dents. Ma respiration s'accélère encore. C'est juste tellement plus fort de ne pas être maître de son propre plaisir, de se laisser mener à la jouissance sans rien contrôler. Je tremble. Mon corps est envahi de fourmillement. Je ne peux pas retenir mes gémissements. Je ne maîtrise plus mon corps et je ne peux pas me retenir. Je jouis dans la main de Daiki et sur mon ventre. Je suis à bout de souffle.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, sur les joues, le front partout. Il a l'air content. Je suis un peu sonné.

« Pourquoi… T'es content comme ça ?

\- J't'ai fais jouir !

\- Pff ! Baka ! »

Il reprend mes lèvres avec passion. Je reprends mes esprits doucement et je répond à son baiser.

Il me sourit fier de lui, et je reviens saisir son sexe.

« A moi maintenant. »

Il gémit… Je le sens… Il est différent de tout à l'heure. Plus sensible. Je suis un peu surpris sur l'instant mais ça me fait plaisir. Je jubile même.

« C'est… De m'avoir fait jouir qui te fait bander comme ça ?

\- Ben ouais ? Tu crois quoi ? T'étais tellement sexy... »

Je le regarde. Et je le trouve beau. Son regard est légèrement voilé, son visage est totalement détendu. Ses soupirs lascifs, ses lèvres qu'il mordille, ses mains qui me caressent les flancs. Il est magnifique.

J'aime pouvoir lui faire du bien. Je l'embrasse tendrement. Il a plus l'habitude que moi alors il a plus d'endurance. J'en profite pour alterner le rythme. Je cherche à le frustrer un peu. Sa voix suppliante prononce mon prénom. C'est vilain de ma part de dire que j'adore l'entendre comme ça ? Parce que… Oui j'adore.

Je le sens qui se perd, dans mes caresses. Mon pouce joue sur la tête de son membre humide. Il n'est pas loin. Je le devine à ses mains qui commencent à trembler sur moi et ses « Tai » qu'il répète inlassablement.

J'embrasse sa joue, sa machoire… je remonte jusqu'à son oreille.

« Je t'aime Daiki. »

Il crie presque « Taiga » et je sens le liquide chaud et poisseux emplir ma main. Je le masse jusqu'au bout de son orgasme.

Il me serre dans ses bras et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

Je vais devenir accro. C'est obligé.

* * *

Le réveil indique neuf heures quarante-cinq. Il m'arrive rarement de me lever aussi tard. Enfin pour être honnête, on s'est endormi très tard. Après, s'être mutuellement masturber, nous sommes allés prendre une douche, chacun notre tour. Il était bien deux heures du matin quand enfin on s'est vraiment endormi après avoir cessé de nous embrasser.

J'aime bien me réveiller à côté de Daiki.

Je me demande ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui. J'ai bien envie de faire un basket et le reste du temps de rester enfermé ici. Il va faire beaucoup encore aujourd'hui… Mais j'ai envie de profiter de Daiki au maximum. Dans dix jours c'est la rentrée. Il va falloir retourner en cours et on se verra moins souvent… J'espère qu'on arrivera à se voir au moins tous les week-ends.

Dans huit jours c'est son anniversaire. Il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je veux préparer pour ses dix-huit ans. Il ne veut pas une fête. Mais pour être honnête ça me va si on passe cette journée que tous les deux.

Je regarde mon téléphone qui indique l'arrivée d'un message.

.

[Tatsuya – 22 août 22h13]

_What the fuck Taiga ? Is that true ? Do you really date Aomine ?_

.

Comment est-il au courant ? J'ai rien dit à personne. Je regarde le garçon endormi à côté de moi. Et… ça me remue. Je me sens ému, mon estomac fait quelques petits bonds dans mon ventre.

Tatsuya n'a pas pu l'apprendre de milles façons différentes. Daiki a partagé l'information. Probablement avec Momoi. Il l'a dit à sa sœur, à la personne la plus importante pour lui, après moi (enfin j'espère)… C'est vraiment une belle preuve de son amour et de sa sincérité.

Bravo Daiki ! J'ai un putain de sourire niais aux lèvres maintenant. Je réponds à Tatsuya et je repose mon téléphone avant de me recoller à mon petit ami et lui voler un baiser dans son sommeil.

.

[Moi – 09h52]

_Yes, I do... And it's great. Really really great ! :)_

.


	24. 24 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 24/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews ! :)

* * *

**24** **août**

**.**

[Satsu – 16h52]

_Hello_ Dai-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

[Moi – 16h59]

Yo. Bien bien. Et toi ?

[Satsu – 17h00]

Bien merci. Tout se passe bien avec Kagamin.

[Moi – 17h01]

Super. Pourquoi ?

[Satsu – 17h02]

Pour savoir :). Tu comptes rentrer bientôt chez tes parents ?

[Moi – 17h03]

Hm… Pas envie.

[Satsu – 17h04]

On s'est pas vu depuis longtemps. Je compte plus :'( ?

[Moi – 17h05]

On s'verra tous les jours à la rentrée.

[Satsu – 17h06]

Sans coeur ! :(

[Moi – 17h07]

A+. Satsu

.

« Tu veux boire un truc ? »

Je relève la tête pour voir Taiga, dans la cuisine.

« Yep ! Un coca. »

J'en profite pour le mater. Je compte bien squatter ici jusqu'à la rentrée. Après, je pourrai le voir que le week-end. Et l'idée me plaît pas. Ça me rend, mélancolique et ça me fout des nœuds au bide. C'est la première fois, que l'idée de m'éloigner physiquement de quelqu'un me déprime comme ça.

Il me tend une cannette et s'installe à côté de moi. Il sent bon le savon. Le basket était intense ce soir. Ça fait du bien de se lâcher comme ça. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que le changement dans notre relation à libérer quelque chose encore. Une complicité supplémentaire, ça ne rend pas l'échange plus facile. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'on se cherche encore plus, comme si de savoir qu'après le basket ce serait juste paix et amour entre nous on se permet d'être plus vicieux sur le terrain.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser rapidement.

« ça va ?

\- Ouais.

\- Sûr ? »

Je lui souris et vient me caler contre lui.

« Sûr. »

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je ferme les yeux. Sérieux c'est le bonheur d'être là, pourquoi faudrait-il quitter ses bras ? Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux doucement. Il adore faire ça et je dois avouer que je trouve ça aussi très agréable.

« J'ai pas envie de reprendre les cours. »

Il ricane.

« Est-ce que tu as des fois envie de reprendre les cours ? »

Je donne un léger coup de coude dans ses côtes.

« Tu as compris c'que j'veux dire... »

Il embrasse mon front.

« On pourra plus se voir tous les jours…

\- Je sais. »

Il resserre son bras autour de moi et pose son menton sur le haut de ma tête.

« Tu pourras venir ici tous les week-end. Et…

\- Et ?

\- On pourra s'appeler ?

\- C'est une vraie question ?

\- Je… Sais pas. On s'appelle rarement.

\- Ouais. Mais t'étais pas mon mec. Satsu j'l'appelle rarement. Bien-sûr qu'on s'appellera et qu'on s'enverra des messages. Quitte à ce que Satsu me face la leçon pour que je lâche mon téléphone.

\- Kuroko va capter…

\- Et ?

\- Est-ce que je pourrai lui dire ?

\- Taiga ! Bien-sûr qu'tu peux lui dire ! J'lui envoie un message si tu veux !

\- Genre maintenant ?

\- Ouais maintenant. »

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et tape rapidement un message.

.

[Moi – 17h18]

Yo Tetsu ! Ça va ? Dis à la rentrée tu pourras veiller sur les fesses de mon mec pour moi stp ?

.

Je montre le message à Taiga.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi ce message ?! Oh ! J'peux veiller sur moi tout seul. »

Ça me fait rire, comme il s'énerve. Mais ce qui a de bien c'est que maintenant j'ai une arme infaillible pour le calmer, je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il fait mine de bouder un peu, mais il se calme après un second baiser.

.

[Tetsu – 17h19]

Bonjour Aomine-kun. Je veillerai sur Kagami-kun promis. Vous allez bien ?

.

Taiga attrape mon téléphone.

« Mais comment il sait ?

\- Tai… Est-ce qu'il y a un potin que Tetsu ignore ?

\- C'est Momoi qui lui a dit ?

\- Non. Pourquoi veux-tu que Satsu lui dise ?

\- Elle l'a dit à Tatsuya…

\- Quoi ?! Sérieux ? »

Je soupire.

« Elle se sert de nous pour le draguer…

\- Oh…

\- Elle l'a pas dit à Tetsu j'en suis sûr…

\- Sûr ?

\- Rahhh... »

.

[Moi – 17h21]

On va bien merci. Comment tu as deviné ?

[Tetsu – 17h22]

C'était évident que ça finirait comme ça entre vous.

[Tetsu – 17h23]

Et Momoi nous a prévenus.

.

Quoi ?! Elle est sérieuse ?!

« Désolé Tai…

\- Non… Enfin… Moi ça me va que tout le monde soit au courant. Je pensais que p'tet toi ça te gênerait tu vois. »

Je me redresse pour lui faire face.

« _Fuck Tai !_ Tu comptes douter combien de temps que je suis sérieux et que j'assume d'être avec toi ?

\- D-désolé… C'est pas que je doute de ce que tu ressens… Mais… Même moi j'ai pas osé dire à mon père que j'étais _gay_. C'est pas facile d'être homo. »

Je m'assieds plus confortablement.

« Je sais bien. Je sais que c'est pas quelque chose que la société accepte facilement. Mais j'connais mes potes. Et je sais que je veux que dans mon cercle privé ce soit pas un secret… J'suis pas encore prêt non plus à le dire à mes parents. Parce que très franchement, je sais pas du tout ce qu'il pense de l'homosexualité. Je vais juste prendre le temps de leur dire les choses sans être trop brutal tu vois. Mais je leur dirai ok ?

\- Ok. »

J'attrape son t-shirt et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser.

« Taiga _your mine_ ! Et je compte bien le faire savoir à tout le monde... »

Je pose mes lèvres dans son cou, je mordille et suce la peau pour la marquer. Sa main appuie sur ma nuque pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner. Il soupire de plaisir.

« Je veux que ce soit clair que Kagami Taiga est n'est pas disponible ! »

Il m'attire à lui et je m'installe sur ses genoux, sa deuxième main vient caresser ma hanche. Je lèche la peau rougit, je rapproche mes lèvres de son oreille pour murmurer.

« Et que moi… Je t'appartiens. »


	25. 25 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 25/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Oui effectivement hier c'était plus soft ;) Enfin je vous rassure ils n'ont pas été sages toute la journée les connaissant ^^

Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! :)

* * *

**25** **août**

**.**

**Qu'est ce que je peux lui offrir ? Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que j'y pense… Depuis mon anniversaire en fait et qu'il m'a offert un ballon et les places pour le match. Mais la date approche et je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui prendre.**

**J'aimerai****lui offrir quelque chose d'un peu spécial qui marque le tournant de notre relation. Mais est-ce que c'est pas un peu tôt ? Je lui ai déjà dit que je l'aimais et c'était un peu mal venu. J'ai failli plusieurs fois lui redire d'ailleurs. Je sais pas s'il apprécierai, il trouverait peut-être ça trop kitch, trop****romantique.**

**« Taiga ?**

**\- Ouais ?**

**\- Euh… Tu mets tes baskets ou pas ? »**

**Je vois le sourire moqueur de Daiki. Je grimace, mets j'enfile rapidement mes baskets. On ne s'encombre plus que d'un sac de sport et on partage notre bouteille d'eau. Il fait beau, presque trop chaud en cette fin de mois d'août. Mais rien ne pourrait nous empêcher de faire notre basket quotidien.**

**Le terrain est vide comme presque toujours. A la longue on pourrait croire que c'est notre terrain privée. On fait quelques échauffements et quelques étirements en discutant. On parle la plus part du temps basket, des matchs qu'on a vu, ceux à venir, des équipes qu'on va affronter à la prochaine saison. Quand on est là pour s'affronter on a la tête dans ce sport et on oublie tout le reste.**

**Daiki fait quelques dribbles et quelques paniers.**

**« J'suis prêt. »**

**Il me sourit.**

**« Alors allons-y. »**

**Il m'envoie la balle pour me laisser la première phase offensive. Je fais rebondir la balle, je regarde Daiki dans ses yeux plein de défi. Et je m'élance, le sourire aux lèvre. **

**C'était serré mais évidemment il a encore gagné. On rentre tout juste dans l'appartement, Daiki m'enlace et me serre contre, en venant fureté de ses lèvres et son nez sur ma nuque.**

**« Dai ! J'suis dégueu…**

**\- Autant qu'moi… Et j'aime bien l'odeur de ta peau après l'effort… »**

**Oui, je sais. Daiki aime particulièrement me toucher et m'embrasser après le basket. Je crois que c'est plus le ****_one-and-one _****qui réveille son désir plus que l'odeur de transpiration. Il m'embrasse et je fonds. J'adore ses baisers. J'adore l'embrasser. **

**Ok… Il est particulièrement chaud aujourd'hui.**

**« Dai… Laisse-moi aller prendre ma douche…**

**\- Pas encore... »**

**Ses dents mordillent la peau de mon cou et m'arrachent un gémissement. A quel moment a-t-il glissé sa main dans mon short ? ****_Shit… It's so good. _****J'agrippe son t-shirt d'une main, l'autre lui tire sur les cheveux. Ma voix est rauque et faible.**

**« Daiki… »**

**Il est vraiment trop doué. Sa main est chaude sur mon sexe. Je frémit quand son pouce frotte la tête de mon membre. Il grogne et s'écarte d'un coup.**

**«********_What _****?**

**\- T'es fringues me gênent ! Retire ton t-shirt... »**

**J'attrape les pans de mon t-shirt pour le retirer et je sens Daiki s'attaquer à mon short et mon boxer. Déshabillage express ! J'ai même pas le temps de me débarrasser de mon t-shirt que je le sens déjà reprendre mon sexe en main.**

**Je me mords la lèvre, et je m'empêtre dans le tissu. Il me fait perdre mes moyens aussi.**

**« Daiki… A-attends… »**

**Mais il ne m'écoute pas et au contraire recommence à masser ma verge en caressant de sa main libre mon ventre.**

**Chaud, humide, doux...**

**Je manque de tomber de surprise et je réussi enfin à ressortir la tête de mon dernier vêtement. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, particulièrement excité par cette nouvelle sensation.**

**Je baisse les yeux sur mon homme agenouillé devant moi. **

**Chaud, humide, doux…**

**Sa langue est sur mon sexe.**

**Je gémis, je tremble. J'empoigne les cheveux de Daiki de nouveau et je mord ma main. La sensation est tellement différente, tellement plus enivrante. La langue agile de Daiki, chaude, humide me donne trop de plaisir, elle remonte sur toute la longue, s'enroule autour de moi. On dirait qu'il veut me mordre. J'ai du mal à tenir debout. **

**J'ai rejeté ma tête en arrière, j'évite de trop le regarder. Outre la sensation, la vision est trop sexy. Il s'écarte un peu et je gémis de frustration.**

**Il me sourit et attend que je me focalise sur lui. Il se lèche les lèvres. ****_Oh shit _****c'est pas possible… Il ouvre la bouche et vient sucer l'extrémité de mon sexe.**

**« Dai ! »**

**_Oh Fuck_****… ****Je vais pas tenir. C'est si chaud, si mouillé, si… Oh putain… C'est comme si ça c'était là qu'elle devait aller depuis le début.**

**J'halète, j'arrive plus à penser. Il avale un peu plus de mon sexe. Ma voix est gémissante, suppliante. Je ne sais plus si je veux qu'il arrête ou qu'il continue. **

**Il prend la décision pour moi et commence à me sucer doucement. Je sens qu'il est un peu hésitant. Mais bientôt, il arrive à suivre un rythme régulier et ses dents ne touchent presque pas mon membre. Et c'est bon. C'est trop bon.**

**Je m'affole.**

**« N-non… Attends… Je... »**

**J'ai envie de rester dans cette bouche brûlante, caresser par le muscle agile et humide. Mais je vais… Je vais…**

**« J'VAIS PAS T'NIR ! »**

**Il a juste le temps de s'écarter, je sens ses lèvres caresser mon sexe jusqu'à son extrémité comme si elle drainait avec elle le flux de mon orgasme. Je gémis, je ne peux pas me contenir plus longtemps et je jouis.**

**J'essaie de retrouver un souffle stable. Je reste un moment choqué je crois et lui aussi. Et je réalise. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?! Oh ****_fuck_****!**

**« Oh… Dai… ****_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry..._****»**

**J'attrape mon t-shirt, pour essayer de nettoyer mon sperme. Et il se met à sourire, puis il éclate de rire. J'ai honte.**

**« ****_It's not funny Dai… It's not… _****J'suis désolé. »**

**Il lèche ses lèvres. Et je rougis, il avait encore du… De mon…**

**« Pas mauvais. »**

**Il me laisse le nettoyer maladroitement, puis m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser.**

**« T'inquiète… C'est pas grave Tai… C'est de ma faute, t'étais pas préparé. J'ai pas réfléchi. J'aurai dû te demander avant.**

**\- Pourquoi… Tu as fais ça ?**

**\- Parce que j'en avais envie.**

**\- Envie ?**

**\- Ouais. J'sais pas… Là d'un coup… J'avais envie de faire ça. »**

**Je sens le feu encore à mes joues, qu'il caresse du pousse.**

**« J'aurai dû te poser la question. »**

**J'hoche la tête négativement.**

**« Non… ça va… Et c'était bien. »**

**Un immense sourire prend place sur son visage et il vient m'enlacer. **

**« Tu permets que je prenne ma douche en premier ?**

**\- Oui… ****_Of course_****. Je vais… Euh… Nettoyer. »**

**Un dernier baiser et il prend la direction de la salle de bain. Je réalise que je suis nu, mon t-shirt à la main toujours****dans l'entrée de l'appartement.**

**J'enfile rapidement mon caleçon et mon short, je préfère ne pas remettre le vêtement avec lequel j'ai nettoyé le visage de Daiki. **

**J'ai****éjaculé sur le visage de Daiki.**

**Et je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui offrir pour son anniversaire.**


	26. 26 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 27/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Merci pour vos reviews ! :)

Désolée pour le retard, j'étais en déplacement pro hier et j'ai décidé à la dernière minute de changer mon chaptire... Et voilà ça prend du retard du coup !

* * *

****2********6 ******août**

**.**

[Maman – 17h23]

Bonjour Daiki. Tout va bien ?

[Moi – 17h31]

Bonjour. Très bien maman.

.

Oui maman, je vais super bien t'imagine même pas. Ça fait longtemps même que je m'étais pas senti aussi bien.

.

[Maman – 17h55] Tu rentres vendredi soir ?

[Moi – 17h56] Je pensais rester jusqu'à dimanche...

[Maman – 17h57] Ton père et moi aimerions te voir pour tes 18 ans quand même. . Oh merde... J'ai pas pensé à ça... Mais j'ai prévu de rester avec Taiga pour mon anniversaire...

[Moi – 17h58] Mais j'ai déjà prévu un truc...

[Maman – 17h59] Tu pourrais faire un effort. En plus ça fait déjà 10 jours qu'on t'a pas vu.

.

Comment expliquer à ma mère pourquoi je peux annuler mes plans ? .

[Maman – 18h09] Daiki réponds moi s'il te plaît !

[Moi – 18h10] S'il te plaît maman... Je veux passer la soirée de samedi avec la personne avec qui je sors.

[Maman – 18h11] Mais tu n'es pas ton ami du basket, Kagami ?

[Moi – 18h12] Si si. Et je comptais dormir chez lui jusqu'à dimanche... Je peux rentrer le midi... Et repartir dans l'après-midi ?

[Maman – 18h13] Tu es vraiment sûr que ça ne pose pas de problème aux parents de Kagami ?

[Moi – 18h14] Non. Je lui tiens compagnie. Son père est presque jamais là.

[Maman-18h15] Il faudra lui dire de venir à la maison pour qu'on le remercie. Peut être peux tu proposer à ta petite amie de venir avec toi dimanche midi pour nous la présenter.

.

J'aurai dû m'en douter. Je veux pas mentir à mes parents mais... Faut que je tâte le terrain pour savoir comment ils vont le prendre.

.

[Moi-18h19] C'est encore trop tôt... Je préfère attendre un peu pour les présentations... Et j'en parlerai à Kagami pour qu'il vienne à la maison une prochaine fois.

[Maman-18h20] Bien. Je comprends. Mais elle est la bienvenue si jamais tu changes d'avis. A dimanche.

[Moi-18h21] A dimanche.

.

Je repose mon téléphone, en soupirant.

Je me lève pour rejoindre Taiga dans la cuisine. Ça sent bon. Il est en train de faire un Katsudon. Ça me fait vraiment chier de devoir me séparer même quelques heures de lui surtout juste avant de retourner au lycée. Je me glisse derrière lui. J'enlace sa taille et pose mon menton sur son épaule.

"Daiki ?"

Sa main vient caresser ma nuque. J'embrasse sa paume.

"ça sent bon.

\- Merci."

J'entends son sourire et je suis presque sûr qu'il rougit. J'aime bien deviner ses expressions. Je le connais trop bien. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, savoir toutes ses choses qu'il dit à Himuro et pas à moi. Sa mère dont il parle jamais, la vie là-bas de l'autre côté du Pacifique. Son père est-ce qu'il lui manque ? Plein de choses que j'ignore. J'ai envie de découvrir tout ça.

J'embrasse son cou.

"Je suis désolé... Je vais pas pouvoir être avec toi dimanche midi...

\- Oh... Pourquoi ?"

J'entends nettement la déception dans sa voix. Ma main caresse doucement son ventre. Je pose encore mes lèvres sur sa nuque.

"Mes parents veulent me voir pour fêter mon anniversaire.

\- Oh... Oui je comprends t'inquiète...

\- Je serais là le soir avec toi promis..."

Taiga tourne la tête et me sourit, il m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue.

"Ok. Si on peut passer un peu de temps et la nuit ensemble... C'est parfait."

Je le sers un peu plus fort dans mes bras.

"Ce qui est parfait... C'est toi."

Il rit. Et moi aussi, ouais ok là c'était trop mièvre. Mon dieu, Taiga me fait dire n'importe quoi… Enfin non c'est vrai il est parfait. Mais c'est tellement ridicule dit comme ça !


	27. 27 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 28/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **J'essaie de rattraper mon retard mais c'est pas évident… Surtout avec des chapitres aussi longs ! (même si celui posté hier était court… Mea Culpa)

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'aborder tout ces sujets là dans cette fic… J'avoue que tout m'échappe un peu. Pour ne pas spoiler, une fois n'est pas coutume je laisse une petite note en fin de chapitre !

Merci pour les reviews, de pardonner mes retards et d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! :)

* * *

**27 août**

**.**

Les parents de Daiki croient que je suis une fille. Je sais que c'est pas facile, je n'ai rien dit à mon père non plus. Mais quand Dai m'a expliqué l'échange qu'il a eu avec sa mère. Ça m'a blessé.

Ça m'a renvoyé en pleine face à quel point les stéréotypes et le conditionnement de la société sont contre nous. Bien-sûr on est chanceux, nos amis nous soutiennent et c'est déjà tellement énorme… Sauf que ça ne devrait pas l'être. Ça ne devrait pas être exceptionnel comme réaction.

J'ai une boule au ventre. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'y pense encore et encore. Daiki a pris toutes les précautions possibles pour m'avouer que ses parents sont au courant qu'il a quelqu'un mais évidemment pensent à une fille. Mais ça fait mal quand même.

Pourtant c'est vrai les parents de Daiki ne peuvent pas s'imaginer que je suis un garçon. Comment pourrait-il ? Il a toujours été avec des filles. Il n'a pas laissé ses parents douter une seconde de sa sexualité. Alors annoncer comme ça que c'est un _boyfriend, _c'est juste impensable dans notre société actuelle où l'homosexualité est quelque chose d'anormal. On ne s'attend pas par principe à ce qu'une personne puisse être attiré par les personnes de même sexe qu'elle.

Parfois je m'en veux d'entraîner Daiki vers le côté obscure. Sa vie serait plus simple avec une fille.

Peut-être qu'un jour il s'en rendra compte.

Peut-être qu'il me quittera.

Mon inquiétude a dû se voir, il m'a assuré qu'il ne renoncerait pas à moi quelque soit l'avis de ses parents. Il n'a pas dit quand il leur annoncerait, il n'a rien planifié. Je sais qu'il est sincère quand il dit qu'il ne compte pas me quitter. Mais quand la situation se présentera vraiment à lui… Tout peut changer.

Je suis ridicule. On ne sort ensemble que depuis une semaine. C'est rien. Ça ne veut rien dire. Une semaine… Aussi bien dans une autre petite semaine après la rentrée il va croiser une jolie fille et… _Fuck _! Non… Non. Il me ferait pas ça. Je sais qu'il est sincère.

Il est sincère. Mais je doute toujours. Comment je peux lutter face à toutes les jolies filles, gentilles, douces, mignonnes qui lui tournent autour. Si j'étais une fille est-ce que je serais vraiment plus sereins ? Il y aurait toujours toutes ces nanas à se pavaner devant l'As du lycée. Même s'il était attiré par les hommes, il y aurait toujours pleins d'autres jolis garçons. Kise est bien plus mignon que moi. Kuroko est bien plus gentil que moi. Murasakibara est bien plus viril que moi.

Je n'ai juste pas confiance en moi.

Il est sincère, mais il n'y a que le temps qui pourra me rassurer. Ces jours, ces semaines, ces mois, ces années où il reviendra vers moi malgré toutes les autres personnes tellement mieux que moi qui lui gravitent autour.

Ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Il faut que je sois patient. Que je nous laisse du temps. Que je me projette pas trop aussi pour me protéger.

Bien-sûr ça fait qu'une semaine, mais bien-sûr j'espère, je veux que ça dure pour toujours. Bien-sûr même s'il me plaque dans deux semaines, un mois, dix ans je serais totalement effondré.

Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on sort ensemble, mais ça fait deux ans que je suis amoureux de lui. Deux ans que je lutte contre mes sentiments parce que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il lui faut. Je me suis auto-convaincu que ce serait jamais possible entre nous. Il va me falloir du temps pour me faire sortir cette idée de la tête.

Deux ans pour moi, mais tout juste une semaine pour lui.

Je sais que je ne peux pas lui demander de tout balancer à ses parents comme ça. Même si j'ai toujours cette putain de boule au ventre.

Les lèvres de Daiki se posent sur ma nuque et il resserre son bras autour de moi. Son corps se presse contre le mien. Il a un sixième sens ou quoi ? Même quand il dort, il sent que j'ai besoin d'être rassuré.

Et c'est con… Mais ça marche. Être dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le miens, ça me détend. Il embrasse encore ma nuque et sa main caresse mon ventre.

Je me laisse aller contre lui et m'enfonce encore dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis réveillé à cogiter, mais il est bien trop tôt pour se lever. Je devrais dormir.

Deux ans pour moi. Je suis mal placé pour lui faire la leçon mon père ne sais même pas que je suis _gay_.

J'ai pas envie de lui dire par _Skype_ ou par téléphone. Mais il ne revient pas avant Noël. Je peux pas lui cacher aussi longtemps que je suis avec Daiki. Je veux lui dire. Je veux que mon père sache que je suis amoureux, que je suis heureux.

J'ai toujours été proche de lui. Je ne veux pas tout lui raconter dans le détail. Mais je veux partager avec lui que à dix-huit ans enfin, j'ai mon premier petit ami.

J'espère qu'il le prendra bien. Enfin… pas mal en tout cas. Non j'ai confiance en mon père, je sais qu'il me rejettera pas, mais je crains qu'il soit déçu.

Comme on est que tous les deux, il a toujours espéré pour moi, une jolie femme et des enfants, une vie de famille heureuse.

Ça fait longtemps que je sais que cet idéal ne sera pas pour moi. Pas que je ne veuille pas d'enfants, en fait j'y ai pas trop réfléchi… Dans l'absolu, peut-être que j'aurai aimé en avoir. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que j'étais attiré par les garçons.

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le dire à Tatsuya. Mais je suis content de l'avoir fait, parce que à un moment ça me pesait et ça me faisait peur. Il m'a aidé vraiment à accepter ma sexualité. Il a pas fait des milliers de choses. Juste il m'a rassuré sur le fait que je n'étais pas anormal, que j'avais parfaitement le droit d'aimer qui je voulais et que je restais une personne formidable.

Je considère par être une personne si formidable que ça. Néanmoins, ouais ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

D'après lui, mon père sera heureux pour moi quoiqu'il arrive. Peut-être que c'est comme ça que je devrais aborder les choses. Je devrais peut-être commencer par dire à mon père que je suis amoureux et heureux… Et ensuite lui avouer que c'est Daiki et que je suis _gay_. Ce qui peut inquiéter mon père c'est la réaction de la société, que je puisse souffrir d'être différent. Mais si je l'aborde en commençant par dire que je suis heureux et comblé, ce sera peut-être plus facile pour lui à accepter.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse. Le réveil indique quatre heures trente-six. A Los Angeles, c'est la pause déjeuner. Il faut que je lui dise. J'ai besoin que mon père sache là maintenant. C'est comme une urgence, je dois l'appeler tout de suite. Et puis, si je le fais pas _now_, je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le courage de le faire.

Je me détache de Daiki. J'étais bien mais je ne veux pas le réveiller quand je discuterai avec mon père. Il grommelle et se retourne, mais dort toujours.

Je le regarde, embrasse son épaule nu, sa nuque. Des baisers légers je ne veux pas le tirer du sommeil, mais j'ai besoin de prendre des forces pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'habiller. Enfin j'ai un caleçon quand même, je me trimballe pas à poils non plus. J'attrape simplement mon téléphone sur le chevet et je sors de la chambre silencieusement pour rejoindre le salon.

J'allume un peu de lumière. Pas trop parce que je compte bien pouvoir me recoucher après ma discussion avec mon père, mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse me voir sur _Skype_. Je lance la communication. Deux sonneries et le visage de mon père s'affiche.

« Taiga ?! Tout va bien ? »

Évidemment, je n'ai pas pensé qu'en l'appelant si tôt, il s'inquiéterait. Je lui souris.

« _I'm fine. Really fine. Don't worry._

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt ?

\- En fait… Je n'arrivais plus à dormir… Il fallait que je te parle d'un truc et… Je sais pas c'était maintenant que je devais le faire.

\- Rien de grave ? »

Bizarrement, je ne me sens pas si nerveux que ça. A la fois, stressé mais soulagé de passer cet appel en quelque sorte, c'est une sensation particulière. J'ai une boule au ventre et en même temps l'impression de me sentir en partie libéré. Et ça me permet d'afficher un sourire sincère à mon père.

« Non. Je vais très bien papa. Vraiment très bien même. »

Je le vois qui se détend et il se lève de son bureau.

« Attends deux secondes, je ferme la porte. »

J'entends la serrure cliqueter et il se réinstalle devant son écran.

« Eh bien dis moi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour que tu affiches un sourire aussi rayonnant. »

Maintenant, je suis gêné ! Merci papa ! J'ai les joues en feu et je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Hm… 'Tain ça m'rend nerveux d'avouer ça…

\- Sérieux ? Faut que je devine ? »

Il rit en se moquant de moi.

« Hm… ça pourrait être marrant, mais tu risques d'y passer des heures.

\- Que tu crois ! Tu sous-estimes ton père.

\- Je suis tenté de te laisser ramer tiens…

\- Tu veux qu'on joue ? J'ai le temps là. Mais tu devrais retourner te coucher.

\- J'suis encore en vacances je peux dormir plus tard. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je crois que… J'ai besoin de le dire moi-même.

\- Alors je t'écoute. Mais j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui te rend aussi heureux. »

Évidemment comme j'adore les défis, j'ai bien envie de le faire jouer.

« Ok ! Tu as le droit à une seule proposition !

\- Ok. Alors je-

\- Non ! Tu l'écris sur un papier. Et on verra après si tu avais raison. »

Mon père rit encore. Il me manque. J'ai vraiment pas prit assez de temps pour l'appeler ces derniers temps.

« Ok. Ok. Deux secondes. »

Je le vois sortir une feuille de son bureau et écrire quelque chose dessus en gros en le cachant à la caméra. Il replie la feuille et lève la tête.

« Voilà. Je t'écoute maintenant. »

Je me racle la gorge. Et de nouveau la gêne enflamme mon visage, il me regarde avec ce sourire amusé, tellement sûr de lui. Il a certainement à moitié raison. Je pense qu'il a compris que j'étais avec quelqu'un, mais ce qu'il ignore c'est que cette personne est un homme. J'ai le regard fuyant, je bafouille. C'est l'horreur. Et de l'autre côté, derrière son écran, mon père s'amuse comme un petit fou.

« Hm… Bon ben… Voilà… Je te l'ai jamais dit mais j'suis amoureux de quelqu'un depuis deux ans. Et ça fait une semaine que je sors avec lui.

\- Bingo ! »

Je souris avec indulgence à mon père. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait bien compris la subtilité du « lui ».

« Papa… Je… Je sors avec un garçon. Je suis _gay_... »

Je vois mon père froncer les sourcils, il a l'air surpris, très surpris. Mais bizarrement pas comme je m'y attendais. Il n'a pas les yeux exorbités comme s'il tombait des nues. Il est plutôt contrarié. Il prend son papier et le déplie pour me le montrer. Il y a inscrit en gros : «_ BOYFRIEND _». _What _?! Je comprends pas. Comment ? Je regarde de nouveau son visage il me sourit avec tendresse.

« Je sais fils. »

Je suis trop surpris. Il repose le papier doucement. Je ne sais plus quoi dire.

« Il s'appelle comment ? Je le connais ?

\- Co-comment tu sais que…

\- Que tu es _gay _? »

J'hoche la tête. Je comprends pas. Moi qui m'attendais à surprendre mon père et qui craignais tellement cette annonce, c'est lui qui me surprend.

« Je ne sais plus… ça fait un moment. Très honnêtement. On m'aurait posé la question j'aurai spontanément répondu que tu me l'avais dit… Comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant. Mais maintenant que nous avons cette conversation… Je suis incapable de me rappeler d'une telle révélation.

\- Mais comment ? Je… Je suis jamais sorti avec personne avant et… J'ai toujours fait attention à le cacher. »

Je rougis encore et mon père semble attristé lui.

« Je suis désolé fils. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le cacher. Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas un sujet que tu semblais vouloir aborder donc j'ai préféré te laisser ton intimité à ce propos… En dehors la conversation très très gênante que nous avons eu au sujet des rapports sexuels protégés et de la nécessité d'utiliser un préservatif. »

J'explose de rire en me rappelant cette conversation. Je me rappelle maintenant que mon père n'avait pas spécialement mentionné les filles… Non au contraire même, il avait dû dire un truc du genre : « le préservatif c'est important pour toutes relations sexuellees pas que pour empêcher une grossesse, donc pas que avec les filles ». Et sur le coup, j'ai pas percuté, j'avais onze ans c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour moi, j'avais pas du tout ce genre d'envie et même pas conscience que j'étais _gay_.

« Attends… Tu avais déjà compris à l'époque que j'étais homo ?

\- Oh oui. Je crois que ça date du primaire. Tu avais dû me dire que tu étais amoureux d'un garçon à l'époque. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas relevé mais après ça, j'ai rencontré une amie qui avait une fille de ton âge et elle avait plaisanté en disant que plus tard nous pourrions vous marier. La petite te trouvait très mignon apparemment. Quand on s'était retrouvé que tous les deux tu m'as sorti un truc du genre « Mais papa je peux pas me marier avec elle j'aime les garçons moi. ». C'était une telle évidence quand tu me l'a dit que je ne l'ai jamais remis en cause plus tard… Et pour être honnête je pensais que c'était clair entre nous… Même si tu ne m'as jamais dit « papa je suis _gay _».

\- Je m'en souviens pas du tout… J'ai l'impression d'avoir compris que je préférai les hommes… au collège seulement. Et j'avais tellement peur de te l'avouer… »

Mon père reste silencieux, je n'arrive pas à lire ce qu'il pense sur son visage. Je suis gêné un peu.

« Je suis désolé Taiga. Je ne me doutais pas que c'était quelque chose d'aussi tabou pour toi. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je l'ai déjà dit à certains de mes collègues qui se posaient des questions sur la sexualité de leurs enfants. Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis complètement passé à côté… J'aurai dû t'en parler… Et puis, tu étais tellement focaliser sur le basket que j'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas spécialement préoccupé par les histoires romantiques.

\- T'excuse pas papa… Et t'as raison. Jusqu'à récemment y'avait que le basket qui comptait.

\- Si j'ai dit fait quelque chose qui t'a empêché de me parler d'un sujet aussi important. Je suis désolé…

\- Non… En fait… Je sais que tu es pas du genre à rejeter les homo… Mais j'avais peur de te décevoir. Je croyais que tu voulais que je me marie et que j'ai des enfants.

\- Tu peux te marier avec un homme et avoir des enfants. Au Japon, c'est pas tout à fait un mariage… L'adoption c'est compliqué. Néanmoins, il existe des solutions… Cela dit il ne me semble pas t'avoir mis la pression pour ça…

\- Je… Je sais pas… Non pas vraiment.

\- A moins que... »

Je regarde mon père il semble avoir réalisé un truc.

« Quoi ?

\- Mais bien-sûr… ça semblait anodin comme conversation à l'époque… J'aurai dû me douter vu le sérieux avec lequel tu m'as dit que tu aimais les garçons… Ce jour là cette amie, elle a longuement plaisanté sur le fait que justement nous devrions vous marier. Elle a dû effectivement te dire que j'aurai évidemment aimé que ta mère ne nous quitte pas si tôt et que tu aies des frères et sœurs, il fallait donc que toi tu fondes une jolie famille. Mais… Je ne l'ai jamais dit moi… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais tenu à me dire que tu ne pouvais pas te marier. Je suis désolé. J'ai dû réagir un peu trop calmement, je n'ai pas mesurer l'importance de ce que tu me disais.

\- Tu m'avais répondu quoi ?

\- Je ne sais plus. Simplement, que tu avais le droit d'aimer les garçons… Mais, j'étais occupé, sûrement à préparer le repas… Et tu sais comme j'ai toujours aimé ça et que c'était pas vraiment le moment de me parler… Je n'ai sûrement pas paru très concentré sur ma réponse. Alors que nous aurions dû en parler, tu avais besoin d'en parler. »

Mon père soupire doucement en s'excusant. Il n'a jamais aimé cuisiner, c'est pourquoi souvent il était d'assez mauvaise humeur à l'heure de préparer le dîner.

« Je suis désolé Taiga. Je n'ai pas perçu le malaise qui te préoccupait à ce moment là…

\- Non… T'excuse pas papa. C'est pas grave. Je suis content que les choses soient claires maintenant. »

Il se détend un peu. Je sais que mon père culpabilise à la moindre erreur qu'il a pu faire dans mon éducation parce qu'il était seul.

« Et puis… Tu as très bien réagis… En fait. Tu as réagi comme tout parent devrait réagir quand leur enfant annonce son homosexualité. Comme si ce n'était pas une chose importante qui nécessite d'en faire une annonce. Ce n'est pas toi le fautif… C'est la société qui nous fait penser le contraire… Simplement, je devais déjà être trop conditionné.

\- Tu étais pourtant si jeune… neuf ans peut-être dix.

\- Je sais papa. C'est pas grave. »

Il fait un mouvement de la main comme pour clore la discussion et m'adresse un regard amusé et curieux.

« Alors qui c'est ? Comment il s'appelle ? Je le connais ?

\- Hm… Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Mais je t'ai déjà parlé de lui… Souvent.

\- Eh bien vas-y dis moi ? Tu veux pas encore jouer aux devinettes quand même ?!

\- Non. Non. C'est Daiki. Aomine Daiki.

\- Oh ! Je croyais que vous vous disputiez tout le temps !

\- Hm… les choses ont pas mal changé en deux ans.

\- J'en doute pas ! Il faudra que je le rencontre la prochaine fois que je viens.

\- Il squatte beaucoup en ce moment… Alors tu le croiseras sûrement.

\- Oh je vois. Tu oublies pas le préservatif tout ça ! »

Je rougis et me cache le visage.

« Papa ! Une seule fois suffit bien !

\- Je plaisante. Il n'est pas dans le même lycée c'est ça ?

\- Non effectivement.

\- Essayez d'étudier correctement quand même hein ?!

\- Oui, oui.

\- C'est lequel sur la photo que tu m'as montré l'autre fois ?

\- Celui qui est à côté de moi... »

Je rougis. Sur cette photo Daiki a même son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Oh ! Celui au teint mat ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Il est mignon.

\- Tu m'aurais pas dit le contraire de toute façon.

\- Non c'est sûr.

\- Mais il l'est. Et c'est un super joueur de basket et…

\- Et ? »

J'ai un sourire gêné incontrôlable au lèvres, les joues en feu. Ahhhh !

« Et… Et il est gentil, généreux. Il a un cœur en or et il croit toujours en moi… Et il me rend heureux. »

J'ai vu le sourire de mon père. J'ai vu qu'il était à deux doigts de se moquer de moi, mais… Il se retient.

«_ Good_, il a l'air d'un garçon très bien. Si tu es heureux c'est parfait mon fils.

\- Merci papa. »

Je suis soulagé vraiment. Et puis, je suis content d'avoir parler comme ça à mon père ça nous était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. J'ai l'impression que l'un des nœuds qui tordait mon estomac vient d'être libéré. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ce non-dit avait mis comme une barrière invisible entre lui et moi. Mon père c'est ma seule famille, ne pas pouvoir partager ça avec lui ça me pesait bien plus que je voulais l'accepter. Je veux qu'il connaisse et qu'il apprécie Daiki. Je veux pouvoir lui parler de mes inquiétudes concernant notre relation. Je veux pouvoir lui avouer mes craintes, mes angoisses ou mes petits bonheurs mièvres.

« Je suis fier de l'homme que tu es. J'ai toujours été fier de toi. Quelque soientt tes choix ou tes non-choix d'ailleurs… Je serais toujours derrière toi. Je t'aime mon fils. »

Je suis fatigué. Le soulagement, les mots de mon père, le trop plein d'émotions je sens les larmes affluer. Merde. Non c'était prévu ça. J'essaie de les cacher à mon père mais elles débordent trop vite pour que je puisse les retenir.

« Taiga ?

\- Ça va… Ça va… C'est juste… »

Je me prends deux minutes pour me calmer, mon père ne me presse pas. Je sais que lui aussi apprécie cet échange à cœur ouvert qu'on n'a pas eu depuis si longtemps.

« Je suis content de te l'avoir dit… Que tu l'acceptes que… »

Je respire. Je me calme. Mais dès que je formule la pensée de ce que je veux dire à mon père, j'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer. _Fuck_ ma sensibilité sérieux ! Heureusement que Daiki ne me voit pas comme ça… Il se foutrait royalement de ma gueule… Ou pas. Non. Il me prendrait dans ses bras, il serait fier de moi et content pour moi.

Entre pleurs et rires je ne sais plus, mais clairement penser à la réaction de Daiki ne m'aide pas à calmer mes sanglots. Mon père me regarde toujours avec un sourire bienveillant.

« … Que tu me soutiennes… Que tout. Merci d'être là papa… »

Je souris entre mes larmes, j'abandonne. Je renifle avec classe… Ou pas.

« Moi aussi j't'aime papa. Tu m'manques.

\- Tu me manques aussi Taiga. Je suis désolé que ce manque de communication entre nous t'aies autant pesé. Je regrette que nous n'en ayons pas discuter plus tôt. Mais… Merci pour ton appel. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et j'espère que tu me présenteras Daiki bientôt. »

Je rigole bêtement, en pleurant toujours à moitié.

« Ouais. J'y manquerai pas.

\- Il est là ?

\- Dans la chambre. Il dort.

\- Je vois. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre il est encore l'heure de dormir pour toi.

\- Ouais… J'vais y aller. »

Je ris encore en regardant mon père. Il me sourit aussi. Il est content lui aussi. Vraiment.

« Allez bonne nuit Taiga.

\- Hm… Bonne fin de journée p'pa.

\- Bye. »

Je lui fais un signe dans la main. Il s'apprête à couper la communication quand je relève les yeux surpris en voyant Daiki s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de moi. L'image de mon père disparaît de mon écran et un petit message apparaît quelques instants après.

« Retournez vous coucher tous les deux. Bonne nuit à Daiki aussi. »

Je souris et j'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer. Je ferme l'écran et relève les yeux sur mon petit ami. Ça a quelque chose d'encore plus officiel de l'avoir annoncé à mon père. Je suis un peu gêné.

« D-désolé… Je t'ai réveillé. »

Il hoche la tête doucement.

« C'est pas grave. J'ai juste fini par me sentir seul. J'ai plus l'habitude de dormir dans un grand lit vide. Je me suis inquiété un peu.

\- Ça va t'inquiète. J'ai eu besoin de parler à mon père… J'arrivai plus à dormir. »

Repenser à cette conversation avec mon père me redonne des envies de chialer. Je ne sais pas quoi expliquer à Daiki, j'ai l'impression d'être incapable de parler pour lui expliquer l'état dans lequel je suis. Ma voix s'étrangle quand j'essaie de m'exprimer. C'est horrible de se sentir aussi faible et vulnérable.

Il se lève pour me rejoindre et m'enlace avec tendresse. Son odeur et ses bras rassurants ne font que m'émouvoir un peu plus. Je m'accroche à lui et chiale comme un con. Il me laisse pleurer un moment avant de murmurer, d'une voix lente, basse et apaisante.

« Tu as de la chance. Ton père t'aime vraiment. C'est chouette à voir comme vous vous entendez bien. J'suis content pour toi, pour nous qu'il accepte notre relation comme ça. J'ai de la chance aussi, tu as fait de très jolis compliments sur moi. »

Je me calme un peu en réalisant.

« Tu as entendu depuis quand ?

\- Je suis désolé… J'aurai pas dû écouter. Mais… Je voulais pas vous déranger et… En même temps, je voulais rester si jamais ça se passait mal tu vois… J'ai entendu depuis… Presque le début en fait.

\- T'es resté tout le temps dans le couloir ?

\- Ouais. J'ai eu plusieurs fois envie de te rejoindre mais… C'était pas forcément le meilleur moment pour me présenter à ton père surtout dans cette tenue… Jusqu'à que je t'entende pleurer. »

Il embrasse ma nuque.

« J'suis fier de toi. J'espère que j'aurai le même courage pour l'annoncer à mes parents. »

Je ris doucement.

« Quoi ?! Tu m'en crois pas capable ?

\- Non ! Si ! Enfin c'est pas pour ça que je rigole…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dit que t'étais fier de moi…

\- Et ? Ouais… J'suis toujours fier de toi.

\- Je sais. Merci Daiki. »

Il m'a pris dans ses bras. Il est content et fier de moi. J'avais raison. Je souffle, un peu parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction mais là maintenant j'ai vraiment besoin de lui dire.

« Je t'aime. »

C'est subtile mais je sens le changement chez lui, une légère tension. J'avais un peu peur de cette réaction avant de prononcer ces mots, même si finalement ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je lui dis. Mais c'est pas grave. Même si ça lui fait peur. C'est vrai. Et ce soir, j'ai besoin qu'il le sache.

« Moi aussi. »

Là, c'est moi qui suis abasourdi et tendu. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne fais plus un mouvement. L'émotion me submerge de nouveau, m'oppresse et me fait presque suffoquer. Je le sers contre moi, mes doigts doivent laisser des marques blanches sur son dos tellement je m'agrippe à lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je pleure de nouveau et j'étouffe un cri de frustration contre son épaule tellement j'en peux plus d'être aussi émotif cette nuit.

Il embrasse ma nuque et caresse mes cheveux.

« On devrait retourner se coucher… T'es vraiment crever pour chialer autant ! »

Ah… Finalement, il se fout aussi de ma gueule.

C'est Daiki. L'homme que j'aime.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre :

Je n'avais donc pas vraiment prévu d'aborder le _coming out _dans cette fic. Mais voilà c'est fait ici.

Le papa de Kagami est juste une crème oui. Je sais. Je l'imagine souvent comme ça. C'est un papa solo hyper-tolérant dans mon esprit. J'ai hésité à traiter un cas où ça se passerait « mal ». Mais non, je peux juste pas faire du papa de Kagami un enfoiré. J'y arrive pas.

Et puis, j'aime bien finalement qu'il soit tellement tolérant qu'il ne s'étonne pas que son fils aime des garçons. Ok. C'est normal pas tout de soucis vis ta vie fils.

Quelque part, j'espère que si ça doit arriver à un de mes enfants un jour, il aura la confiance de savoir que ses parents ne le jugeront pas et trouveront ça parfaitement normal.

Parce que là on parle de sexualité différente, mais il y a tellement d'autres sujets sur lesquels la société toxique est juste une source de préjugés, conditionnements plus vicieux les uns que les autres.

(Oui je suis encore vénère de mon fils aîné qui a fait pleurer son petit frère parce qu'il ne voulait que son cheval playmobil soit un mec pcq c'était un cheval bleu à crinière rose de princesse… Comment dire que j't'ai pas éduqué comme ça mon fils?)

Voilà voilà, donc oui j'ai décidé que papa Kagami était le papa que tous les enfants devraient avoir un papa TOLERANT, qui aime son enfant comme il est !


	28. 28 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 28/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Et voilà la suite ! Ouf ! J'ai rattrapé mon retard :)

Et un chapitre un peu plus léger cette fois !

* * *

**28** **août**

**.**

« Tai… J'peux prendre ma douche avec toi.

\- _What _? P-pourquoi ? »

Je fais la moue. Il a l'air flippé. C'est pas si terrible que ça de prendre une douche ensemble quand même.

« C'est un truc que les couples font.

\- Oh… Vraiment ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te gêne Tai ? On s'est déjà vu nu… J'ai juste envie de te frotter le dos quoi…

\- Je… Je sais pas. J'trouve ça… »

Je le regarde. J'adore quand il rougit et il rougit souvent. J'attends qu'il se décide à terminer sa phrase sans le brusquer.

« … Intime…

\- Ben… Toi et moi on est intime non ? Et puis… C'est comme dans un bain pu- »

J'avais oublié… Zut.

« Oh… Ouais. T'as pas vraiment l'habitude des bains publics toi… Je comprends. C'est pas grave. »

Je suis déçu. C'est clair. En plus, j'aimerai bien qu'on aille un jour dans un _Onsen_ tous les deux. Taiga doit être trop sexy en _Kimono_. Surtout si y'a rien dessous. Il attrape mon poignet.

« D'accord…

\- T'es sûr ? »

Je le regarde suspicieusement. Je veux pas qu'il se force à faire quelque chose qu'il a pas envie pour me faire plaisir. Il m'entraîne avec lui jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Oui… Tu as raison… Tu m'as déjà vu tout nu plein de fois et je t'ai vu aussi et… Je… Je veux bien essayer.

\- Ok… Si ça te gêne tu dis ok ? Je te laisserai finir tout seul. »

Il me sourit, les joues toujours un peu rosées. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut dire un truc mais qu'il ose pas. Il referme la porte soigneusement derrière nous. A clé ! Euh… Il sait qu'on est tout seul dans l'appartement là ?

« Taiga ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu viens de fermer la porte à clé… Alors qu'on est que tous les deux ?

\- C'est peu probable… Mais si mon père débarque… »

Il est vraiment trop stressé là.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était pas obligé... »

Il me regarde avec défi.

« Tai…

\- J'ai dit que c'était ok ! J'veux le faire… Juste que… »

Il se déshabille entièrement et me regarde toujours avec un regard menaçant qui me dit clairement que j'ai pas encore intérêt à lui rappeler qu'il peut renoncer.

« Juste que quoi ?

\- Juste que quand je te vois nu… Ou juste même l'idée de te voir nu… ça me fait bander. »

Ah ah ah ! Évidemment mon regard décroche du sien et fuit au sud pour vérifier ses dires. Oh la belle érection ! Je souris et toujours en fixant son sexe je lui réponds.

« Et j'adore savoir que je te fais autant d'effet… Et je te rassure. Je n'imaginais pas possible de prendre une douche avec toi, sans avoir la trique non plus. »

Je me débarrasse moi aussi de mes fringues et je viens me coller à lui et pose mes lèvres dans son cou.

« Tu vas voir la douche à deux c'est agréable…

\- Oh… Tu l'as fait souvent ?

\- Non. Jamais… Mais j'imagine… La prendre avec toi depuis un moment et je te promets que c'est sympa.

\- Baka. »

Il me donne une tape sur la tête et m'embrasse avant de s'écarter pour entrer dans la douche dans laquelle je le suis en me collant dans son dos.

J'avais pas vraiment calculer, c'est la première fois que je l'enlace comme ça en étant nu et… Mon sexe se retrouve entre ses fesses. Je rougis, mais je ne bouge pas.

Rester calme. Il n'a rien remarqué. Ça va bien se passer. Je bouge discrètement contre lui et vient saisir son sexe dans ma main et je commence à le caresser doucement.

« D-dai… On devait se laver non ?

\- Autant libérer les tensions d'abord, tu crois pas ?! »

Je mordille son cou. Il ne repousse pas ma main. Il ne me repousse pas. Il bouge juste un peu le jet d'eau pour qu'il ne nous gêne pas.

« Ok… »

Il tend ses fesses vers moi, il a bien senti que mon sexe était là et il ne fuit pas au contraire. Je bouge un peu plus franchement mon sexe entre ses deux lunes.

« Hey… ça t'embête si… On reste comme ça ? »

Je sais qu'il a très bien compris de quoi je parle, il presse encore un peu plus son bassin contre le mien.

« Non… C'est bien vas-y... »

Il se tient au mur de la douche et je commence à aller venir entre ses deux lobes de chairs. C'est terriblement évocateur, sensuel et sexy. C'est terriblement excitant.

Je le masturbe en rythme alors que je glisse entre ses fesses. Et c'est bon. J'ai tellement envie de le prendre vraiment.

Je gémis et lui aussi. Il tend bien son bassin contre le mien, comme s'il ne voulait pas que j'arrête comme si c'était bon pour lui aussi. Je mordille son épaule et je perds un peu le rythme tellement je plonge dans un plaisir intense.

Il gémit et pose sa main sur la mienne pour qu'on le caresse ensemble. Je le laisse gérer la cadence de ma main et je me concentre sur mes va-et-viens pour tenter d'être moins désordonné mais… ça me semble impossible.

« Tai… »

Il tourne la tête et cherche à m'embrasser. J'essaie de lui répondre mais je ne peux plus me concentrer. Je gémis des mots incompréhensibles. Il commence à haleter lui aussi.

« Daiki… Vas-y... »

Ses encouragements m'affolent. Je le serre contre moi et je jouis là… Mon sexe toujours logé entre ses deux petits monts merveilleux.

Il se libère à son tour rapidement dans nos deux mains. Je pose mon front sur son épaule et je reprends doucement ma respiration.

« J'espère que tu vas adhérer à ce genre de douche…

\- Baka. Bien-sûr que j'adhère... »

Il se retourne entre mes bras pour venir m'embrasser doucement.

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerai vraiment Tai ?

\- Hm ? Non… Mais tu vas m'le dire.

\- Tout à fait… Je voudrais qu'on se fasse un petit week-end dans un _onsen_ toi et moi… J'ai très très envie de te voir dans un _Kimono_.

\- Un _kimono _?

\- Oh oui… C'est très très sexy. »

Je vois un sourire illuminer son visage.

« Ouais… T'as raison, tu dois être hyper sexy en _Kimono_ Daiki... »


	29. 29 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 30/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : ** Merci pour vos reviews ! :)

Désolée ! Encore un retard je sais… Mais avec des chapitres aussi longs et quotidiens faut avouer que c'est tendu. Le chapitre du coming out vous a plus et je vous en remercie énormément.

Parfois cette fic est un peu frustrante… J'y mets beaucoup plus de choses que prévu. Je fais des chapitres de tailles très honorables pour du post quotidien… Mais ces chapitres mériteraient sûrement un peu plus de relecture. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça alors je suis obligée de vous les poster assez bruts. Faut accepter de lâcher un peu prise… C'est pas plus mal même si c'est des fois un peu dur XD

Donc voilà, celui-ci (comme celui du coming out) en fait parti, j'aurai aimé le travailler encore… Il aurait sûrement grossi encore de quelques milliers de mots mais… Je dois respecter le timing ! XD Sinon c'est triché ;)

_Petit update : Merciiiii je viens de voir toutes vos dernières reviews ! Et vraiment merci à vous tous ! (depuis hier je ne reçois malheureusement plus les notifications par mail :( désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toute vos reviews j'essaierai de me rattraper au plus vite !)_

* * *

****2********9**** **août**

**.**

Je suis frustré.

Non mais réellement frustré.

Et exactement dans le sens où vous l'entendez… Je parle bien de frustration sexuelle.

Et il fait putain de trop chaud aujourd'hui.

Vous savez ce qu'on dit que certaines personnes sont très irritables quand elles sont frustrées sexuellement ? Je crois bien que c'est mon cas. Depuis hier soir… Depuis que j'ai cru que…

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru ça… Sérieux on était sous la douche on avait ni lubrifiant, ni préservatif et j'ai cru qu'il me demandait s'il pouvait me prendre. Et putain, je sentais son érection entre mes fesses et… J'en avais tellement envie bordel ! Que j'ai même pas hésité une seconde à lui dire oui.

Mais non, il voulait juste… Pas ça en tout cas… Et quand j'ai réalisé mon erreur, je me suis senti humilié et frustré.

Mais j'suis tellement con aussi d'avoir cru ça. C'était évident que c'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Enfin si bien-sûr il a envie de me prendre. Même s'il n'en a pas fait mention récemment, il a pas envie de jouer à touche-pipi éternellement.

J'y ai tellement cru… J'en avais tellement envie.

Jusque là, j'avais peur. Pas vraiment pour la douleur… Je me fais pas d'illusions sur ce point. Oui je vais douiller. Mais je sais pas… C'était est-ce que je suis prêt à sauter le pas ? Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment envie ?

Je me suis toujours dit que je voulais pas le faire pour quelqu'un mais pour moi. Parce que j'en aurai envie. Même avec Daiki je me suis toujours dit que si je sautais le pas ça n'aurait pas été pour lui faire plaisir. Et d'ailleurs, il ne m'a mis aucune pression. Je le sais que derrière ses airs de connards, c'est un mec attentif qui prend soin des gens qu'il aime. Il a dit qu'il patienterait et il le fait.

Et hier, ça m'a paru être un évidence. Oui j'en avais envie… Oui c'était le moment.

Et maintenant je suis tellement frustré et énervé.

C'est quoi cette chaleur aujourd'hui sérieux ? Je soulève mon t-shirt pour faire un peu d'air. Je devrais peut-être l'enlever carrément. Mais faudrait que je me redresse du canapé dans lequel je suis avachi, la tête reposant sur le dossier. Et… ça demande trop d'effort. Je fixe le plafond en soupirant.

« C'est quand qu'il remette le courant ?

\- J'sais pas… Ils ont parlé d'une coupure de quatre heures… Pas avant midi je pense…

\- On crève de chaud…

\- Je sais. »

Daiki est allongé au sol, il paraît que c'est l'endroit le plus frais. Il y a eu des soucis dans l'immeuble et depuis cette nuit nous avons de grosses coupures de courant régulières. On a tout couper pour éviter de bousiller les appareils électriques. Résultat la clim est en rade. Les volets électriques sont grand ouverts et le soleil donnent à fond dans tout l'appartement. Et c'est une des journées les plus chaudes. On est juste _happy_ … ou pas.

Enfin au moins Daiki met mon humeur massacrante sur le compte de la chaleur. En vrai, je suis plutôt du genre frileux et je supporte bien la chaleur. J'ai chaud mais pas au point d'en être irrité.

Mais aujourd'hui je suis frustré alors tout m'emmerde.

Et celui qui m'emmerde le plus c'est moi.

C'est quand même pourtant simple à régler comme problème j'ai juste trois mots à dire : Daiki prends-moi.

Mais depuis ce matin, je tourne en rond et je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

Ce plafond est inintéressant au possible. Je ferme les yeux. Il faudrait vraiment que j'enlève mon t-shirt.

Je soupire. Je crois que ça doit être la millième fois de la matinée.

J'entends du mouvement, Daiki qui se relève sûrement.

Je sens soudain ses mains se poser de part et d'autre de ma tête sur le dossier du canapé. J'ouvre les yeux doucement pour voir son visage à quelques centimètres du miens.

Il me regarde inquisiteur. Quoi ?

Il pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que t'as depuis ce matin ?

\- Chaud. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Il fait chaud. Il fait super chaud pourtant, il vient tranquillement s'installer sur mes genoux en me faisant face. Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas bouger mes mains sont toujours ballantes à côté de moi, parce que même mes mains sur moi me donnaient trop chaud. Il m'embrasse encore d'un de ses baisers bien trop volatile.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Taiga ?

\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

\- Quel est le vrai problème ? Tu soupires depuis ce matin, tu es de mauvaise humeur… Je te rappelle que le mec con et de mauvais poil c'est moi normalement. »

Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ma main vient se poser sur son dos nu. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a fait tomber le t-shirt lui. Je caresse doucement ses reins. Et je m'avance un peu pour l'embrasser, un baiser doux, plus appuyé. Et je souffle en me sentant rougir.

« C'est rien. »

Mais putain ! Non c'est pas rien ! Dis-le bordel ! Mais j'suis tellement une poule mouillée! J'vous dis j'me fatigue moi-même !

Il tire légèrement sur mes cheveux pour attirer mon attention. Alors pas que j'étais pas attentif à sa personne, mais disons que j'avais un peu le regard rivé à ses lèvres alors qu'il veut visiblement que me concentre un peu plus haut sur ses deux magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Taiga… On va pas commencer à pas se dire ce qui va pas. »

Je fais une moue bizarre, et lui aussi.

« Ok y'a trop de 'pas' dans ma phrase mais t'as compris ce que je voulais dire. »

On sourit. Quel baka ce mec, je l'aime tellement bordel !

« Tai... »

Il redevient très sérieux d'un coup, alors je reste concentré sur ses yeux.

« J'ai besoin que tu me parles. Je suis pas doué pour deviner ce que les gens ont dans la tête. Et… J'ai envie de savoir ce que tu as dans la tête. Comme quand tu as appelé ton père. Je savais pas que ça te faisait souffrir autant… Je sais que tu dis plein de trucs à Tatsuya… Tous les deux, j'ai l'impression qu'on se parle pas vraiment tu vois… »

C'est flippant un peu un Daiki sérieux. Son regard est presque menaçant, j'entends comme des sous-entendus. On doit parler sinon notre relation est vouée à l'échec.

« … Je vais être honnête. Quand j'ai découvert que tu étais _gay_. La première chose qui m'a choquée c'est que tu m'en aies pas parlé… J'étais jaloux. Jaloux que tu lui en parles à lui et pas à moi… Et j'ai réalisé que je te connaissais par cœur, dans le sens ou je peux prédire tes réactions, tes actions et tes envies… Mais je connais rien de ta vie. Ta mère… Ton père. La vie à L.A. Tout ça je le sais pas… Et ça me fait vraiment chier tu vois. J'ai l'impression de rien savoir de toi…

\- Non mais tu sais qu-

\- Laisse moi finir… C'est pas un reproche… Ça n'a jamais été notre mode de com' à toi et moi… Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai raconté de moi… Mais sûrement pas grand-chose non plus… Tu ne sais pas pourquoi Satsu est comme ma sœur… Tu ne sais pas que j'avais une sœur jumelle… Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cette dépression même si tu m'en as sorti… »

Une sœur jumelle ? Oh attends personne ne m'a dit ça… C'est quoi cette histoire ? J'ai envie de lui poser pleins de questions. Mais il vient m'embrasser pour m'empêcher de parler.

« Alors j'ai besoin que tu m'parles Tai… J'ai besoin que tu m'parles parce que… Moi aussi j'ai pleins de trucs à te dire. Mais j'suis pas du genre à m'confier non plus… Si tu m'parles pas, j'arriverai pas à te parler. »

Il prend une inspiration avant d'ajouter, sur un ton un peu suppliant.

« Alors dis moi ce qui te perturbe depuis ce matin s'il te plaît... »

Sauf que moi j'ai plus qu'une chose en tête c'est cette histoire de sœur jumelle.

« Une sœur jumelle ?! »

Il me fait un demi-sourire. Oui oui un demi-sourire c'est un concept étrange mais Daiki y arrive très bien. Et il hausse les épaules.

« On était deux… Mais à la naissance il n'y en avait qu'un de vivant.

\- Oh…

\- C'est pas un gros sujet… Mais disons que ça a quand même eu quelques impacts sur mon enfance. Taiga dis moi … s'il te plaît... »

Ok. J'ai compris le sujet de la sœur jumelle on en rediscute une autre fois.

« J'suis frustré…

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Parce qu'on peut pas jouer au basket ? »

J'ouvre la bouche surpris. Non mais il me croit si ingénu que ça ou quoi ? A croire que ça fait pas presque dix jours qu'on se paluche mutuellement la nouille tous les jours et souvent plusieurs fois par jour ! Je parle pas de basket bordel !

Je sais ! Oui je viens d'expliquer qu'on se donnait du plaisir tous les jours donc techniquement je devrais pas être frustré… MAIS JE LE SUIS QUAND MÊME !

Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne pense pas au sexe quand je parle de frustration… Mais ça m'énerve quand même très injustement je sais. Surtout qu'il a pas tord… Je peux être très irritable comme quand je suis en manque de sport…

Quand je vous dit que la frustration me rend nerveux !

Je le pousse et le fait basculer sur le canapé, je le surplombe et lui crie presque dessus.

« Mai non putain j'parle de sexe ! J'veux qu'tu m'prennes ! »

Il ouvre des yeux immenses, sa bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son n'en sort. Il cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois. Et comme si quelque chose s'était connecté dans son cerveau, il se redresse sur les coudes et se rapproche de mon visage.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'tu es relou depuis c'matin ?! Tu pouvais pas juste le dire plus tôt ?!

\- J'savais pas comment le dire !

\- Ben comme ça ! C'était pas compliqué quand même ! »

Je détourne le regard vexé et me rassieds à ma place.

« C'est pas si facile que ça…

\- Ça devrait l'être Tai... »

Sa voix s'est radoucie.

« J'suis ton mec… Tu devrais pas avoir peur de me demander quoique ce soit… Tu peux tout me dire et tout me demander… »

Il se redresse, une jambe repliée sous lui dans le canapé, l'autre vient se coller aux miennes. Ses doigts caressent mon bras gentiment et il embrasse ma joue.

« Hey… T'es vraiment sérieux ? »

J'évite de le regarder, je réalise enfin ce que tout ça implique. Je dois être écarlate.

« Oui. »

Il agrippe mon poignet et se relève m'entraînant à sa suite. Je suis un peu surpris mais me laisse faire sans protester.

Et soudain, je suis plus si sûr de moi. On va… Il va vraiment me… Oh merde…

On entre dans ma chambre. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine.

Je veux fermer la porte derrière nous mais il m'en empêche.

« Hey… Y'a pas de lumières… Si tu fermes on ne verra plus rien. »

Les volets sont effectivement restés fermés à cause de la coupure de courant.

« Il est hors de question qu'on fasse ça dans le noir... »

Il s'est rapproché de moi sans lâcher mon poignet. Il lève la main pour caresser ma joue, son regard est dévorant. C'est indescriptible. J'y lis sa détermination, son assurance, son amour et son désir. Il me défie de fermer cette porte. Il m'embrasse, un baiser fiévreux et pourtant contrôlé. De ceux qui attisent le désir et qu'on échange quand on a encore un peu de lucidité, mais qui disent à quel point on en veut plus.

« Tai… Je veux te voir… Il est hors de question que je te fasse l'amour dans le noir. »

Il est si près de moi. Nos lèvres se touchent presque. Il penche légèrement la tête, son nez frôle le mien et il pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comment peut-il être aussi confiant ? Je suis à la fois terrifié et impatient.

« Je veux te voir jouir… »

Il a son front contre le mien, ses doigts caressent ma joue et me font frissonner, ou alors c'est son souffle ou ses mots ou son regard et ses baisers… ou tout ça à la fois. Il penche la tête de l'autre côté et m'embrasse encore. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine. Il ne m'a pas encore touché et pourtant je sens des frissons parcourir mon corps, une sensation dans mes reins qui remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale en me faisant trembler un peu. Comment il fait ça ? Il me fait vibrer de désir, juste de ses baisers.

« … S'il te plaît… »

Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il m'a demandé déjà ? Ah oui… La porte… Ouverte. De la lumière pour… Pour me voir… Quand il me fera l'amour… Je sens le rouge monter à mes joues encore une fois mais j'hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Il me sourit et m'enlace doucement, pressant son corps contre le mien. Sa main glisse sur ma nuque et il m'embrasse… Un baiser sensuel, torride… Je suis incapable de bouger totalement sous son emprise. Perdu… Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'attend à ce que je fasse quelque chose… Je réponds à son baiser avec hésitation. Il recule vers le lit et je le suis.

Je suis totalement à sa merci.

Totalement sous son emprise.

Et ça me convient parfaitement. Je dois dire que ça me rassure même de le laisser contrôler. Ça me rassure de le laisser faire, de voir comme il maîtrise la situation. Il me déshabille doucement. Il est doux… Comme pour les premières fois où il m'a touché et embrassé. Ses mains sont tendres sur moi, je les sens comme si elles marquaient mon corps de feu. Il fait glisser mon short et mon boxer. Et… Je me réveille un peu. Je prends conscience du battement de mon cœur dans ma poitrine si intense. J'entrouve la bouche j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Il est nu lui aussi à présent, je ne l'ai même pas vu retirer son short.

Les lèvres de Daiki se posent dans mon cou. Je l'enlace, j'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules et ma main se loge dans ses cheveux. Il me serre fort contre lui et m'allonge dans mon lit.

Nos corps nus ondulent l'un contre l'autre, alors que nos bouchent ne se lassent pas l'une de l'autre. Les mains de Daiki m'explorent doucement. Je sens le désir monter doucement. Je le touche aussi. Il caresse nos sexes et me fait gémir. Mes doigts sont sur son dos s'agrippant et pinçant sa peau.

Il me fait totalement oublié pourquoi on est là, ce qu'on fait là. Il me fait juste… Du bien. Et je me laisse complètement aller sous ses caresses. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour venir de nouveau explorer mon cou, il mordille, aspire. Il va encore laisser la marque de son passage.

Il relâche nos sexes pour fouiller dans la table de chevet où je lui ai indiqué avoir ranger le nécessaire pour… C'est vrai. On est là pour ça. J'en reprends conscience mais je n'ai pas peur. Je suis serein. J'ai envie. J'ai envie qu'il continue à me faire du bien.

Il pose lubrifiant et préservatifs à côté de nous. Il me sourit et je lui répond d'un regard intense. Ses doigts glissent sur mon abdomen, dessinent les courbes de mes abdominaux. Je caresse ses cheveux et je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse mais il ne semble pas d'accord. Il me sourit amusé et embrasse mon torse plutôt que mes lèvres.

« Dai… »

Il rit doucement.

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Embrasse-moi… »

Sa langue remonte sur mon cou jusqu'à ma mâchoire et je sens ses doigts descendre sur mes hanches, puis mon haine.

Il embrasse ma joue. Ses doigts glissent sur ma cuisse. Sa bouche se pose à la commissure de mes lèvres. Ses doigts caressent l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Il embrasse enfin mes lèvres et doucement m'invite à écarter la jambe.

Il prend son temps, sa main navigue de mon joue jusqu'à mon entrejambe avec lenteur. Sa bouche ne lâche pas la mienne, même quand ma main griffe son dos à l'instant où son doigt est venu se glisser sous mes testicules. Un doigt lubrifié je ne sais pas à quel moment il a fait ça mais peu importe. Un courant électrique traverse mon corps quand il touche cette zone de mon corps, il tâtonne un peu remonte doucement jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherche.

Il me scrute. Il fait sombre. La lumière qui vient du couloir est faible, mais je vois nettement son regard attentif. Il me regarde. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux. Et je soutiens son regard.

Non je ne renoncerai pas. Oui je veux qu'il continue.

Régulièrement sa bouche se pose sur la mienne, sa main caresse ma joue.

Et doucement, il cercle mon intimité. Je n'ai jamais osé jouer avec cette partie de mon corps comme ça et je suis assez surpris de réaliser que ses simples attouchements réveillent mon excitation. J'ignorais que même en surface c'était une zone érogène quand elle est stimulée avec doigté.

Je ne contrôle plus mon corps qui se tords sous Daiki. Je le presse un peu plus contre moi. Il continue à m'embrasser. Je ne sais pas s'il cherche à m'éviter de me concentrer sur les nouvelles zones de mon corps qu'il explore… Mais c'est râté. J'ai pleinement conscience de ses doigts, de leur mouvement circulaire, de ces moments où il appuie un peu comme pour en vérifier la souplesse. Et je n'ai pas envie de me laisser distraire, des courants de plaisir chatouillent mon ventre et j'aime trop ce qu'il me fait.

Je mêle mes doigts à ses cheveux, je joue sur sa nuque.

« Taiga…

\- Hm ?

\- Tu es beau… »

Je rougis un peu et je souris. Et je pousse un gémissement quand je le sens franchir la barrière de mes muscles. Ce n'est pas douloureux, juste un peu étrange. Il y va progressivement. Il n'insiste pas, se contente de pénétrer doucement mon intimité d'une phalange.

«_ Fuck_…

\- Tai ?

\- _It's good _Daiki…

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle Taiga… »

Il me sourit. Il m'embrasse encore. Progressivement, patiemment, Daiki explore mon intimité de ses doigts. Il me murmure à quel point il est content d'être le premier. Il me souffle encore et encore que je suis beau, sexy.

Je crie de surprise de sentir ce courant intense de plaisir électriser mon corps. Mon dos se cambre sans que je ne contrôle plus rien. C'était bon. Daiki presse de nouveau ma prostate et de nouveau une vague de plaisir me traverse.

Il sourit et me taquine après avoir mordiller mon épaule.

« Ça aussi ça a l'air g_ood_ Tai… »

Je gémis de plaisir pour toute réponse. Il dévore mon cou. Les mouvements de ses doigts s'accélèrent. Et c'est terriblement bon. Je n'ai pas eu mal un seul instant, quelques légers moments d'inconforts mais rien de plus.

« Dai… Prends moi… »

J'aurai voulu qu'il enchaîne, qu'il remplace aussitôt ses doigts par son sexe. Mais évidemment, l'étape du préservatif obligatoire, coupe un peu le jeu. Pourtant, Daiki est rudement efficace. Et dans un moment pareil je ne peux pas m'empêcher avec une pointe d'amertume à ses années d'expérience à coucher avec des filles. Mais il me fait bien vite oublier mes pensées idiotes et revient ravir mes lèvres.

Il s'installe entre mes cuisses et je sens son sexe glisser entre mes fesses. Sa langue explore ma bouche et doucement il presse l'extrémité de sa verge contre mon intimité. J'appuie sur son bassin pour qu'il entre en moi. Malgré toutes les précautions prises par Daiki pour me préparer, c'est différent. Légèrement douloureux et très inconfortable. Je me crispe un peu. Et il le sent. Il dépose des baisers partout sur mon visage, mon cou, mes épaules et vient masser doucement mon sexe.

Peu à peu je m'habitue et peu à peu il s'enfonce plus en moi.

« Taiga… »

Sa voix est chaude, un murmure de plaisir. Mes doigts tirent un peu ses cheveux et je l'embrasse à mon tour partout. Enfin… Enfin nous y sommes.

Il est bientôt entièrement en moi et on ne bouge plus pendant quelques instants, laissant le temps à mon corps de s'adapter, laissant le temps à Daiki de se ressaisir.

Nos regards se croisent. C'est un échange silencieux, pleins d'émotions. Je pourrai en pleurer, tellement je suis heureux. Je lui souris. Il pose son front contre le mien. Et il me regarde un peu penaud et il chuchote en avouant un peu honteux.

« … J'suis désolé… Je risque de pas tenir très longtemps… Putain… C'est vraiment trop bon.

\- Ok… T'inquiète… »

Il m'embrasse tendrement.

« Je peux bouger ?

\- Ouais… »

Daiki commence à se mettre en mouvement, lentement d'abord. Et je vois les efforts qu'il fait pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. J'ai encore un peu du mal à prendre du plaisir… C'était plus doux avec ses doigts. Mais ce n'est pas grave. La sensation reste agréable à défaut de pouvoir me mener à l'orgasme. Ce n'est plus douloureux et le voir prendre son pied me comble. Je guide sa main sur mon sexe et je me masturbe avec elle.

« Taiga… »

Il me serre fort contre lui, sa respiration s'accélère. Il gémit si érotiquement. J'ai envie de l'embrasser partout encore et encore. Je ne peux plus me masturber il me tient trop serré contre lui. Je crois qu'il a perdu toute notion de la réalité. Il semble totalement transporté.

« Daiki… _I'm so happy… I love you… I love you…_ »

Je le sens se tendre entre mes bras et un gémissement plus long s'échoue dans mon cou. Je crois qu'il a jouis. Il bouge encore un peu, puis s'immobilise. Il reste un moment sans bouger dans mes bras haletant dans mon cou.

Il se redresse et m'embrasse tendrement.

« D-désolé… T'as pas… J'ai été trop rapide… Je… »

Je lui caresse le visage et lui sourit. Je l'embrasse moi aussi.

« T'en fais pas… Juste… Finis moi… »

Il me sourit. Il ressort de mon intimité et retire rapidement d'une main experte le préservatif. Et il se reconcentre sur moi. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et descend sur mon ventre pour venir me faire une fellation et en parallèle il vient de nouveau glisser ses doigts en moi.

Je gémis c'est trop bon.

La double stimulation à raison de moi rapidement et l'orgasme me fait gémir à mon tour.

Pour une première fois, c'était exceptionnel j'en suis sûr.

J'ai aimé, j'ai été transporté. Il m'a enfin fait l'amour. Et c'était parfait.

Je l'aime tellement.

Nous sommes étendus dans mon lit. On reprend nos esprits et notre souffle doucement. Je souris. Je me sens vraiment bien. Aomine repose sa tête sur mon ventre et je caresse distraitement ses cheveux. On ne débriefe pas, on ne parle pas… Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Plus tard je lui dirai ce que j'ai aimé, à quel point c'était magique et que je veux qu'on recommencer encore.


	30. 30 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 30/08/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes : **Oh my god… J'étais tellement prise dans le jeu que je n'avais pas réalisé. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre… L'avant-dernier déjà.

C'est passé si vite… Il va bientôt falloir conclure cette petite échappée dans la vie de nos deux fauves.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires chaleureux, vos compliments, vos encouragements et vos mots gentils ! Merci !

Merci d'aimer ce que je fais… C'est WAOUH !

Je risque de poster le chapitre anniversaire que le 1erseptembre… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le terminer encore et je suis pas super dispo demain. Alors… comme il est minuit passé : Bon anniversaire Aomine ^_^

Stella : Je suis un peu frustrée de ne jamais pouvoir te répondre directement ^^ Vraiment merci de me suivre, d'être toujours fidèle ! Je suis contente que mes chapitres sur le coming out, sur leur première fois entre autre t'aient plus. Merci pour tous tes encouragements, tes compliments… ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! Des gros bisous à toi !

* * *

**30 août**

**.**

Il est si beau, si sexy. Je goûte sa peau au parfum boisé de son gel douche préféré. Ses mains griffent mon dos. Il gémit de plaisir et j'ai dû mal à garder mon sang-froid.

Il est si beau, si sexy. Je m'enfonce dans ses chairs étroites et brûlantes. C'est si bon. Beaucoup trop bon, je perds la tête.

Taiga. Taiga.

Il me regarde avec des yeux perdus, il a cette expression presque desespéré quand le plaisir est intense. Comme si une part de lui avait peur de se noyer dans le plaisir et de plus pouvoir en réchapper.

Je connais cette sensation. Je la découvre avec lui. Le plaisir est tellement plus fort, plus puissant quand je lui fais l'amour.

Je l'embrasse. Il s'accroche à ma nuque, comme si j'étais sa bouée. Il ferme les yeux. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus me contenir. Il libère sa bouche de mes lèvres pour prendre une grand goulée d'air, il s'agrippe à moi plus sûrement. Je bouge plus vite, plus vivement. Je caresse ses cheveux.

Il a toujours les yeux clos. Sa voix, ses gémissements me rendent dingues.

Putain… Il me rend fou. Il a cessé d'essayer de se contrôler. Il se livre totalement à moi… Il n'essaie pas de mesurer sa voix… J'aime qu'il s'abandonne à moi comme ça. Il est parfait. Juste parfait.

Plus fort. Je murmure des excuses. Il noue ses jambes dans mon dos. Il ne se plaint pas. Il encaisse mais coups de rein.

« Daiki…_ It's so fucking good..._ »

Et soudain, je le sens se cambrer plus vivement sous moi. Je suis surpris, il me serre douloureusement en lui.

Et je réalise… Il vient de jouir. Je sens le liquide poisseux entre nos deux ventres. Il vient vraiment de jouir alors que je le… Oh putain… Je l'embrasse. Et accélère mes coups de rein et me laisse emporter à mon tour parce que… _It's so fucking good_. Tu peux le dire Taiga.

Je m'arrête. Je suis essoufflé. Il halète dans mon cou lui aussi. Il me sert fort contre lui.

« Daiki…

\- Hm…

\- J'crois… que j'vais devenir accro. »

Je rigole. Quand je dis qu'il est parfait !

« ça tombe très bien… J'suis déjà accro… »

J'ai capté qu'il a besoin que je le rassure. Après le coup de téléphone à son père l'autre jour, j'ai compris qu'il refoulait tellement de choses depuis si longtemps. Je sais qu'il a ce besoin d'être parfait.

Il a besoin que je le rassure, parce que contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Il n'assume pas sa sexualité. Il n'aime pas être différent. Il n'aime pas sortir du lot. Pas en dehors du basket en tout cas.

S'il savait à quel point, moi je ne vois que lui… S'il savait que pour moi il n'y a que lui existe vraiment. Je devrais lui dire peut-être… Non. Pas peut-être je devrais vraiment. Un jour je le ferai. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Je l'embrasse tendrement.

Ses mains caressent ma nuque et il murmure de cette voix qui me rend fou, ses trois petits mots que je devrais tellement lui retourner, que j'aime tellement entendre mais que je me sens incapable de prononcer alors que…

Je t'aime Taiga !

JE T'AIME TAIGA !

… Je peux les hurler dans ma tête…

Dans toutes les langues même en anglais si tu veux… Mais j'arrive toujours pas à te les dire. Ils sont là comme coincé au fond de ma gorge. Ils brûlent mon coeur, ils brûlent mes lèvres. Mais ils ne veulent pas sortir. Ils m'effraient un peu je crois.

Je pose mon front contre le sien.

« Taiga… J'crois que j'peux plus me passer de toi. »

Il me sourit.

Je t'aime Taiga...

* * *

[Satsu – 18h47]

Hi ! Tu rentres demain midi ? Tu viens avec Kagamin ?

[Moi – 18h48]

Pourquoi j'viendrais avec lui ?

[Satsu – 18h49]

Tes parents l'ont pas invité ?

[Moi – 18h50]

Ils ont invité ma « petite amie » pour l'anniv. Et Tai un autre jour pour le remercier de m'héberger… J'peux pas venir avec lui demain.

[Satsu – 18h51]

Dommage :(… Mais tu pourras tout me raconter alors ! En détails !

[Moi – 18h52]

En détails ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

[Satsu – 18h53]

J'ai envie de savoir jusqu'où vous êtes allés !

[Moi – 18h54]

What ?! Non mais… Non ! Pas moyen que je te raconte ça ! c'est privé !

[Satsu – 18h55]

Ohhh ! J'suis contente pour toi Dai-chan ! Alors tu es dessous ou dessus ?

[Moi – 18h56]

Raah ! Merde j'te parle plus !

[Satsu – 19h13]

Dai-chan t'es heureux ?

[Moi – 19h31]

Oui.

[Satsu – 19h32]

J'suis jalouse. Mais vraiment contente pour vous deux. A demain. (tu devrais vraiment venir avec lui)

[Moi – 19h33]

Je te promets que j'aimerai vraiment… A demain.

.

Je relève les yeux de mon téléphone et je souris en voyant Taiga danser un peu en cuisinant. Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait écouter de la musique à fond quand il cuisine, quand il fait le ménage aussi, quand il fait plein de trucs en fait. Du rock américain beaucoup. J'imagine que quand on vit seul le silence d'un appartement vide peut angoisser.

Des fois il chante aussi. Je me moque gentiment de lui, en vrai il chante juste quand même c'est déjà ça.

« Hey Tai ! Bouge plus ton boule ! »

Il dandine sensuellement ses fesses… Bordel ce qu'il est sexy.

Je le regarde béatement. C'est un peu con… Mais depuis qu'on couche ensemble. Y'a comme un truc qui s'est libéré entre nous. J'aurai pourtant jamais dit qu'il y avait de la réserve entre nous, c'était déjà tellement parfait… Pourtant, ça a encore changé quelque chose. Taiga semble plus épanoui, plus ouvert, plus serein.

Je dis pas que c'est grâce à moi hein ?! J'aurai pas cette prétention… Je me dis juste que c'est le fait de lui avoir dit qu'il devait tout me dire… Où le fait qu'il ait fini par osé verbaliser qu'il voulait que je lui fasse l'amour. Quelque part ça a peut-être débloqué aussi un truc pour lui.

Je sais pas trop… En tout cas c'est sûr qu'il aurait pas accepté de bouger son petit cul aussi indécemment devant moi y'a quelques jours alors même qu'on sortait déjà ensemble.

La musique change. _Hard rock_ et le voilà qui joue de la _air guitar. What the fuck ! _Je suis mort de rire. Il s'approche de moi et vient se coller contre moi.

« Tai ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Il a un magnifique sourire aux lèvres et je rigole. Je me sens bien bordel.

« Je danse avec mon homme…

\- Ah ouais ? Et il est d'accord avec ça ? »

On est en train de danser au milieu de la cuisine, c'est n'importe quoi, mais je kiffe… Juste je kiffe. Il m'embrasse la musique est plus douce… Radiohead je crois… Un peu triste. Et on danse un slow et on s'embrasse encore.

Je pense que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.

« Je crois bien qu'il est d'accord ouais... »


	31. 31 août

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 02/09/2019

**Genre:** Amitié - Romance – Yaoi - Humour

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes :** Désolée pour ce GROS retard mais… C'était bien plus long que prévu ! Il se passe beaucoup de choses pour Aomine pour cette journée d'anniversaire !

Dernier chapitre… Et dire que je suis partie sur un petit coup de tête après lesuccès de Road trip et mon petit coup de mousur sa suite et pour profiter pleinement du mois de nos deux fauves préférés. Je ne pensais pas que cette fic prendrait temps d'ampleur ! Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça… Tellement de choses s'y sont finalement glissées bien indépendamment de ma volonté.

Mais j'ai adoré l'écrire. Ça a été sport… Comme d'habitude le post quotidien c'est accepté l'imperfection. J'ai écris des chapitres d'une longueur qui m'épate moi-même. J'ai carburé ce moi-ci.

J'ai adoré ce petit challenge. Ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire autant en si peu de temps… Je crois que j'aime vraiment ce format d'écriture quotidienne sur une courte période. J'ai commencé soft avec le _writober_2018 sur des _drabbles_, puis Road trip… Et maintenant celle-ci. C'était vraiment fun !

Merci de l'avoir suivie et de m'avoir suivie et soutenuejusqu'au bout !

Merci Stella, Wado21, Maloriel, Futae, PerigrinTouque, Namerra, Alshert, Yuhonorine, Hedda Briony, Murakei, LUCKY02, Nemeseia, powerpuffgirl543, Katerel26, Lothrand, Lyra D Lupa Scamander, RedChi-San, Xales86, undertaker03

Pour vos reviews très très nombreuses et vos fav sur cette fic !

Stella : Je ne sais pas encore pour le Writober ;) Evidemment ça me tente bien mais… J'ai les autres projets en cours ;) Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement en tout cas ! ^_^

* * *

**31 août**

**.**

C'est bizarre… ça me fait quelque chose… ça fait combien de jours déjà que je suis collé à Taiga ?

« Tu en mets bien du temps à enfiler tes baskets. »

Il me sourit. Je sais qu'il me taquine.

« J't'emmerde Taiga !

\- Ouais. Ouais. »

Je me relève. J'attrape mon sac. Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse.

« A tout à l'heure Dai… »

Je me décide enfin à franchir la porte et j'évite de me retourner sinon je vais encore lui dire au revoir pendant des plombes alors que… Je suis censé m'absenter qu'à peine trois quatre heures.

Je monte dans le bus. Je suis seul. C'est étrange de ne pas avoir Taiga dans mon champs de vision. Je me colle contre la fenêtre.

Ce matin, comme tous les matins depuis dix jours maintenant, je me suis réveillé dans les bras de Taiga. Il a embrassé mon visage, partout, mes lèvres, mon cou. Et il m'a murmuré « joyeux anniversaire Daiki ».

Et c'est idiot. Il m'a rien offert. Il s'est rien passé de fou. N'empêche c'était juste parfait qu'il soit le premier à me souhaiter mon anniversaire dans l'intimité de notre réveil.

Vraiment, je suis accro. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je suis déjà que moyennement motivé à reprendre les cours, mais l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le voir tous les jours me rend définitivement mélancolique.

Étrangement, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être différent.

Je me sens plus calme. Taiga m'a sauvé… Littéralement… J'étais vraiment en dépression. Et clairement, j'ai très peur de la rechute. C'est con. Mais j'ai l'impression que tant que Taiga est avec moi, il pourra toujours me rattraper pour m'empêcher de chuter trop profondément.

Je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je mets la pression sur lui… C'est pas ça. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de particulier. La première fois, il a juste été lui et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, qu'il reste lui-même et auprès de moi. Mon refuge.

Cette évolution dans notre relation quelque part m'assure que Taiga reste mon refuge. Le connaissant il ne m'aurait jamais fermé sa porte si j'avais eu besoin de lui même en étant juste amis. J'ai parfaitement conscience que le jour où Himuro l'appellera à l'aide même si on est en plein milieu d'un dîner romantique ou d'une partie de jambes en l'air torride et me laissera en plan pour voler à son secours. C'est comme ça qu'il est, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je l'aime. Et je peux pas lui en vouloir, si, sur le moment, sûrement que je serais bien énervé, mais je ferai la même chose pour Satsu.

Je sais que même en tant qu'ami, il m'aurait jamais abandonné. Mais ça aurait été différent, j'aurai toujours eu la réserve en tant que simple ami et de ne pas oser débarquer chez lui n'importe quand. Je n'ai pas cette réserve avec Satsu, parce que c'est ma sœur. C'est la famille.

Mes parents m'aiment, je le sais. Je peux compter sur eux à chaque minute. Bien-sûr il y a eu des moments difficiles, un adolescent dépressif c'est pas simple à gérer pour des parents même avec tout l'amour du monde. J'ai le recul pour le voir aujourd'hui. C'était pas simple pour moi, mais c'était aussi terrible pour eux.

J'ai été un enfant choyé. Mes parents roulent pas sur l'or mais ils m'ont tout donné, même l'amour qu'il réservait à ma sœur. Parfois c'était étouffant, non ça l'est toujours… Mais mère est… Ma mère quoi. J'ai pas de mots pour expliquer, elle est toujours inquiète, toujours à me demander si j'ai bien mangé, avec qui je suis, ce que je fais, elle m'envoie quinze messages par jour. Je lui ai fait vivre un enfer. Heureusement que mon père est là, beaucoup plus mesuré, beaucoup plus posé. Il l'aide à tempérer.

Vu le nombre de messages que je reçois tous les jours, je sais qu'elle n'a pas très bien vécu ces quinze jours que j'ai passés avec Taiga. Mais ça me fait du bien à moi. Beaucoup de bien. J'espère qu'elle le verra… Que je vais bien.

La famille ouais c'est ça. Je sais que je peux compter sur eux à tout moment tout le temps. Mes parents, Satsu.

Et Taiga. Je l'aime. Je veux passer ma vie avec lui. Je veux qu'il soit mon foyer, ma maison, ma famille.

C'est vrai que c'est rassurant, cette proximité avec Taiga. Plus de barrière, plus de réserve.

Je me sens différent aussi parce que j'ai aussi envie de protéger Taiga et ce que nous avons. Je sais qu'un couple d'hommes c'est pas simple. On en a parlé un peu lui et moi. Le regard des autres, la société… Mais je sais que je le veux lui, que je veux qu'on reste ensemble, alors je me battrai pour ça. Contre tous.

Et j'ai peur. J'aime mes parents. Je les adore.

Mais je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir. Je sais qu'ils m'aiment aussi… Mais il y a tellement de gens, qui même s'ils semblent être aimant et tolérant réagissent très mal aux _coming out_ de leurs enfants. J'ai lu quelques témoignages sur internet. J'aurai peut-être pas dû. Je me rendais pas compte à quel point il y a vraiment des gens qui ont une aversion pour l'homosexualité au point d'en faire souffrir leurs propres enfants.

Le père de Taiga est juste… Génial. Cette façon d'accepter si naturellement.

J'espère que mes parents auront une réaction aussi belle que la sienne. Mais j'en ai aucune idée… Je vais attendre de prendre la température avant de leur expliquer. Je ne vais pas gâcher mon anniversaire avec ça aujourd'hui. Non pas gâcher. Aussi bien ça pourrait très bien se passer, mais si c'est pas le cas…

Taiga… Je sais qu'il est sincère quand il dit que je peux prendre mon temps. Mais je sais aussi que ça le blesse que mes parents s'attendent à me voir au bras d'une fille.

Je n'aime pas mentir à mes parents.

Mais pour l'instant j'ai trop peur. Parce que même si Taiga doute au fond que je le choisisse vraiment si mes parents ne l'accepte pas, moi je sais que mon choix c'est lui. Uniquement lui. Je n'en suis pas pour autant prêt à perdre mes parents.

Je ne compte pas vivre toute ma vie avec mes parents, mais quelques temps encore un peu.

Je ne veux pas vivre ma vie pour faire plaisir à mes parents.

Je veux vivre ma vie avec Taiga.

La seule raison qui pourrait me faire renoncer à lui, c'est qu'il me dise qu'il n'est pas heureux avec moi.

Je veux le bonheur de Taiga. Et j'espère que je serais toujours à ses côtés pour le partager.

J'ai l'estomac un peu noué en arrivant devant mon immeuble. J'entends déjà la voix de ma mère me demander des informations sur ma petite amie.

Je ralentis le pas, mais je finis bien par arriver jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. J'entre et me déchausse.

« J'suis rentré.

\- Daiki ?

\- Oui m'man.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine. »

Je l'y rejoins donc. Elle porte son tablier habituel, ses cheveux coupés au carré toujours impeccablement coiffés. Elle se tourne vers moi en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier et me sourit.

« Bon anniversaire !

\- Merci m'man. »

Elle vient me serrer doucement contre elle. Elle est toute petite… Elle me paraît plus petite que d'habitude.

« Assieds-toi je vais te servir quelque chose à boire. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances mon chéri ? »

Je m'installe à la table du salon.

« Oui super sympa. »

Je raconte un peu ce qu'on a fait avec Taiga. Tant que je lui parle de mes vacances, elle ne me posera pas de question sur ma « petite amie ».

« Papa est pas là ?

\- Il est sorti faire deux trois courses il devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Ok. Satsuki arrive à quelle heure ?

\- Oh. Tu peux aller la chercher si tu veux.

\- Ok. J'fais ça. A tout d'suite m'man. »

Satsu va pouvoir m'aider à m'en sortir avec cette histoire. Je sors de l'appartement et vais frapper à la porte juste en face. C'est elle qui m'ouvre.

« Dai-chan ! Bon anniversaire ! »

Elle m'enlace et une fois n'est pas coutume je réponds à son étreinte.

« Merci Satsu. Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien. Tu me donnes deux minutes ? J'suis presque prête. Entre. »

J'entre dans l'appartement des Momoi alors que Satsuki file à la salle de bain. Je lui parle fort pour qu'elle m'entende et je m'avachis dans son canapé.

« Tes parents sont pas encore rentrés de vacances ?

\- Non il rentre sûrement en milieu de semaine prochaine.

\- Et tu te sens pas seule ?

\- Oh… Tu aurais voulu me tenir compagnie ?

\- Non. J'préfère tenir compagnie à Tai.

\- Méchant ! »

Elle revient enfin maquillée et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment ça va avec Kagamin ?

\- Très bien. »

Elle me donne un petit coup d'épaule.

« Allez raconte moi un peu !

\- Y'a rien à raconter ! Voilà on est ensemble et… C'est tout. »

Ma réponse ne lui plaît pas, elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Alors elle me pose pleins de questions. Comment ça a commencé ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait de nos vacances ? Je réponds à la plupart de ses questions sauf celles qui me paraissent trop intimes.

« Hm… Ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi heureux Dai-chan ! »

Je rougis et je me masse la nuque.

« Merci Satsu.

\- Bon tes parents doivent nous attendre nous devrions y aller.

\- Attends…

\- Hm ?

\- Je… J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour… Ma petite amie. »

Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que ça m'écorcherait autant la bouche de prononcer ses mots. J'ai juste l'impression de trahir Taiga en disant ça. Et Satsuki le voit bien. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne.

« Daiki… Tu devrais leurs dire.

\- Je le ferai… Mais pas aujourd'hui… Je sais pas du tout comment ils pourraient réagir et… On est censé passer une bonne journée. J'vais l'faire vraiment. Juste pas le jour de mon anniversaire. »

Satsuki me regarde avec ce regard qui cherche à savoir si je lui dis la vérité ou non. Je ne détourne pas les yeux. Et elle semble satisfaite.

« Ok… Ok… On va faire en sorte d'éviter le sujet.

\- Merci Satsu. »

Elle se lève et je la suis. Je la retiens avant de sortir de son appartement.

« Tu sais Satsu… J'suis vraiment sérieux avec Taiga. »

Elle me regarde surprise, sûrement étonnée que je lui fasse une telle confession. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de lui dire. Je veux qu'elle sache que son soutien m'est cher et que ça me touche vraiment de l'avoir près de moi. Je lui suis reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi.

Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue, une main si petite en comparaison de celle de Taiga. Taiga… J'en reviens toujours à lui, j'suis complètement dingue.

« Je sais Dai-chan. »

Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse et m'enlace.

« Je suis fière de toi. »

Des coups sont frappés à la porte. Zut, mes parents s'impatientent. Satsuki se dépêche d'ouvrir.

« Aomine-san ! Désolée j'ai pris un peu trop de temps à me préparer. On allait venir justement. »

Mon père me souhaite à son tour un joyeux anniversaire. Lui aussi me semble plus petit que d'habitude. Sûrement le fait d'avoir passer dix jours non stop avec Taiga qui fait la même taille que moi, j'avais pas autant que d'habitude l'impression d'être un géant. Enfin, mon père est déjà plutôt grand pour un japonais, mais il n'atteint que péniblement le mètre quatre-vingt.

Nous nous installons à table, encore une fois je raconte mes vacances. Et dès qu'elle le peut comme prévu ma mère aborde le sujet qui m'angoisse.

« Alors mon chéri comment s'appelle ta petite amie ? »

Je panique un petit peu. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça… Si j'invente un nom c'est carrément du mensonge. Satsuki vole à mon secours tel un ange gardien et je l'en remercierais jamais assez.

« Oh… Dai-chan tu ne leurs as pas dit ? »

Elle joue tellement bien la comédie. Elle soupire dramatiquement et se tourne vers ma mère en parlant un peu plus bas, pour faire comprendre que le sujet est délicat comme si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre.

« Hm… La situation est compliquée en ce moment entre eux…

\- Oh… Mince. Je comprends. Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler…

\- Je préfère pas ouais… »

Satsuki est un génie. Ma mère est très déçue c'est flagrant. Elle qui se faisait une joie d'enfin pouvoir connaître une petite amie de son fils. Je suis désolé de voir sa déception. Elle risque de l'être encore plus quand elle réalisera qu'elle n'aura jamais de belle-fille.

Je suis content de voir mes parents. On passe un bon moment. Même si je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'ils m'ont manqué pendant ces quelques jours. Je suis quand même heureux de les voir aujourd'hui et de passer du temps avec eux. J'aimerai que Taiga soit là aussi. Il manque dans le rassemblement de ma famille.

Même si je regrette son absence, je ressens une sorte de réconfort. Il m'attend. Même s'il n'est pas présent physiquement. Le lien entre nous est bien réel.

A la fin du repas, j'aide ma mère à débarrasser alors que Satsuki discute avec mon père d'un sujet philosophique quelconque. Faut pas les lancer ces deux-là sinon, ils ne s'arrêtent jamais.

« Daiki ?

\- Oui m'man ?

\- Il t'est arrivé quoi pendant ces quelques jours.

\- Co-comment ça ? »

Elle indique les assiettes que j'ai dans la main. Oh… C'est vrai que quand je suis à la maison, j'en fous pas une ! Mais j'ai pris l'habitude d'aider un peu Taiga… Enfin un peu hein ?! Je suis loin d'être devenu une fée du logis non plus, mais… Quand je dis que durant ces quelques jours et tout ce qui s'est passé avec Taiga, j'ai grandi un peu.

« Oh… Euh… Comme je squatte chez Kagami je… L'aide un peu quand même.

\- Eh bien… C'est une bonne chose finalement. Moi qui m'attendais à ce que tu me dises que vous aviez manger des cochonneries pendant dix jours.

\- Ah non ! Tai cuisine et super bien en plus !

\- Oh. Eh bien tant mieux ! Il a l'air d'un garçon très bien. Il faut vraiment que tu l'invites à la maison que je puisse le remercier d'apprendre quelques trucs intéressants à mon fils. »

Elle rit et je l'accompagne un peu. Peut-être que pour y aller progressivement, je pourrai déjà leur présenter Taiga comme un ami. S'il l'apprécie, ce sera peut-être pour eux plus facile à accepter.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien, malgré la situation avec ta petite amie.

\- Hm… Je vais bien maman. Tai est un vraiment un mec top et passer ces quelques jours avec lui c'était vraiment très très chouette.

\- Tant mieux. Tu vois quand même ta petite amie ce soir ?

\- Hm… Oui. »

J'ai des nœuds à l'estomac en répondant. J'aime pas mentir comme ça.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire comment elle s'appelle ? Je la connais ?

\- Je suis désolé maman. J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. »

Je change de sujet et lui parle de Taiga. Beaucoup. Trop peut-être ?! Mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'ai envie que ma mère sache qu'il est parfait, que je l'apprécie énormément, même si elle ne mesure pas à quel point, et que je suis vraiment bien quand je suis avec lui.

« Eh bien… Tu sembles beaucoup apprécier ton ami.

\- Ouais. Il m'a beaucoup aidé tu sais avec le basket tout ça.

\- Je vois. Tiens tu peux sortir les petites assiettes s'il te plaît ? »

J'ouvre le placard pour exécuter la tâche qu'elle vient de me donner. Je suis content de parler de Taiga, même si j'aimerai pouvoir être plus honnête sur ma relation avec lui.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir en forme Daiki. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu aussi souriant. »

Je rougis, heureusement j'ai le dos tourné et ma mère me voit pas. Elle soupire.

« J'aurai aimé t'entendre me parler de ta petite amie autant que tu me parles de ce garçon. Mais enfin, il semble faire des miracles. Satsuki le connaît un peu ?

\- Euh… Oui pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien tu sembles dire que c'est un garçon très bien. Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait lui plaire ? »

Une fraction de seconde, j'ai l'impression de plonger dans un gouffre. Y'a comme un trou béant qui vient de s'ouvrir au niveau de mon sternum.

Non. Non. Pas Satsuki… Moi ! C'est un mec bien pour moi ! Évidemment pas une seconde ma mère ne pense à un petit ami pour son fils. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Pourtant ça me fait mal.

Et puis, j'imagine et ça m'angoisse, ça me fait peur. Il est _gay_… Satsuki ce n'est pas possible… Mais et s'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre. Je me battrais je ne laisserai pas n'importe qui me prendre Taiga. Et je ferais en sorte qu'il n'ai pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

La sensation ne dure pas longtemps, mais me laisse un sentiment de malaise.

Un éclair rose entre dans la pièce à ce moment là. Elle s'approche de ma mère et capte mon trouble du regard.

« Je connais très bien Kagamin. Mais je préfère les garçons plus intelligents comme Himuro. C'est le frère de cœur de Kagamin, un peu comme moi et Dai-chan. »

Oh attends là ?! Elle vient d'insulter mon mec ou je rêve ?

« Oi ! T'es un train de dire que Tai est bête ?

\- Rohh… Tu exagères. Je n'ai pas été aussi loin que ça ! J'ai juste dit qu'il était moins intelligent que Tatsuya.

\- Mais c'est pareil !

\- T'es trop mignon à prendre sa défense comme ça. Non ce n'est pas pareil ! C'est comme toi et moi je suis plus intelligente que toi c'est un fait. »

Ma mère rit à côté de nous.

« Mais c'est qu'elle m'insulte moi maintenant !

\- Mais regarde ça fait sens ! Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent ! Tu t'entends bien avec Kagamin parce que vous avez le même niveau d'intelligence et moi et Tatsuya on se convient mieux tu vois ? »

Je me _facepalm_ sérieux. Si on n'était pas devant ma mère je me serais pas gêné pour lui donner une bonne claque sur la tête mais je me retiens.

« Mais tu sais Satsuki c'est bien aussi d'équilibrer les couples. Et Daiki m'a dit que Kagami faisait très bien la cuisine… »

Ma mère est parfaitement au fait du talent proche de zéro de Satsuki dans ce domaine et j'explose de rire. Satsuki fait semblant d'être vexée. Je m'apprête à sortir de la cuisine quand elle rétorque très sérieusement.

« Je suis sûre que Tatsuya sait bien cuisiner lui aussi… Et puis de toute façon, Kagamin est _gay_. »

Elle hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Mais ma mère se fige. Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter de battre. Les joues de ma mère rosissent. Elle me regarde.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ça Daiki.

\- Non… Généralement, je ne te présente pas mes amis en te disant qu'ils sont hétéro maman. Ça le regarde lui. »

Elle ne réagit pas et semble réfléchir à la question. J'ai peur du résultat de son analyse. Elle finit par hocher la tête et me sourit.

« Tu as raison. Je… suis juste surprise. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des amis comme ça. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Maman ! Ça change rien qu'il reste le même gars. Il est… Lui. Moi j'le sais pas depuis longtemps qu'il est _gay_… Mais ça change pas qu'il reste mec super et qu'il m'a sauvé et… »

… Que je l'aime. Je soupire.

« … Bref. On va le manger ce gâteau ? Il va bientôt avoir les oreilles qui sifflent le pauvre. »

Satsuki en profite pour changer du tout au tout la conversation. Je lui jette un regard de reproche néanmoins, de mon point de vue on n'est pas passé loin de la catastrophe… Et je ne sais pas trop comment je dois prendre la réponse de ma mère. Une chose est sûre toute l'éducation de mes parents est à faire sur le fait que l'homosexualité n'est pas un problème, ni un tare, ni une maladie et que ce serait bien qu'ils l'acceptent rapidement.

Ma mère nous précède dans le salon et Satsuki me sourit. Elle pose un baiser rapide sur ma joue.

« Ça va bien se passer. La petite graine est plantée. Ça va les faire réfléchir.

\- Mais t'as exposé Taiga. C'est pas sympa.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause. »

* * *

Je suis content d'avoir passé ce moment avec mes parents, mais je suis soulagé de me retrouver devant la porte de l'appartement de Taiga. J'espère que Satsuki a raison et que mes parents vont cogiter un peu sur la question de l'homosexualité. Je reste avec une sensation de malaise, une légère pesanteur sur mon cœur. Je leurs ai mentis. J'ai l'impression d'être mal honnête avec mes parents, avec lui. Mais vu la réaction de ma mère, je crois que c'est mieux vraiment d'y aller en douceur. Et je commence à comprendre ce que Taiga a dû ressentir à le cacher aussi longtemps à son père, craindre sa réaction , être mal à l'aise de mentir…

Je suis devant la porte depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je ferme les yeux, j'inspire profondément. Je ne veux pas que Taiga s'inquiète. Pourtant là, j'ai qu'une envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

Je sonne finalement.

Je n'attends pas longtemps la porte s'ouvre. J'ai déjà le sourire aux lèvres… Qui s'efface instantanément quand je reconnais Himuro.

« Bonjour Aomine !

\- Salut… »

Génial. C'est mort pour le câlin. Non attends. On avait prévu une soirée… Enfin c'est mon anniversaire quoi… Taiga avait promis qu'on le passerait tous les deux.

« Cache ta joie de me voir ! »

Je ne réponds pas mais entre dans l'appartement sans attendre qu'il m'y invite, il semble vouloir me laisser à la porte.

« Okayy… Je vois t'es pas d'humeur. Au fait, bon anniversaire. »

Je marmonne des remerciements.

« Taiga est sous la douche au fait. Il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

\- Ok. »

Je veux pas me prendre la tête avec Himuro. Je sais que c'est le meilleur pote de Taiga. Mais j'aurai aimé… Enfin pas aujourd'hui quoi. Je me dirige vers le salon en essayant de me calmer. C'est pas grave. On aura d'autres occasions. Je veux quand même faire bonne impression à Himuro, je sais qu'il me porte pas trop dans son cœur et qu'il était pas trop pour notre relation.

Allez Daiki courage ! Ça va bien se passer.

« J'savais pas qu'tu devais passer… »

Il en répond pas mais au moment où je franchis la porte de la pièce principale.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AOMINE ! »

Je reste con. Qu'est ce qu'ils font tous là ?! Tetsu, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakiraba, Kise, Takao et même une nana que je connais pas. Sûrement la copine de Kise vu comme elle le colle. Je bredouille.

« M-merci… »

Je sais pas si je suis content ou pas du coup. Non enfin ça me fait plaisir qu'ils soient tous là, mais j'avais pas vraiment prévu ça pour ma soirée. Et on va dire que j'aime pas trop trop quand mes plans sont bouleversés. Et je crois que c'est pire parce que ce sont des plans avec Taiga quoi.

« Ok. Bravo. J'm'y attendais pas. Ben merci les gars. »

Kise explose de rire.

« Oh ça va ! Souris un peu ! »

Il s'approche et vient me faire l'accolade. Je me détends un peu. Pas le choix, va falloir faire avec et on a encore la journée de demain pour être tous les deux.

« J'suis surpris c'est tout. »

Mon homme refait enfin son apparition, nos regards se croisent. Je lui souris, je suis content de le voir. Il me répond par un sourire contrit. Akashi l'accapare aussitôt.

« Tu es prêt Taiga ?

\- Oui.

\- Daiki. On t'emmène faire la fête à l'extérieur. L'idée n'était pas de déranger Taiga. Il a déjà fait beaucoup pour l'anniversaire de Satsuki. Souhaites-tu prendre une douche ? »

Je crois bien que Taiga n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça lui non plus.

« Non. Ça va pas besoin de douche. »

Il hoche la tête, avec son sourire satisfait.

« Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Ça tombe bien. Tu n'avais pas trop le temps d'en prendre une. Notre réservation commence dans quinze minutes. »

Mais… Je regarde Taiga. J'aurai bien aimé juste cinq minutes pour l'embrasser et qu'il m'accorde ce câlin que je voulais depuis tout à l'heure. Il me retourne un regard similaire, il semble déçu que nous devions partir déjà. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je resterai chez mes parents, mais en tout cas, je ne pensais pas rentrer si tard c'est certain.

Tout le monde bouge et on me pousse vers l'entrée. Ni Taiga, ni moi n'osons protester. Je sais qu'ils sont tous au courant pour nous, mais ça me semble quand même étrange de l'afficher devant eux. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais… On était tous que des potes et maintenant, nous on est en couple… Je sais pas ça me fait bizarre. Comme si ça avait un côté irréel.

« On va où ?

\- Surprise ! »

Takao et Kise sont à fond je lève les yeux au ciel. Nous sommes déjà dans la rue visiblement on va prendre le métro. Je ralentis le pas pour me retrouver à la hauteur de Taiga. Il me sourit. Des sourires comme ça, il ne m'en faisait pas avant, je les aime. Ils font faire des bonds à mon estomac et me rappellent ce qui nous lie. On se tient plus proche l'un de l'autre que nécessaire. Nos épaules se touchent. Personne n'essaie de nous séparer, au contraire les gars prennent naturellement leurs places autour de nous. Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était souvent comme ça, quand on se voyait tous ensemble Taiga et moi on était déjà presque tout le temps ensemble. Finalement, peut-être que pour eux ça ne va pas changer grand-chose, peut-être même qu'eux avaient déjà tout vu avant qu'on s'en rende compte.

Nous nous engouffrons dans une rame de métro. Et on profite de l'exiguïté de l'espace, pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Taiga chuchote après m'avoir donné un léger coup d'épaule pour attirer mon attention.

« J'étais pas dans le secret promis…

\- Ouais j'avais capté. Tu sais où on va ?

\- Nop. Ils ont rien voulu m'dire.

\- Satsu aussi était dans le coup… C'est obligé.

\- Sûrement… Ça s'est bien passé ? »

J'hoche la tête doucement.

« Oui…

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui. C'est juste… Moi. J'me sens un peu minable de mentir à mes parents… Pour… Nous. Tu vois ? »

Il me sourit tendrement et hoche la tête lui aussi. Évidemment qu'il voit. Il glisse sa main dans la mienne discrètement le temps de la serrer quelques instants.

« On en reparle tout à l'heure ok ?

\- Ouais. »

Il relâche ma main. J'aurai préféré qu'il la garde mais… Je comprends je crois. Il y'a du monde dans la rame et nos amis. Et malgré mon envie, mon besoin de me laisser un moment aller dans ses bras, je me contente de sentir son corps chaud contre le mien.

« Hey Tetsu… Tu veux pas m'dire où on va ?

\- Non Aomine-kun c'est le principe d'une surprise.

\- La surprise c'était que vous soyez tous là non… Mura ?

\- Minechin ?

\- Tu me dis où on va ?

\- Un endroit où on peut manger. Akashi a promis.

\- Ouais c'est sûr j'peux pas compter sur toi. Je seul que j'pourrais faire parler c'est Kise mais il est trop loin… ou Taiga mais il sait rien.

\- Oi ?! Comment tu crois qu'tu pourrais m'faire parler toi ? »

Je souris à mon homme et me penche à son oreille.

« Oh mais j'ai des tas de manière de te faire parler… »

Taiga rigole en comprenant à quelles genres de solutions je fais allusion. Il me donne un coup dans les côtes.

« Baka! De toutes façon, tu n'aurais pas le temps dans le métro.

\- Oh tu sais j'peux être rapide quand il faut.

\- Ouais mais j'préfère pas tu vois ! »

Il rit et je l'accompagne. Sa bouche, son sourire… Putain j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Je détourne le regard avant de me laisser emporter. Taiga semble capter parce qu'il se détourne lui aussi un peu et nos mains se frôlent encore. J'sais pas où on va mais j'espère qu'on arrive vite. J'aurai préféré qu'on reste chez Taiga.

Enfin on descend du métro. Je suis les gars, Akashi en tête nous guide. Takao et Kise piaillent juste devant nous. Midorima soupire et Murasakibara se plaint qu'il a faim et que c'est long. Himuro lui donne un truc pour le faire patienter comme on nourrirait un chien. Classe ! Je ne vois pas Kuroko mais ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup. Ah ! Si il est là juste à côté d'Akashi. Et au loin, j'aperçois des cheveux roses. Satsuki.

Elle nous attend sous une enseigne lumineuse que je reconnais tout de suite. Karaoké ?! Ils sont sérieux? Bon au moins, ils servent à manger et on peut être dans une salle privée. Et j'suis pas obligé de chanter… Enfin j'espère.

« Hm… Nickel Tai tu vas pouvoir nous montrer tous tes talents !

\- Huh ?! »

Il capte enfin l'enseigne.

« _What ?! No way_ !

\- Oh ça va tu chantes tout le temps quand tu cuisines et tu fais le ménage.

\- Je fredonne c'est pas pareil ! »

Il rougit.

« Et j'le fais que devant toi. »

C'est vrai, c'est un de mes privilèges. Satsuki s'est changée. Jolie robe noire courte, habillée juste ce qu'il faut, légèrement serrée à la taille, un décolleté plutôt léger mais… Je reconnais cette robe… Satsuki m'a traîné dans les boutiques pour la trouver avant que je parte chez mes grands-parents, quand j'étais obnubilé par Taiga sans comprendre pour quoi. L'après-midi shopping était passée vite maintenant que j'y pense, j'avais parlé de lui toute la journée. Elle me l'a fait remarqué à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs.

Cette robe cache donc un magnifique dos nu et lui va à ravir. Elle a relevé ses cheveux en chignons exceptionnellement. Clairement, si elle s'est fait belle comme ça c'est pas pour moi. Et Himuro la dévore du regard.

« Jolii Momoi.

\- Ouais… Himuro en a la mâchoire qui touche le sol… Et il n'a pas encore vu le plus intéressant de cette robe. »

Taiga me regarde bizarrement.

« Quoi ?! Non mais te fais pas des idées ! J'suis juste allé l'acheter avec elle cette robe. Elle me traîne souvent dans les boutiques…

\- Oh… ok… »

Je le vois grimacer.

« Et j'imagine que tu l'accompagnais aussi dans les magasins de lingerie.

\- Exact. Mais tu sais quoi ?! Je serais ravi de t'accompagner faire les boutiques en finissant par de la lingerie masculine.

\- Euh… Non mais j'reste dans le classique hein ?!

\- C'est ça qui est pas drôle avec les fringues de mec… J'kifferai que tu portes un truc qui montre ton dos aussi… Ou ton torse ou… »

Taiga rit, les joues rouges et met sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

« Tais-toi ! J'veux pas en entendre plus ! J'ai compris l'idée merci ! »

Ses yeux rieurs brillent de malice et j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête quelques instants, il est si près que je pourrai l'embrasser. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Mon cœur s'affole et j'essaie de me calmer, nous sommes encore dans la rue et devant nos amis…

Je pose ma main sur celle qui me baîllonne et j'en embrasse la paume tendrement… Je laisse doucement ses doigts glisser sur ma joue en retirant sa main lentement. Il m'adresse ce sourire qui n'est destiné qu'à moi. Je mêle mes doigts au sien. Nos amis sont autour de nous, on fait bloc, personne ne va voir que j'ai la main de Taiga dans la mienne.

Et puis j'm'en tape en fait, je veux garder cette main dans la mienne. Il serre mes doigts entre les siens. Nous restons main dans la main, en attendant que l'ont nous fasse entrer. Il y'a plusieurs groupes qui avaient réservés à la même heure.

Pendant qu'on se chamaillait gentiment, Himuro s'est rapproché de Satsuki. Les regards qu'ils se lancent sont évident.

Kise se penche à mon oreille.

« Vous êtes trop mignons !

\- Baka ! »

Mais j'm'en fous. Même au fond… Ça m'fait plaisir. Je suis heureux avec Taiga et j'ai pas envie de le cacher.

« Shin-chan ! Tu vois eux ils se tiennent la main alors pourquoi pas nous ? »

Je me tourne pour regarder Takao surpris. Ah d'accord… Je crois qu'il y a des trucs que j'ai pas captés moi. Midorima lui jette un regard noir. Je plains Takao ça ne doit pas être toujours fun d'être avec un mec comme lui.

On nous installe dans une salle cosy, décorée pour l'occasion sur le thème anniversaire et une table avec à manger pour cinquante personnes au moins, déjà dressée. Ok. C'est Akashi qui est à l'organisation, il a vraiment tout prévu. Murasakibara s'illumine et a déjà trouvé sa place pour la soirée.

Je suis loin d'avoir faim, sachant qu'on est sorti de table super tard. Mais je sens Taiga attiré aussi par les nombreuses victuailles. Je libère sa main.

« Vas-y… Ma mère en avait fait pour quinze. »

Je le laisse s'éloigner, il a retiré son sweat et porte une chemise qui tombe parfaitement sur son jean brut. C'est… Très rare qu'il porte des chemises. C'est pour moi qu'il s'est habillé comme ça ? Je souris. J'crois bien ouais… Et il est beau.

« Tu passais déjà beaucoup de temps à le regarder mais là ça en devient maladif. »

Je sursaute. Tetsu.

« 'Tain ! Mais arrête de faire ça ! »

Il me sourit.

« Bon anniversaire Aomine-kun.

\- Merci Tetsu.

\- Tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas passer la soirée juste avec Kagami-kun. »

Je hausse les épaules. Non finalement, je ne crois pas que je sois déçu. Oui sur le moment, j'étais dégoûté et oui j'aurai quand même aimé avoir quelques minutes tranquilles pour l'embrasser ça fait au moins, quelle heure il est ?, ouais six heures que je l'ai pas embrassé ! C'est une vrai torture ! Surtout quand je l'ai juste sous les yeux mais que je peux pas.

Mais finalement, je suis content. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi important de pouvoir exposer notre relation à nos amis. J'ai jamais voulu leur présenter mes ex. Mais je sais pourquoi, parce que ça rendait les choses trop officielles.

Aujourd'hui, je suis content que ce soit officiel pour eux aussi. Ça nous donne de la légitimité, du concret et même si je peux pas encore le dire à mes parents, j'ai l'impression qu'on avance.

La soirée se passe bien. Satsuki et Himuro ont passé une grande partie de la soirée à discuter entre deux chansons. Murasakibara mange toujours. Akashi et Midorima sont en pleine discussion. Tetsu et Taiga échangent avec Takao. La copine de Kise a l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Elle fait la tête quant à Kise ça semble lui en faire bouger une sans toucher l'autre. Et vu comme il me colle depuis le début de la soirée je crois que ça ne va pas durer très longtemps.

Il babille, je l'écoute que d'une oreille.

J'ai discuté avec tout le monde, j'ai même accepté de pousser une chansonnette. Taiga et Himuro ont chanté plusieurs fois sur du rock américain, finalement il s'est pris au jeu. J'ai pas arrêté de la soirée. Ça fait trois heures qu'on est là. Je fatigue, le dessert n'a pas encore été servi et je n'ai pratiquement pas profité de mon homme. Enfin je l'ai souvent maté de loin mais sans plus, parfois nos regards se sont croisés. Et je suis toujours en manque. Alors oui, Kise là est loin d'avoir toute mon attention.

« Tu sais Aominecchi… J'voulais t'dire… J'suis bi moi aussi. »

Ok. Maintenant il a toute mon attention.

« Aussi ?

\- Ben oui… Comme toi quoi.

\- Oh ouais… »

J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça mais je suppose que si on doit me donner une étiquette ce serait celle qui me convient le mieux.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai jamais osé le dire avant… »

Je lui souris.

« Je vois. Et la nana ce soir ?

\- Oh… Bah c'est juste comme ça. Tu sais j'aime pas trop être célibataire.

\- Tu nous as jamais présentés de mec.

\- J'ai pas osé. Et puis… Je suis jamais vraiment sorti avec un garçon assez longtemps quoi… »

Il rougit et se mordille la lèvre. Je suis pas très très sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre la suite, de ce qu'il veut me dire.

« Je… J'ai jamais couché avec un garçon encore…

\- Ah.

\- Vous… Vous l'avez fait ?

\- Kise. J'suis pas sûr que ça te regarde…

\- Je… Oui mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je me pose des questions sur… Le sexe. Et euh…

\- Pourquoi moi et pas Taiga ?

\- Parce que on a déjà pleins de fois parlé de cul quand il s'agissait des filles. J'ai jamais parlé de ce genre de choses avec lui.

\- Ah c'est sûr que le sexe avec des nanas on peut pas dire qu'il y connaisse grand-chose. »

Je regarde la mine de chien battu de Kise. Ah merde… J'ai pas envie de lui en parler, je veux dire ce qui se passe entre moi et Taiga ça doit rester entre nous. Mais je peux comprendre qu'il se pose des questions.

« Ecoute… On en reparlera quand tu auras un mec ok ? »

Je le vois se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Oh putain ! Mais non ça c'est pas cool.

« Attends tu sors avec elle et un mec en même temps ?!

\- Non ! Non… Je sors pas avec lui mais… Il me plaît et j'crois que je lui plais et…

\- Et elle ?

\- Je compte lui dire en la ramenant chez elle ce soir. Elle a refuser de m'écouter avant. Je voulais pas qu'elle vienne. »

Je lui donne une claque derrière la tête. Il l'a bien méritée après tout.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des nanas avec lesquels t'es pas sérieux ?

\- Je sais… Mais… J'aime pas être seul.

\- ça te ferait du bien des fois.

\- Et ce gars… Il est _gay _? Ou bi ?

\- _Gay_.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Un peu… »

J'attends qu'il me dise son nom, mais il hésite trop longtemps. Taiga nous rejoint. Enfin. Je souris en le voyant. Kise se redresse.

« Merci Aominecchi. On reparlera plus tard…

\- Ouais. »

Autour de nous tout le monde est occupé Kise est parti embêté quelqu'un d'autre pour chanter. Taiga s'apprête à s'adosser à côté de moi contre le mur. Je glisse ma main libre, l'autre tenant un soda, sur sa taille tant qu'il me fait fasse et je me penche pour l'embrasser rapidement.

Il rougit, je lis la surprise dans son regard. Mais je lui souris, confiant. Il se penche alors à son tour pour appuyer ses lèvres un peu plus longuement sur mes lèvres. C'est toujours trop court. Néanmoins, ça fait du bien. Je surprends les regards de Satsu, Himuro et Tetsu. Mais je n'en fais pas part à mon homme. Il prend finalement la place qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre à côté de moi avant que je l'interrompe.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

\- Oui. Je suis un peu déçu que notre tête à tête ait été compromis mais… Ouais c'est sympa d'avoir les gars ce soir.

\- On en aura pleins d'autres.

\- Oui, j'sais bien… Mais euh… C'est encore nouveau quoi… »

Je rougis et il se moque gentiment de moi. Il se penche à mon oreille.

« Après le dessert… On s'éclipse ? »

Et justement, on frappe à la porte et deux employés du karaoké entre avec un gâteau d'anniversaire, rond et décoré en ballon de basket évidemment. Je ne vérifie pas les bougies, parce qu'on s'en fiche un peu mais ils nous assurent qu'il y'a le compte.

Je ne vais donc pas échapper au moment gênant du soufflage de bougies.

Dès que le personnel quitte la pièce, ils se mettent à chanter et même Taiga en se moquant de moi. Ahh merde… Soyons clairs j'aime attirer l'attention, mais seulement sur un terrain de basket ! Heureusement, que je connais tout le monde ici. C'est presque un peu moins la honte.

Et je réalise soudain, qu'il n'y a que des amis très proches ce soir, je jette un regard autour de moi à chacun d'eux. Même Murasakibara s'est arrêté de manger le temps de la chanson. Et je m'arrête quelques instants sur Akashi et le remercie du regard.

Je n'avais pas compris le vrai cadeau de cette soirée. Une soirée, où Taiga et moi on peut assumer notre relation et surtout leur bénédiction à tous. Ils nous soutiennent tous.

OK… J'vais pas chialer, faut pas abuser, mais j'ai des amis en or. Et ils ont bien mérité que je souffle ces bougies. Ils arrivent à la fin de la chanson je prend une grande inspiration et je souffle. Ouais bon j'ai perdu la main j'y arrive pas du premier coup et ils se foutent de ma gueule. Mais j'vous jure à cinq ans j'les fumais toutes sans soucis ces satanées bougies !

Ils applaudissent quand même. Quelle pitié !

« Merci les gars… Merci pour cet anniversaire. J'ai compris votre message et vraiment… Merci. Je sais pas comment le dire autrement. »

Je vois du coin de l'œil Taiga s'éloigner un peu. Et je le retiens par le poignet.

« Hep reviens par là toi. »

Je vois à son regard surpris qu'il ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je fais. Je lui souris et prend son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser devant tous nos amis. Alors que ces derniers sifflent et applaudissent avec enthousiasme, je le sens se pétrifier. Je romps le baiser et m'écarte légèrement pour le regarder sans lâcher son visage, qui a prit une jolie teinte rouge. Je ris doucement et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. Il me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes mais glisse son bras autour de ma taille.

« J'espère que vous avez apprécié ça parce que vous le reverrez pas de si tôt !

\- T'as fini de parler Minechin ? On peut manger maintenant ? »

Je ris. Ouais je les kiffe ces gars.

« Oui on peut manger. »

* * *

Taiga ouvre la porte de son appartement, il entre et je le suis de près. La porte refermée derrière moi je l'enlace sans attendre me collant à son dos. Il rit doucement.

« Bah alors t'étais impatient ?

\- Totalement ! »

Il se retourne entre mes bras pour me faire face, sa main se glisse sur ma nuque et enfin ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Ce baiser que j'attends depuis des heures… Enfin ! Non parce que le petit baiser ridicule que je lui ai fait après le soufflage de bougies c'était juste du show. Ça n'avait juste rien à voir avec ce baiser, tendre et affamé à la fois. Hm… Ouais affamé…

On rompt le baiser pour échanger un regard brûlant de désir. Il me sourit en se mordant la lèvre.

« J't'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau…

\- Oh… ça peut pas attendre demain ? »

Je me colle à lui, plaquant mon érection contre la sienne pour lui faire comprendre ce que je veux.

« Baka ! Non… j'veux pas attendre demain. Et pour ça… Tu peux bien attendre que je t'offre ton cadeau. »

Je souris et vient embrasser son cou.

« Ok. Ok. Ça marche. »

Nous entrons enfin dans l'appartement. Taiga me demande d'attendre au salon. Il revient avec une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle est juste inscrit « Daiki ». Je la prend la retourne, rien d'autre. Il s'est assit à côté de moi et me laisse ouvrir.

« Ohh ouah ! »

Une réservation pour un _Onsen _?! Oh j'ai déjà pleins de fantasmes qui me viennent à l'esprit.

« Génial ! Merci Tai. »

Il me sourit et je l'embrasse.

« J'ai hâte d'y être…

\- Pervers.

\- C'est comme ça qu'tu m'aimes.

\- Hm… Possible. »

On s'embrasse encore. C'est bon j'ai eu mon cadeau, je suis décidé à emballer mon homme, ou plutôt à le déballer maintenant, lui retirer cette jolie chemise si sexy et défaire un à un ses boutons mais il me retient encore. Mais quoi ?!

« Hm… J'ai un autre truc pour toi… C'est pas vraiment un cadeau c'est juste…

\- Juste ? »

Je m'écarte un peu pour le laisser parler.

« Tu as bien dit que tu viendrais ici tous les week-ends…

\- Ouais dans la mesure du possible. Pourquoi ? »

Il ouvre ma main et y glisse… Une clé ?

« Nos horaires concordent pas forcément… Tu pourras arriver quand tu veux le vendredi et repartir quand tu veux le lundi... »

J'adore quand il rougit comme ça, trop _cute_. Mais… J'adore vraiment l'idée. Vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup et je crois que ça se voit à mon sourire immense.

« Merci Tai. Merci. »

Je l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser et cette fois il ne retient plus mes mains qui s'attaquent aux boutons de sa chemise et vient lui-même défaire ceux de mon jean. Je rompt le baiser à bout de souffle. On échange un regard qui en dit long sur notre désir. Hm… Je crois que ce soir Taiga va me laisser lui faire l'amour dans le canapé. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un magnifique sourire plein de tendresse.

« Je t'aime Daiki. »

A chaque fois, à chaque fois ça loupe pas et mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Ma voix tremble un peu quand je répond.

« Moi aussi Taiga. »

Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi beau qu'un « je t'aime », mais Taiga l'apprécie quand même. Il me faut juste… Un petit peu de temps encore pour réussir à le dire à voix haute quand je le pense tout le temps. Je lui souris.

« Ouais… Moi aussi Taiga… »

_Je t'aime. _


End file.
